CON UN POCO DE AYUDA
by Lycoris Blackk
Summary: La familia Malfoy necesita un nuevo heredero, pero según Lucius, Hermione la esposa de Draco se niega a engendrarlo lo que propiciara que él decida tomar el asunto entre sus manos para solucionarlo. Lemmon [DM/HG/LM]
1. Prologo

CON UN POQUITO DE AYUDA

Dentro de aquella elegante sala de espera, se encontraba una castaña hojeando perezosamente una revista, daba la impresión de tranquilidad cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. En ese momento se consumía por la incertidumbre de no saber que esperar, ya que su futuro yacía detrás de esa puerta.

Estaba por cumplir los treinta y cinco años y ya era una mujer exitosa en el ámbito laboral. Había alcanzado todas sus metas, era considerada un héroe de guerra dentro de la comunidad mágica, lo cual le brindaba respeto y admiración. Había sido la mejor bruja de su generación tanto en Hogwarts como en la Universidad de Leyes Mágicas, ejerciendo luego el cargo de Directora de relaciones exteriores dentro del Ministerio, siendo elogiada no solo en su país si no en el extranjero por su logros en cuanto leyes de importaciones y actualmente, pese a la renuencia de su suegro, era la directora de asuntos jurídicos de las empresas de su esposo.

Después de un año de noviazgo y el escepticismo de la mayoría de sus amigos, Hermione Granger había contraído nupcias con Draco Malfoy, el amor de su vida. Muchos estuvieron en desacuerdo con su relación desde el principio, pero la castaña nunca permitió que nadie se metiera en las decisiones referente a sus asuntos amorosos, al fin de cuentas si el rubio jugaba con ella y terminaba rompiendo su corazón, seria ella la que asumiría las consecuencias de eso y nadie más. Por lo que considero otro logro el poderles tapar la boca a esos malintencionados que no daban un knut por su relación, el día que ambos se dijeron el "Si" uniendo sus vidas para siempre.

De eso habían pasado ya más de cinco años y aunque al principio decidieron esperar un poco antes de tener su primer hijo para poder disfrutarse como pareja, cuando acordaron que era el momento adecuado para iniciar su familia, el tan ansiado heredero no llego.

La castaña veía con un poco de envidia como sus queridos amigos recibían gustosos junto con sus parejas a los nuevos miembros de la familia. Harry se había casado con Ginny y era el orgulloso padre de un hermoso varón de año y medio al que nombraron James Sirius en honor a sus "abuelos" -como solía decir su amiga- y en recientes fechas habían anunciado el segundo embarazo de la pareja al igual que Ron y Lavender, quien se encontraba embarazada de su primer bebe. Neville y Hannah tenían una parejita y Luna y Rolf tenían a sus gemelos, Blaise y Pansy tenían una hermosa niña, Theo y Astoria esperaban su primer hijo mientras ella y Draco por más empeño que le ponían, veían pasar los meses sin que el tan deseado embarazo llegara. Por ese motivo, resuelta a no esperar más a que la naturaleza hiciera su trabajo, decidió buscar ayuda profesional.

Cuando se lo comentó a su marido fue motivo de una gran discusión, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a que su privacidad fuera ventilada por los pasillos de San Mungo y que su hombría fuera puesta en entredicho por no poder preñar a su esposa. Esto era normal, según él, ya que la mayoría de parejas de sangre pura tardaban en poder concebir un heredero, pidiéndole que fuera paciente.

Pero Hermione nunca había sido de las mujeres que se sentaban a esperar, ella tenía que saber el porqué y de este modo encontrar alguna solución. Así que para mayor discreción, se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a la ciencia muggle para conocer el motivo por el cual se estaba dificultando tanto el que pudiera embarazarse. Le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir las muestras que se requerían de su esposo, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de seducción, ayudada de un pequeño hechizo, para lograr que el rubio depositara su semilla en el pequeño frasco que el laboratorio le proporciono. Después de una gran cantidad de estudios a la que había sido objeto por la renombrada especialista en problemas de fertilidad, la doctora Rachel Tyler, se encontraba ahí, a la espera de que se abriera la puerta y le dieran el resultado de los mismos.

\- ¿Señora Wilkins? – Dijo la enfermera –ya puede pasar, la doctora Tyler la atenderá en un momento

Hermione dejo la revista sobre la mesa dirigiéndose al consultorio. Había decidido usar la identidad que su madre utilizara durante la guerra para evitar que cualquiera la pudiera relacionarla con Hermione Malfoy, puesto que su marido ignoraba que ella había hecho caso omiso de su "prohibición" de buscar respuestas. Sus manos le sudaban, su estómago estaba hecho nudo y la boca la tenía completamente seca de los nervios cuando se sentó frente a la doctora, mientras esta permanecía en silencio absorta en revisar los documentos que seguramente constituían su expediente medico

\- Señora Wilkins, tengo aquí los resultados de los estudios que se le realizaron y por lo que veo no se encontró ninguna anomalía que impida que pueda concebir de forma natural – dijo la doctora sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

Hermione sintió que un gran peso desaparecía de su pecho. El hecho de ser ella la del problema afirmaría lo que sabía su suegro pensaba sobre su persona, con lo que tendría argumentos para solicitar la anulación de su vínculo mágico, como se lo había hecho saber en una ocasión en la que habían discutido por la nula disposición de la castaña a engendrar al heredero de los Malfoy. La culpaba de no cumplir con sus obligaciones para con la familia y que su ambición profesional era mucho más importante para ella que el hecho de darle un hijo a Draco.

– El problema –continuó la doctora -radica en el bajo conteo espermático que arrojaron los análisis de su esposo.

\- ¿Quiere decir que mi esposo está imposibilitado para que podamos tener hijos? –preguntó alarmada la castaña, negándose a creer que aquello pudiera ser verdad, porque de serlo, podía irse despidiendo de su matrimonio de ensueño pues su suegro se encargaría de convertirlo en una verdadera pesadilla.


	2. El Accidente

Capítulo 1 El accidente

\- ¿Quiere decir que mi esposo está imposibilitado para que podamos tener hijos? –preguntó alarmada.

\- Lamentablemente su esposo padece oligoespermia, -explicó la especialista de la forma más tranquila posible para evitar que se alterara más de lo que, como podía ver por la forma en que su paciente se mordía los labios, ya se encontraba- Es una condición en la que el número de espermas no es el adecuado para que el ovulo pueda ser fecundado de forma natural, pero existen tratamientos para lograrlo.

\- ¿Que lo causa? Pero lo más importante ¿existe alguna cura? –Rogaba. No. imploraba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa o su matrimonio se desmoronaría irremediablemente.

\- Existen muchos factores que lo causan, puede ser genético, hormonal, drogas, obesidad, incluso pasar demasiado tiempo montado en bicicleta ya que esto puede dañar los vasos sanguíneos y los nervios por la presión que se pone en los testículos – Hermione inmediatamente pensó en el maldito quidditch, puesto que era el deporte que su esposo practicaba desde su niñez. Seguramente esa era la causa– Afortunadamente la oligoespermia de su marido puede considerarse como leve, lo que eleva la posibilidad que pueda realizarse una fecundación exitosa mediante un tratamiento a base de ciertos fármacos.

Hermione respiró aliviada viendo que había una pequeña luz de esperanza al final del túnel.

\- Dígame doctora, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Lo más conveniente sería hacerle un reconocimiento a su esposo. Pero dado las circunstancias empezaremos por lo básico y de ahí iremos viendo ¿está de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto – afirmó decididamente la chica.

\- Le recetare estos fármacos que su marido tendrá que ingerir diariamente sin interrupción-dijo mientras escribía las indicaciones en la receta- a su vez usted deberá someterse también a un tratamiento hormonal para generar una inducción ovulatoria y de este modo aumentar las posibilidades de éxito. Aprovecharemos que estamos en tiempo para iniciarlo, pero será necesario que se abstengan de practicar el coito durante el mes que dura el tratamiento, no tanto por usted, sino para darle tiempo a su esposo de que el fármaco haga el efecto deseado en su organismo y de este modo, cuando sea su periodo de ovulación, sus espermas se encuentren en óptimas condiciones para realizar su labor.

\- ¿Quiere decir que al terminar el mes ya estaré embarazada? –preguntó emocionada.

\- No quiero darle falsas ilusiones. El tratamiento no siempre funciona al primer intento, solo una de cada veinte parejas tienen esa suerte. Debe entender que el cuerpo humano es una maquina compleja y no siempre reacciona como uno lo espera ¿me explico?

\- Si entiendo, pero si este tratamiento no diera resultados ¿Qué se podría hacer?

\- Hoy en día hay muchas opciones para lograr la concepción, como la inseminación invitro por ejemplo. Pero no nos adelantemos, vamos a ver cómo les va con el fármaco ¿le parece?

Hermione salió de la clínica muy esperanzada con la posible solución a su problema bajo el brazo. Sabía que sería muy difícil convencer a su marido de tomar el medicamento diariamente y ni hablar de la abstinencia, ya que a pesar del tiempo juntos, la pasión entre ambos no había menguado ni un poco. Draco había sido el único hombre con el que había estado, a su lado había descubierto que el sexo era maravilloso, que estando entre sus brazos podía hacerla tocar un cielo de infinito placer y el que ahora tuviera que pasar un mes para poder sentirlo nuevamente dentro de su ser, seria toda una prueba de fuerza.

La castaña llegó a su oficina revisando los pendientes que había para ese día. Su marido estaba en una importante reunión con los accionistas afinando detalles, ya que estaban por cerrar un trato muy importante con un corporativo multinacional que elevaría una de las empresas del Consorcio a niveles inimaginables.

Su suegro había decidido dejar en las manos de su hijo lo poco que quedó de sus negocios después de la guerra y gracias a este y con la ayuda de Hermione, la corporación Malfoy no solo había recuperado su dominio, si no que se había expandido incrementando el poderío de la familia.

Debía dejar todo listo, ya que al día siguiente partiría hacia América en compañía de su esposo para la firma del convenio. Estarían un mes fuera de Londres revisando propuestas, haciendo fusiones y demás negocios que ayudarían al Consorcio a consolidarse a nivel mundial.

Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo y en encontrar el mejor modo para hablar con Draco del tratamiento que debían llevar para lograr la tan anhelada paternidad, que se sobresaltó cuando el patronus de Parvati Patil apareció en medio de la habitación informándole que su suegra se encontraba en San Mungo. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo rumbo a la sala de juntas.

\- ¿Que sucede linda?- dijo el rubio sorprendido por la parición tan abrupta de su esposa en medio de la reunión, su castaña no era del tipo de mujer impulsiva que haría eso, por lo que dedujo que algo ocurría.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –su esposa lucía una angustia poco frecuente en ella que lo había empezado a poner nervioso. Disculpándose con los socios y dejando a Blaise a cargo de concluir la junta, Draco escoltó a Hermione fuera de la sala de juntas. –No quiero que te alarmes –fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos –pero se trata de tu madre.

-¿Qué hay con mi madre? –preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la recomendación de su esposa. Era imposible para el no alarmarse cuando se trataba de su madre.

-No sé qué fue lo pasó pero está en San Mungo. Tenemos que ir de inmediato.

Rápidamente el matrimonio salió rumbo al hospital, con la incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Narcisa.

Al llegar Parvati, que era la jefa de enfermería en turno, los esperaba en el vestíbulo; mientras repartía las asignaciones del personal por el cambio de turno.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Qué ocurrió Patil? – Preguntó un ansioso rubio.

\- Buenas tardes para ti también Malfoy ¿Cómo has estado?

\- ¡No es tiempo de socializaciones estúpidas Patil! –Dijo casi gritando -¡Exijo saber que le ocurrió a mi madre!

\- Tranquilo Dragón, tu madre se encuentra estable en este momento, –contestó Parvati, tratando de tranquilizarlo. –Por aquí, síganme - dijo guiándolos hacia el cuarto de la señora Malfoy mientras les explicaba la situación.- No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió, la trajeron inconsciente y mal herida. El sanador en turno ya la valoró.

En una habitación mucho mejor equipada que la del resto del hospital, yacía dormida Narcisa, toda cubierta por vendas. Tan pronto Draco la vio, corrió hacia su madre inclinándose para tomarla temblorosamente de la mano.

-Madre –la llamó el rubio con un quedo susurro sin obtener ninguna respuesta, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar.

-¿Estará bien? –preguntó la castaña en un intento por desviar la atención hacia ella e impedir que alguien más viera a su orgulloso esposo en tal estado de vulnerabilidad.

-Tiene rotas ambas piernas, dos costillas y un brazo, así como un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, – enumeró Parvati leyendo el historial que se encontraba a los pies de la cama. -Se le suministró poción regeneradora, pero al parecer no está surtiendo el efecto deseado por lo que tuvieron que enyesar sus extremidades para impedir la movilización y de este modo ayudar a la poción a hacer mayor efecto. Lo que nos preocupa es la conmoción de la cabeza y el hecho de que lleva horas inconsciente, lo que nos imposibilita el determinar el daño recibido. -Miró de soslayo al rubio que en ese momento besaba tiernamente la mano de su madre -Los dejare un momento, si necesitan algo no duden en buscarme. –dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione sabía que aunque la expresión de su esposo no revelaba ninguna emoción, se encontraba terriblemente afligido por la salud de su madre. Se acercó lentamente hacia él ofreciéndole una silla donde pudiera sentarse y tomo otra para ella.

\- Se recuperara Draco –trato de confortarlo abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla. -Ya veras, tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió Hermione? –Preguntó con una voz ronca a causa del nudo que seguramente oprimía su garganta -¿Qué pudo pasar para que mi madre se encuentre en este estado?

\- Parvati menciono que la habían traído, deberíamos preguntar quién lo hizo y de ese modo tal vez sepamos qué fue lo que sucedió.

\- Draco….-dijo débilmente Narcisa y su hijo casi salto del asiento al escuchar la voz de su madre – la jardinera….

\- Tranquila, todo está bien – Sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello –Amor puedes avisarle al Sanador que mi madre despertó por favor. –Dijo suspirando con alivio, parecía que de pronto el alma le había regresado al cuerpo.

El especialista encargado no demoro en llegar, haciendo al matrimonio salir a una pequeña salita de espera anexa a la habitación y en donde podrían aguardar cómodamente a que se le hiciesen las revisiones necesarias a la distinguida paciente.

Luego de una hora que a Draco le pareció una eternidad, el medimago llegó hasta ellos para informarles sobre la salud de su madre.

-La señora Malfoy se encuentra fuera de peligro. Al parecer el golpe en su cabeza no fue de gravedad por lo que en unos días podrá dejar el hospital – dijo el joven brujo causando una gran alegría en la pareja – lamentablemente la poción sigue sin surtir los resultados deseados, al parecer su organismo es inmune a sus efectos, por lo que probaremos otras alternativas. Lamentablemente tendrá que seguir inmovilizada un par de semana para que los huesos se puedan regenerar en su totalidad. Necesitará muchos cuidados ya que no podrá valerse por sí misma un par de semanas y ya dependiendo de su recuperación valoraremos si necesitara rehabilitación o no. La variante de la poción que se le suministro puede ser muy dolorosa por lo que se le administro a la paciente un poderoso sedante, lo que la hará dormir toda la noche. Les recomiendo se vayan a descansar.

La pareja agradeció al sanador, quien luego de despedirse respetuosamente y quedar a sus servicios para cualquier duda, se retiró.

Hermione sugirió a su esposo abandonar el hospital ya que era muy tarde y ninguno había probado bocado en todo el día; además estaba el hecho de que en unas horas tendrían que tomar el traslador que los llevaría a América. No muy convencido, Draco termino por aceptar, principalmente porque veía como Hermione casi se caía de cansancio y a pesar de que la urgió a irse sin él, ella se negaba a dejarlo cuando sabía, la necesitaba.

Después de una par de horas en donde Draco se aseguró que su madre no corría ningún peligro, se dedicó a instruir debidamente a los cuidadores que estaban a cargo de su atención sobre los debidos cuidados que debían prodigarse a una mujer de su clase, especialmente a Parvatil para que asignara a la mejor enfermera para el cuidado exclusivo de su madre, exigiéndoles que le notificaran sobre cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera. Y solo hasta que estuvo medianamente satisfecho, regresaron a casa.

Ya en ella, Hermione ordeno que sirvieran la cena, que a pesar de tener muy buna vista, ambos forzaron en comer, pues luego de tan inesperado y angustiante momento, ninguno tenía ánimos ni apetito. Cenaron en absoluto silencio hasta que el rubio, luego de meditarlo concienzudamente, sentencio.

\- No iré al viaje linda.

Hermione entendía porque su marido había llegado a esa resolución y no lo culpaba, si su madre estuviera en una situación similar, probablemente ella no habría abandonado el hospital. Sin embargo, Narcisa no era la única que dependía de la atención de Draco y así se lo hizo saber.

-No puedes hacer eso, amor. –Comenzó a explicarse de la manera más dulce posible para que su esposo comprendiera. - Sabes mejor que nadie lo que nos costó que ese convenio se materializara como para que tires por la borda meses de trabajo, no solo tuyo y mío, sino de todo nuestro equipo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo abandonar a mi madre en estos momentos, –dijo su esposo, tratando de disimular la angustia que le producía el dejar a Narcissa en ese estado. - Sabes que mi padre se encuentra firmando la fusión en Australia y pedirle que regrese en este momento significaría el cierre de la planta, dejando a muchas personas sin trabajo. Además tu puedes ir en mi representación, no solo eres mi esposa si no una de las accionistas del Consorcio.

\- Sabes perfectamente que como presidente, solamente tú puedes firmar el convenio, –le debatió Hermione, ganándose aquel ya clásico bufido de frustración por parte del rubio cuando se negaba a darle la razón. -En todo caso me quedo yo a cuidar de tu madre y que Theo me supla a mí.

-¿Harías eso por mi madre linda?

-Lo haría por ti, porque te amo con todo mi ser y se lo importante que es tu madre para ti – dijo la castaña tomando su mano acariciando con el dedo su dorso - así que no se hable más. Ya está decidido. Tú te vas a América y yo me traigo a tu madre cuando sea dada de alta.

\- Tendrás que atender a mi madre en la mansión Malfoy amor, recuerda que pasado mañana llega la cuadrilla de trabajadores para hacer las mejoras que tanto has deseado desde que compramos esta casa y no me gustaría que estuvieras en medio de un montón de hombres. Eso sin contar todo el ruido que harán imposibilitando que mi madre descanse.

\- Lo había olvidado – la castaña medito otra posible alternativa, mudarse a la mansión Malfoy, así fuera temporal, no le apetecía en lo absoluto. - ¿crees que se pueda posponer eso?

\- No. No creo, porque ya todo está agendado y los permisos ya fueron concedidos… no te preocupes linda –sonrió encantadoramente el rubio, -ambas estarán bien en la mansión.

Hermione estaba segura de que su querido suegro no iba a estar muy de acuerdo con su hijo, pero Draco desecho sus preocupaciones asegurándole que su padre no regresaría hasta dentro de dos meses, tiempo en el cual, el estaría ya de vuelta y posiblemente los arreglos de su casa estarían finalizados.

Esta vez fue el turno de la chica de resoplar con resignación. Entonces Draco se levantó y la abrazo desde atrás, besando sensualmente su oreja izquierda del modo que él sabía que a ella le gustaba. A Hermione no le quedo más que aceptar, incapaz de competir racionalmente con aquel gesto.

-Este bien…..me iré a vivir este mes a la mansión pero con una condición- dijo la chica levantándose mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Condición? ¿Cuál? – contestó confundido. Su esposa jamás le había condicionado nada y eso lo desbalanceaba.

-Te voy a contar pero debes prometerme que no me interrumpirás y me dejaras explicarte todo hasta el final y sobretodo que no te molestaras.

-… Te escucho – dijo ansiosamente el rubio, la seriedad con que Hermione había abordado el tema lo estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

-Bien –empezó la castaña, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que estaba por revelar.

Hermione le contó sobre su visita al especialista muggle y sobre los análisis que este le mando a realizar cuyo resultado la capacitaba para ser madre cuando quisiera.

\- ¿Lo ves? –exclamo su esposo regodeándose en tener la razón, para variar. -Fue lo que yo te dije, pero tu terquedad de siempre querer saber.

\- El problema radica en que tus espermas son… un poco flojos –dijo tratando de no herir la vanidad de su marido, - y mi ovulación no es muy regular que digamos, – se apresuró a mentir cuando vio como una de sus cejas se alzaba con suspicacia.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con un poco flojos?¡ -dijo el rubio cada vez más exasperado.

-Tranquilízate, ok. Quiere decir que no tienen la movilidad que deberían, por lo que es necesario que ambos nos sometamos a un tratamiento para lograr que la concepción se realice. Tu deberás tomar estas pastillas – sacándolas de su bolsa las puso en las manos de su esposo- de manera diaria sin interrupción mientras que yo deberé hacer lo propio.

\- ¿Solo eso? -Dijo con fastidio.

\- …..No….hay algo más…durante un mes no debemos tener relaciones, lo que no debe ser problema dado que te iras de viaje y yo me quedo aquí….pero deberás prometerme que durante este mes que estemos separados, no te masturbaras ni te follaras a nadie.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –Exclamo indignado -¡Sabes perfectamente que desde que estamos juntos jamás he estado con nadie más que no sea contigo!

\- Lo se amor y no lo digo porque desconfié de ti, sabes perfectamente que nunca lo he hecho aun cuando las circunstancias sugirieron otra cosa. Pero date cuenta que estarás un mes sin mí, al lado de tu amigo el mujeriego que seguramente te sonsacara para que vayan a visitar algún tugurio donde haya chicas, y no me digas que no porque lo conozco y sabes que así será.- Tomando su mano lo guio al sillón hasta sentarlo subiéndose a horcajadas a sus piernas para poder hablarle viéndolo a los ojos. –Te amo Draco y créeme que hare lo que sea para hacerte feliz, sé que tus padres y hasta tus amigos te presionan por que aún no tenemos hijos. Tenemos la solución en nuestras manos para cambiar eso, así que debes prometerme que llevaras el tratamiento al pie de la letra para que pronto podamos escuchar los pasos y risas de nuestros hijos en cada rincón de esta casa.

Draco no estaba muy convencido de la situación, pero al darse cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a hacer Hermione para tratar de complacerlo, no pudo más que dar gracias por tener la mejor esposa que se pudiera pedir y la amó más, si eso era posible.

El rubio sonrió de esa forma que tanto le encantaba y luego de regalarle uno de sus deliciosos besos, le hizo prometer que jamás le contaría a nadie sobre aquel asunto, ni siquiera a la esposa de Potter, quien sabia era su confidente.

Sellaron aquella promesa uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y a su vez cargado de lujuria donde sus cuerpos se fueron reclamando el uno al otro y la ropa comenzó a estorbarles, quedando ambos desnudos disfrutando de las caricias del otro.

Lucius se encontraba descansando tras un muy pesado día, cuando su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una majestuosa lechuza proveniente de su hogar, informándole del terrible accidente que había sufrido su esposa.

De pronto, la paranoia se apodero de él y el temor de que aquel accidente fuera en realidad un atentado de sus enemigos le robo la calma. De inmediato hizo llamar a su asistente, instándolo a que hiciera lo imposible para finiquitar los asuntos que los mantenían en aquel país, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer o a quien coaccionar para conseguirlo.

\- ¿Sucede algo señor? – preguntó el joven intrigado ante aquella inesperada orden.

\- Tengo que regresar Malfoy Manor cuanto antes- sentencio.


	3. La Solución de Denali

**Capítulo 2 La Solución de Denali**

Hermione despertó en la que antaño fuera la habitación de su esposo dentro de la gran Mansión Malfoy. Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño donde se ducho para después vestirse unos pantalones deportivos, sudadera y tenis. Habían decidido que se tomaría una semana puesto que, apenas un par de días atrás, habían dado de alta a su suegra y ella junto con los elfos eran los encargados de atenderla. Se dirigió a la cocina a disponer el desayuno y revisar los pormenores del manejo de esa gran mansión.

Habían descubierto que el accidente de su suegra, había sido resultado de una de tantas remodelaciones que se le estaban haciendo a la vieja casona para borrar lo ocurrido dentro de sus paredes durante la guerra. Una gran jardinera de mármol que colgaba de uno de los balcones se había desprendido cayendo sobre la dama y si no hubiera sido por la rápida ayuda de uno de los elfos, que la empujo para minimizar el impacto, seguramente Narcissa Malfoy habría muerto.

Todos los días le llevaba personalmente el desayuno a su suegra, para después ayudarla a levantarse y sentarla en uno de los sillones cerca del gran ventanal, donde podría disfrutar del sol, el canto de los pájaros y el hermoso aroma de las rosas del jardín. Después se iba a revisar la correspondencia que le era enviada desde las oficinas y firmaba lo que era requerido para después despacharla de vuelta. Supervisaba los avances de las reparaciones para evitar futuros accidentes, le suministraba las pociones que le fueron recetadas a Narcissa, disponía de la comida para después subir y comer con ella.

A veces pasaban la tarde platicando de cómo era Draco cuando era niño, viendo viejas fotografías y conociendo un poco más de las tradiciones de la familia. Otras veces pasaba el tiempo leyéndole a sus suegra alguno de los libros favoritos de Narcissa, otras tantas se iba a su habitación donde se recostaba a leer hasta la hora de la merienda, para después, ayudada por una de las elfinas, darle un baño de esponja y alistarla para dormir suministrándole otra de las pociones que hacían que su suegra durmiera profundamente. Tiempo que aprovechaba para trabajar un par de horas en el despacho de su suegro, hasta que su hora de dormir llegaba.

Había recibido la visita de algunos de sus amigos, que al enterarse del incidente, ofrecieron su ayuda en lo que la castaña requiriera. Pero gracias al magnífico trabajo de los elfos, sus obligaciones se habían minimizado. Su vida transcurría en una gran tranquilidad solo a la espera que Draco volviera para poder comprobar si el tratamiento tenía éxito. Lo extrañaba una barbaridad. Era un poco deprimente tener que dormir y despertar sola en aquella recamara que tenía impregnada la esencia de su amor.

El tratamiento hormonal al que estaba siendo sujeta la estaba enloqueciendo; no solo estaban alterando su fisonomía, ya que a raíz de esto, sus senos estaban mucho más grandes y sensibles que de costumbre, sino que además su apetito sexual se había incrementado desproporcionadamente encontrándose excitada y húmeda la mayor parte del día. Eso sin contar con que su humor fluctuaba como una montaña rusa. Podría estar muy alegre y al momento enojarse sin motivo aparente para después llorar desconsoladamente por cualquier tontería.

Su rutina se vio interrumpida una semana más tarde en la que sin previo aviso apareció su suegro Lucius Malfoy. Los asuntos en Australia habían sido finiquitados a la perfección en tiempo récor y a sabiendas que su mujer se encontraba incapacitada, decidió acelerar su viaje de regreso provocando la incomodidad de la castaña, que ahora se vía en la necesidad de no solo convivir con su suegra, sino también con Lucius, a sabiendas que existía una declarada hostilidad hacia ella.

Estando su suegro en casa volvió a retomar su trabajo a media jornada, ya que Lucius no estaba acostumbrado a fungir como enfermero delegándole todas esas funciones a su nuera. El solo convivía un rato con su esposa sacándola un poco del aburrimiento en que la rubia se encontraba.

Hermione se sentía incomoda ante su presencia y evitaba en medida de lo posible quedarse a solas con él. Se podría decir que todo estaba relativamente normal y que ambos se trataban con cierta cordialidad, hasta que una noche olvidó su bolso en el despacho de Lucius y esté buscando un motivo para recriminarle cualquier cosa, se puso a husmear dentro de él encontrando las píldoras que la castaña estaba tomando.

Cuando Lucius comprendió lo que eran sintió que le hervía la sangre de indignación y coraje, ¡Esa mocosa estaba tomando medicamentos muggles para evitar embarazarse! ¡¿Cómo era posible que su hijo fuera tan estúpido al defenderla, cuando ella lo estaba engañando?! ¡Lo sabía! sabía que mujeres como Hermione Granger jamás dejarían su éxito profesional por encadenarse a un mocoso, aun cuando dicho mocoso representara el legado de una gran dinastía.

Cuando la castaña bajo en busca de su bolso no solo encontró el paquete de pastillas sobre el escritorio, si no a su suegro hecho un basilisco que no dudo ni un segundo en reclamarle la osadía de engañar, no solo a su hijo, sino a toda la familia. Lucius Malfoy le recrimino y la ofendió hasta el punto que, con lágrimas de coraje, falto a la promesa que le había hecho a su esposo rebelándole a su suegro que, si existía un problema por la falta de heredero, no era ella si no su hijo el que lo tenía. Le mostro los resultados de sus análisis y la confirmación del diagnóstico donde decía que Draco padecía oligoespermia, lo que lo imposibilitaba a fertilizar el ovulo de una mujer de manera natural.

Lucius estaba en shock. No podía creer que Draco, su hijo, fuera el causante de que la dinastía Malfoy pudiera terminar. Sin disculparse por haber ofendido de esa manera a su nuera, Lucios salió de la mansión dejando a una muy dolida castaña llorando de impotencia y de coraje por todo lo que su suegro le había dicho. Tal vez estaba exagerando al sentirse tan dolida, pero las malditas hormonas la estaban volviendo hipersensible.

La tenue luz de la lámpara que apenas iluminaba la habitación, daba a la desnudez de la mujer que yacía en la cama junto a Lucius, un toque de misticismo. Su piel morena brillaba como caoba recién pulida, contrastando con la blanca piel de su amante. Si fueran otras las circunstancias seguramente la estaría follando sin descanso hasta el delirio, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera la esterilidad de su hijo.

\- Supongo que la salud de tu esposa es lo que te tiene en ese estado amor – dijo la joven dibujando sobre el pecho de su amante diversas formas a modo de caricia.

\- Así es….eso y cierto problema que tengo en casa que no sé cómo resolver.

-¿Es grave?

\- Lamentablemente…

-Tal vez si me lo contaras yo te podría ayudar o mínimo te desahogarías –dijo la chica besando la mandíbula del rubio – sabes perfectamente que debido al hechizo que usaste en mí, me es imposible revelar a nadie lo que tú me digas, ya que todo lo que se haya hablado en esta habitación desaparece de mi mente al poner un pie fuera.

-Por eso, mi querida Denali, es que eres mi confidente – contestó el rubio, apretando delicadamente el pezón de la chica. – Porque sé que aunque te hagan ingerir un galón de veratiserum o te sometan a mil crusios, jamás revelaras nada de lo que te he dicho hasta ahora….solo que este problema tiene que ver con Draco y no sé cómo podría resolverse.

\- No me digas ¿tu hijo y tu nuera siguen rehusándose a tener el heredero que tanto deseas?

\- Draco es estéril – dijo a boca de jarro, sintiendo como esas tres simples palabras eran como los clavos con los que se cerraría su ataúd. –Hoy descubrí a su esposa tomando menjurjes muggles y le recrimine por engañar a mi hijo de esa manera. Le grite, la ofendí, desquite con esa chiquilla la frustración y el resentimiento de tantas cosas que guardaba en mi interior por el hecho de que Draco decidiera casarse con ella mandando al diablo siglos de tradiciones. Hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y me grito en la cara que mi hijo era el culpable de que ella no pudiera ser madre. Por supuesto no le creí, pero me mostro los papeles de la clínica esa a la que fueron, donde se confirma que todo aquello era verdad; obviamente no le creí así que tome los estudios que le hicieron a Draco y por desgracia lo corroboré, todo es cierto... Draco es estéril y ahora no sé qué hacer…

Mi familia es una de las más antiguas del mundo mágico, se remonta a cientos de años atrás. Tuvieron que salir de Francia por los conflictos bélicos que en esa época ocurrían y se asentaron en Inglaterra donde la familia floreció haciéndose más poderosa de lo que ya era. Cuando mi turno llego, mis padres se encargaron de encontrar a la mujer idónea con la que se engendraría el siguiente heredero consolidando aún más nuestro linaje. Cuando mi hijo decidió casarse con esa chiquilla hecho por tierra todo lo que hizo mi familia para fortalecer la pureza de nuestra sangre y sin embargo no me quedo más remedio que aceptar esa unión, aun cuando esta iba en contra de todo lo que me habían enseñado… y ahora esto… siglos de tradiciones morirán con Draco… y no solo los Malfoy morirán con él, sino que la pureza de los Black lo hará también.

\- Sé que tal vez no te gusta que te lo diga, pero tu nuera es una mujer muy inteligente y capaz. No solo ayudo a Potter a vencer al señor oscuro, sino que impulso tus negocios volviéndolos a hacer incluso mejor de lo que eran y ahora hasta está internacionalizando tus empresas. Seguramente debe tener una solución en mente ya.

\- Pues si… según lo que me dijo, tanto ella como Draco están en un tratamiento de fertilidad, por eso las píldoras. Pero como te dije, ya investigue y no existe una seguridad de que dicho procedimiento tenga éxito. Además… no quiero ni imaginarme que esto se pudiera filtrar y se hiciera del dominio público, significaría el deshonor y la vergüenza de la familia afectando nuestro patrimonio de una manera que no te puedes imaginar. Muchas sociedades que se tiene con otras familias fueron firmadas en línea de sangre, según la tradición, donde se da la seguridad que el heredero en turno respetara dichos acuerdos… pero si no existe un heredero ¿Quién los va a respetar? Todo colapsaría en un instante.

\- Vaya…se ve que el problema es más grave de lo que creí, ahora entiendo tu insistencia para que Draco tuviera un hijo casi desde el día en que se casó…

-Así es, es indispensable que exista un heredero si no el trabajo de generaciones y el mío propio se ira a la mierda

\- ¿Y porque no lo tiene tú?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Un nuevo heredero, ¿porque no lo engendras tú? digo aun eres joven y potente, podrías engendrar un hijo si lo quisieras.

\- Sabes perfectamente que desde que Draco se concibió, Narcissa y yo no volvimos a intimar. Así que como pretendes que llegue ahora pidiéndole que cumpla nuevamente con su obligación de esposa y me dé un nuevo hijo. No, esto no funciona así. Además no olvides que está imposibilitada para moverse.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que tenía que ser Narcissa la madre de tu heredero? Podrías divorciarte y casarte nuevamente. No creo que se te dificultaría encontrar una nueva esposa.

\- ¿Bajo qué motivos pediría la anulación? ¿El que me haya dado un heredero defectuoso? Por supuesto que no, eso implicaría dar a conocer la esterilidad de Draco y como ya te explique las implicaciones que esto acarrearía, así que no, esa no es una opción para mí. Además después de tantos años y todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos. Aunque nunca llegue a amarla, le tengo un gran cariño a Narcisa…estuvo conmigo apoyándome en los momentos más difíciles, jamás sería tan canalla para hacerle algo así.

\- ¿Y si no te divorcias? ¿Si tienes un hijo con cualquier mujer que no sea tu esposa?

\- Eso haría de el niño un bastardo y aun cuando yo lo reconociera y le diera mi apellido jamás seria visto como el heredero, eso sin contar que sería una gran ofensa para Cissi.

-Vaya, sí que está muy complicado todo esto –Denali calló por un momento pensando cual sería la mejor solución para el problema de Lucius - Existe una solución, solo que… no sé qué tan conveniente pudiera ser para ti…

\- ¿Cuál sería?

\- Que tú preñes a tu nuera, de este modo el niño sería un Malfoy legítimo.

\- ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal aberración?

\- No es ninguna locura ni mucho menos una aberración amor. En mi cultura eso es algo que es normal. Si un hombre no puede preñar a su mujer, es obligación del padre o del varón más cercano a la familia, si este hubiera fallecido o estuviera imposibilitado de hacerlo; de este modo el clan se consolida y se fortalece.

\- Esas son costumbres bárbaras mi querida Denali, sería imposible que yo pudiera hacer algo así

\- ¿Por qué sería imposible? No entiendo, eres un hombre y ella una mujer solo tienes que follártela hasta que la preñes y asunto arreglado.

\- En primera porque esa chiquilla no me inspira más que repulsión, en segunda porque si Narcisa y Draco se enteraran terminaría muerto puesto que mi hijo nunca consentiría que le pusiera ni un dedo en cima a su mujer y en tercera porque ella jamás aceptaría acostarse conmigo. La conozco, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, una de las cualidades de la chiquilla es la lealtad y nunca faltaría a sus votos

\- Ay amor, tu solo te complicas la existencia. Tu hijo y tu mujer no tiene por qué enterarse, él está de viaje y ella no se puede mover. En cuanto a tu nuera, podrías seducirla o simplemente hechízala ¿acaso no siempre te estas jactado del magnífico hechicero que eres? Pues ahí puedes implementar todo lo aprendido en las Artes Oscuras.

\- Tienes una mente siniestra y retorcida ¿lo sabias? Por eso me encantas – le dijo el rubio acomodándose en medio de sus piernas mientras besaba y chupaba los perfectos senos de la morena

\- Tengo un buen maestro – contesto sonriendo de manera seductora dejándose llevar por las caricias que su amante le proporcionaba.

\- Sabes de sobra que sigo monitoreado por el Ministerio y si por casualidad lanzara cualquier imperdonable seria mi boleto de regreso a Azkaban, donde permanecería hasta que mis huesos se pudran. Además el maleficio Imperius no es infalible y una persona con una fuerte voluntad puede impedir que el maleficio le controle y por Merlín que esa mocosa tiene una voluntad de acero. Si usara amortentia, Cissi lo notaria no la creas tan estúpida. Tal vez no pueda moverse pero su cerebro sigue intacto- discutía el rubio mientras besaba con lujuria la entrepierna de la chica haciéndola gemir y suspirar.

\- Hay otras maneras de doblegar la voluntad de alguien sin tener que usar un Imperius, piénsalo darling, si decides hacerlo yo podría ayudarte a que lo logres…..ahhh!- callo la chica al sentir la lengua de su amante en su centro desquiciándola de placer dejándose llevar por todo lo que ese hombre provocaba en ella.

Denali había llegado proveniente de una lejana región de África heredera de una gran línea de brujas Ashantis a Inglaterra años atrás, víctima de un traficante de blancas que la vendió a un burdel siendo apenas una adolecente. Su hermoso rostro y voluptuoso cuerpo fue objeto de la lujuria de los clientes del lugar. Cada noche era obligada a satisfacer a los parroquianos que por un par de galeones compraban sus servicios, hasta que un día apareció Lucius Malfoy en su vida. Él era diferente a toda esa bola de cerdos que la obligaban a satisfacer sus depravaciones cada noche; la trataba como una dama y en cada visita siempre le traía un detalle que la hacían sentir apreciada, aunque dentro de la cama volvía a ser la puta por la que pagaba. Aprendió a conocer sus gustos y a satisfacerlos, a Lucius Malfoy le gustaba el sexo duro y salvaje, disfrutaba follar con una hembra que participara activamente y le excitaba en exceso los gemidos y gritos de placer que pudiera arrancarle y ella lo complacía hasta dejarlo exhausto y completamente extasiado, lo que lo volvió su cliente recurrente.

El sexo con Lucius jamás fue suave, después de cada encuentro terminaba con el cuerpo todo adolorido y marcado. No sabía por qué, pero el rubio le daba la confianza de poder hablar y fue así que termino por contarle su triste historia, pero lo que nunca espero fue que Lucius pagara a su proxeneta por ella liberándola de esa vida.

De inmediato regreso a África solo para descubrir que tanto su familia como su Clan habían sido destruidos y en algunos casos esclavizados por esos magos que se sentían superiores, así que asqueada y dolida decidió regresar solo acompañada por aquel viejo códice herencia de sus ancestros, asentándose en un modesto departamento en un buen barrio, regalo de Lucius, incorporándose a trabajar en una de las empresas del consorcio Malfoy como recepcionista.

En agradecimiento, Denali se convirtió en su amante y confidente aceptando el hechizo que el usara en ella para que jamás fuera revelado la intimidad de su mentor, hasta el día en que ella decidiera tener una pareja. No lo amaba y sabía que el tampoco pero había hecho tanto por ella que era imposible no sentir un cariño real por el rubio por lo que si el decidía preñar a su nuera contaría con su ayuda y apoyo incondicional.

Lucius se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea con una copa de whisky de fuego en su mano; veía absorto el crepitar de las llamas, su semblante no reflejaba ninguna expresión que denotara el conflicto interno en el que se encontraba. Denali le había dado una solución a su problema pero aquello le parecía descabellado y loco. Por más que tratara no se vislumbraba follando con su nuera, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de tener una erección con ella.

No podía negar que Hermione Granger era una chica linda pero nada del otro mundo, una belleza común para alguien tan común como ella. Podría jurar que su nuera era de esas mujeres reprimidas que veían el sexo solo con fines de concepción, quien sabe que artilugios habría usado para engatusar a su estúpido hijo y llevarlo al altar. Para él era bien sabido que Draco era un mujeriego incorregible -y muy dentro de él sentía orgullo por eso- siempre se le relacionó con las mujeres más hermosas y sensuales de la sociedad, así que no le cabía en la cabeza como era que esta gatita insignificante hubiera podido domar a su Dragón convirtiéndolo en un mandilón enamorado al pendiente del más mínimo capricho de la castaña.

Era ridículo el darse cuenta que tanto el futuro del legado de su familia como su patrimonio dependían del coño de aquella chiquilla insolente. Tal vez Denali tenía razón y debería dejar sus prejuicios a un lado y sacrificarse por todo lo que representaba ser un Malfoy. Y con este pensamiento tomo su copa de un solo trago y se encamino a la salida, el tiempo se le estaba agotando y quisiera o no tenía que actuar de inmediato aunque eso significara tener que drogarse el mismo para poder cumplirle a su "querida" nuera.


	4. Ni por vicio ni por fornicio

**Capítulo 3 Ni por vicio, ni por fornicio, sino para su santo servicio.**

Hermione regreso a la mansión después de un extenuante día en la oficina, había tenido que ir a una aburrida reunión en el Ministerio donde al final de cuentas no se llegó a ningún acuerdo. Rogaba a Merlín que su suegro no se encontrara en casa, aunque para ser sinceros después del altercado que tuvieron, Lucius había cambiado su actitud hostil y parecía que la evitaba. Solo hablaban lo necesario meramente como una cortesía, si él se encontraba en el cuarto con su suegra y ella llegaba a darle sus alimentos o sus pociones él se retiraba.

Llego a su habitación dejándose caer en la amplia cama, estaba muy cansada pero aun había cosas que hacer así que se encamino al vestidor para cambiar su ropa de trabajo por unas más cómodas. Salió de la alcoba y se dirigió a la de su suegra para informarle que ya estaba en casa y comprobar cómo se encontraba, Narcissa estaba como siempre sentada junto a la ventana leyendo, el yeso de su brazo ya había sido retirado y eso le permitía ser un poco más independiente.

\- Estoy en casa – dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía a la rubia- ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Bien querida, aunque estaría mejor si me quitaran estos estorbos de las piernas para poder moverme

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo suegra, aunque lentamente la poción está sanando todas sus heridas.

\- Lo sé, pero no deja de ser un fastidio. Lo único bueno de todo esto es esa poción que me das por las noches que me hace dormir como no lo hacía en años

\- Es que necesita descansar, además si no se le suministrara el dolor de la poción le impediría dormir. Bueno iré a ver cómo va la merienda y enseguida se la subo

\- Esta bien, por cierto… ¿has visto a Lucius? No lo he visto en todo el día

\- No suegra, no lo he visto, pero deje checo si está en su despacho y le comento que desea que suba

\- Gracias linda – dijo la rubia regalándole una franca sonrisa

De no muy buena gana la castaña se dirigió al despacho esperando que su suegro no se encontrara, pero para su mala suerte ahí estaba muy concentrado revisando una serie de documentos.

\- Buenas noches, Narcissa desea que suba suegro – Lucius levanto la vista encontrándose directo con los ojos de la esposa de su hijo mirándola fijamente cosa que incomodo a Hermione.

\- Enseguida voy – dijo secamente- ¿cómo estuvo la reunión en el ministerio?

\- Bastante aburrida para serle honesta y al final no se llegó a nada, solo fue una pérdida de tiempo

-…ya veo, ¿esta lista la cena?

\- Si, en un momento más hare que se la lleven al cuarto de su esposa

\- Esta bien, me gustaría que nos acompañara para que me informes los pormenores de la reunión si no te es molesto

\- Por supuesto que no- dijo tratando de fingir tranquilidad, porque la verdad lo que menos le apetecía era condescender con su suegro más de lo necesario- si me disculpa iré a la cocina

Lucius se incorporó para dirigirse al cuarto de su esposa, esa noche daría comienzo a la titánica tarea de preñar a su nuera. Denali le había ayudado a preparar la poción que le ayudaría a facilitarle las cosas para entrar en su cama y más concretamente para entrar entre sus piernas….¡por Merlín! Solo de pensarlo le daban calosfríos, esa muchachita era todo lo contrario a lo que buscaba en una mujer con la que quisiera tener una noche de sexo, pero no había más remedio, así que debía encontrar la manera de suministrarle la poción que traía en su bolsillo.

 _\- Su funcionamiento es parecido a la maldición Imperio – le había dicho la morena- solo que no tendrá conciencia de todo lo que se le obligue a hacer, deberás suministrarle veinte gotas solamente de preferencia por la noche, para que al despertar, si su cerebro registra cualquier cosa, lo tome como un sueño. Has que unte esta crema en todo su cuerpo también._

 _\- ¿Crema? ¿Para qué? – la tomo el rubio olisqueándola._

 _\- Con ella toda marca que le hagas en la piel desaparecerá y por la mañana no habrá rastro de nada._

 _\- ¡Por favor Denali! ¡Como si me interesada intimar más de lo necesariamente requerido con esa chiquilla!_

 _\- Te conozco darling, por eso es mejor tomar todas las precauciones posibles y no tentar al destino._

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila y aunque Hermione se sentía algo cohibida ante la presencia de su suegro, trato de que este no lo notara. Hablaron solo de los negocios como era su costumbre y para fastidio de Narcissa, ya que si no eran algo relacionado con el Corporativo Lucius no se dirigía a Hermione en lo absoluto, hasta el momento en que apareció uno de los elfos a retirar los platos.

\- Gracias Truddy – le dijo la castaña a la pequeña criatura que se desvivía por atender a sus amos.

\- ¿La joven ama desea que le lleve él te a su habitación?

\- Si por favor, te lo agradezco.

Una luz de alerta se encendió en el cerebro del rubio, esa podría ser la solución para conseguir suministrarle la poción sin levantar sospechas, así que se disculpó de las damas y se retiró a su estudio donde mando llamar al elfo.

\- Le mencionaste algo sobre un té a la esposa de mi hijo.

\- Así es amo, la joven ama se toma un té de azares mientras lee o trabaja antes de dormir.

\- Perfecto, quiero que de ahora en adelante viertas veinte gotas de esta poción en ese te que le llevas y me informaras cuando la chica lo haya tomado. No podrás contarle a nadie lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas y sobretodo, nadie debe darse cuenta de lo que haces, es una orden ¿está claro?

\- Como el amo ordene – dijo el elfo tomando la poción y haciendo una reverencia desapareció

Como cada noche Hermione bebía su te mientras leía un aburrido informe que necesitaba su firma, se sentía cansada y contrario a su costumbre decidió darse un baño de tina para relajarse antes de meterse a la cama donde nada más puso su cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida.

Lucius se encontraba ataviado con su elegante bata de seda negra en su habitación recostado en la gran cama de dosel, se hallaba ansioso. Truddy le había informado que Hermione había ingerido su te, así que solo le quedaba esperar a que hiciera efecto.

Cuando considero que había pasado el tiempo pertinente, se tomó una poción afrodisiaca y se encamino hacia el cuarto de su nuera. Al llegar toco dos veces esperando no recibir contestación y al no haberla ingreso en el cuarto.

Hermione se encontraba profundamente dormida, su pecho solo cubierto con el encaje del fino camisón subía y bajaba acompasadamente mientras su indomable cabello se esparcía por las almohadas. La observo solo por un momento mentalizándose que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir era lo correcto.

\- Hermione, levántate – le ordeno. Como activada por un mecanismo la chica abrió los ojos incorporándose – escúchame bien lo que tienes que hacer. De ahora en adelante después de beber tú te iras a la ducha donde te asearas correctamente, después untaras esta crema en todo tu cuerpo, te pondrás tu camisón y te acostaras a dormir. Cuando el reloj de la última campanada marcando las once de la noche te desnudaras y solo te cubrirás con una bata e iras a mi habitación, lo que ahí suceda será borrado de tu mente y al día siguiente al despertar no recordaras absolutamente nada ¿está claro?

\- Completamente – contesto de manera autómata

\- Entonces desnúdate y sígueme

La chica acato la orden en el acto despojándose de su fino camisón, Lucuis pudo notar que la chica no llevaba ropa interior permitiéndole disfrutar brevemente de la desnudez de su nuera antes de que la cubriera con la delgada bata, encaminándose ambos a la habitación del rubio.

La habitación de Lucius estaba iluminada solo por una tenue luz dándole un ambiente íntimo, la desnudez de Hermione contrastaba con las sabanas gris oxford que cubrían la cama, el rubio se deleitaba observando detenidamente sus forma, jamás creyó que su insípida nuera fuera poseedora de ese hermoso cuerpo lleno de curvas. Su piel era suave y perfumada, sus senos de un tamaño perfecto parecían enmarcar unas lindas aureolas de un rosa suave que estaban coronados por dos suculentos pezones que incitaban a ser devorados, su cintura estrecha y su vientre plano parecían ser el camino que había que seguir para llegar a su monte del deseo, el cual protegía solamente una pequeña y bien cuidada mata de vello castaño.

Separo sus hermosas y bien tornaderas piernas adentrándose en el cuerpo de su nuera, sintiendo de inmediato como la calidez de su interior lo acogía. La poción afrodisiaca había hecho un efecto inmediato proporcionándole una erección casi dolorosa que solo fue aliviada por la estrechez del cuerpo de la chica. Comenzó a moverse pausadamente luchando por contener la lujuria que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, debía de ser cuidadoso o ella lo notaria por la mañana.

Lucho una y otra vez porque el instinto animal no se apoderara de él por las sensaciones que ese cuerpo le estaba produciendo. Su mente luchaba con su cuerpo tratando de convencerlo de que ese acto era su deber, una obligación, no debía disfrutarlo, no debía sentir placer en el cuerpo de la esposa de su hijo, pero le era cada vez más difícil contenerse. Sentía como la chica acompañaba cada arremetida, como por instinto levantaba su pubis tratando de que la penetración fuera más intensa, sin que él lo previera y tomándolo totalmente desprevenido el interior de la castaña atrapo su miembro aprisionándolo y comprimiéndolo cuando el orgasmo de la chica exploto bajo de él cerrando fuertemente los ojos y abriendo su boca sin que de esta surgiera ningún sonido arrastrándolo consigo depositando en el interior de la castaña su semilla.

Hermione se levantó esa mañana con mucha energía y muy buen humor, hacia muchos días que no dormía tan bien como esa noche, específicamente desde que su marido había salido de viaje que no descansaba así, por lo general daba vueltas por horas en esa gran cama antes de conciliar el sueño levantándose cansada y somnolienta. Pero esa mañana era diferente, pareciera que el sol brillaba con más resplandor, que los trinos de los pájaros eran mucho más melodiosos y que la fragancia de las rosas cultivadas en los jardines olían mucho mejor. En definitiva su día pintaba bien desde el comienzo. Por primera vez en días no se sentía tan excitada, como si la necesidad de sexo hubiera menguado y eso la hacía sentir feliz.

Después de darse una reparadora ducha se vistió y arreglo como era su costumbre de manera discreta pero elegante para bajar a desayunar y luego ir a la oficina. Para su sorpresa su suegro se encontraba en el desayunador leyendo el periódico y tomando café; era muy raro que se lo encontrara a esas horas por la casa, ella sabía que el la detestaba así que procuraba estar lo menos posible en las áreas de la casa en las que ella regularmente habitaba

\- Buenos días – dijo de manera educada sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa poniendo la mayor distancia entre los dos

\- Buenos días muchacha ¿dormiste bien? – Dijo doblando el Profeta llevándose la humeante taza de café a los labios mientras la miraba de aquella manera con un rastro de preocupación algo poco usual en su suegro

\- ¿Qué te apetece? Café o té

\- Café…gracias –contesto tímidamente

\- Trudy- se dirigió a la elfina que en esos momentos le servía un plato de frutas y tostadas –atiende a la señora ¿Cómo te has sentido con esos menjurjes muggles que estas tomando? – Pregunto de forma distraída, aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, era la primera vez que Lucius Malfoy se interesaba en ella en los seis años que tenia de relación con Draco lo que lo volvía desconcertante

\- Bien….gracias, todo normal – Sin saber por qué las señales de alerta se encendieron en su cerebro. Lucius percibió la turbación de la chica dándose cuenta que estaba cometiendo una estupidez al querer indagar si su nuera recordaba algo de la noche anterior, ya que era obvio que no porque de lo contrario ya tendría en su casa a todo el escuadrón de Aurores

\- Que bien –dijo secamente tratando de volver a la normalidad- ¿para cuándo está programada la junta con los inversionistas de Albania?

\- Para dentro de dos semanas

\- Perfecto, hazme llegar las propuestas que se les presentaran para analizarlas- dijo limpiándose los labios de manera elegante con la servilleta y levantándose tomo su bastón – que tengas un buen día- dirigiéndose a la salida se marchó dejando a una desconcertada castaña que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando


	5. Fuego en la piel

**Capítulo 4 Fuego en la Piel**

Denali se resobaba sinuosa e incitante en el cuerpo de su amante, sabía que muchas veces Lucius no la visitaba con fines sexuales si no como un escape donde desahogar los conflictos que lo aquejaban. Podía jurar que ella era la única que conocía realmente el alma de aquel ex mortifago, aunque cabía la posibilidad que no del todo. Algo le pasaba al rubio y era su tarea autoimpuesta el tratar de ayudarlo.

\- ¿Problemas en los negocios amor? – dijo la morena mientras se levantaba de aquel diván para servirle un nuevo trago de Whisky. Intuía que ese no era el motivo que lo tenía así pero no podía abordarlo tan directamente

\- Los normales, socios inconformes, autoridades corruptas, inconvenientes en las aduanas…ya sabe lo de siempre

\- Nada que no hayas resuelto ya- le entrego su copa sentándose nuevamente junto al rubio recostándose en su pecho – y…. ¿cómo va la inseminación de tu nuera?- La morena sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se tensó al mencionar el tema, por lo que se alegró al comprobar que sus sospechas no estaban infundadas y era precisamente eso lo que lo tenía tan retraído

\- Bien, todo va bien – contesto de manera escueta dando un gran sorbo a su bebida

\- Algo me dice que no va del todo bien… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada…solo….que…olvídalo, no es importante- dijo incorporándose incomodo

\- ¿Problemas con la poción? ¿No está actuando como tú deseas?

\- Nada de eso, la poción funciona a la perfección solo no me gusta follar con un mueble – dijo disgustado levantándose a servirse otro trago

\- ah ya veo...-dijo divertida

\- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? – pregunto molesto

\- Querido, si tú quieres a tu nuera más…..como podríamos decirlo…¿participativa? solo tienes que ordenárselo y asunto arreglado – le dijo mimosa rodeando su espalda y besando su nuca.-recuerda que esta semi inconsciente y tú tienes el control, además que cualquier cosa que ella haga, al otro día ni lo recordara.

\- ¿Solo eso? ¿Así de simple?

\- Así de simple – concluyo besando el cuello de su amante

Una noche más en que la castaña se presentaba puntual a la cita con su suegro y como siempre Lucius ya la esperaba para cumplir con su tarea de preñarla, labor que se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, era imposible no sentir, no desear más cada que veía el cuerpo de la chica responderle

Lucius se encontraba totalmente trastornado, estaba convencido que esa insípida chiquilla tan seria y recta en la vida diaria poseía una sensual fogosidad en su interior. Cada que abandonaba su habitación lo dejaba con ansias de más, de mucho más. Numerosas veces terminaba entre las piernas de Denali queriendo satisfacer enardecido la pasión y el "hambre" que la castaña estaba despertando sin lograrlo. Sabía que estaba mal, que todo esto era únicamente con fines de inseminación pero no podía evitar desear oír gritar a la esposa de su hijo producto de un éxtasis

.

Deseaba terriblemente follarla en toda regla, oírla pedir y gritar por más, deseaba no solo inseminar aquel coño, deseaba fallárselo hasta el delirio…..pero sabía que esos pensamientos estaban mal, ella era la esposa de su hijo y la futura madre del heredero. Su conciencia le gritaba que parara, que estaba mal, que ya le había hecho mucho daño a su familia por sus malas decisiones exponiéndolos incluso a la muerte como para que ahora deseara convertir a su nuera en su puta personal. Denali le había dado la opción, tenía el poder de hacer con ella lo que se le antojara pero no estaba seguro si permitirse eso que tanto deseaba era la mejor decisión.

Todos estos pensamientos se aglutinaban en su cabeza mientras observaba como la chica se desnudaba acostándose en la gran cama en espera de recibirlo en su interior. Como siempre Lucius se acomodó entre sus piernas adentrándose en aquel cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

Quería tocarla, chuparla, morderla y marcar esa hembra como suya; podía sentir como el cuerpo de la chica le respondía aun sin ordenárselo, como ese caliente coño se mojaba más y más con cada arremetida y…ya no se pudo reprimir, sin ser consiente del todo se acercó al oído de la chica embriagándose con el olor de su cabello

\- Hermione….con mesura puedes participar en lo que estamos haciendo – le dijo en un susurro. La chica pestañeo colocando sus manos alrededor de la fuerte espalda de Lucius acariciándola para después bajar a sus nalgas tomándolas posesivamente incitándolo a empujar más profundo mientras unos leves gemidos salían de aquellos labios antes silenciosos excitando a un más al rubio quien arremetió furiosamente sus penetraciones.

Un concierto de gemidos endulzaba el oído de Lucius cuando una traviesa lengua se apodero de su oreja, mandíbula y su cuello haciéndolo estremecer. Sus carnosos labios le prodigaban pequeñas succiones mientras sus manos no dejaban de recorrer su espalda. Unas fuertes contracciones en su miembro acompañado de un delirante gemido le indico que la castaña se había corrido; cuando el sopor paso la castaña tomo al rubio volteándolo encaramándose sobre el empalándose de un solo empellón haciéndola gemir. Se quedó un momento estática echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose invadir por el éxtasis disfrutando del placer que sentía al hallarse invadida por el miembro de su amante.

Hermione se movía despacio, de manera cadenciosa haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo y de atrás a delante, Lucius veía extasiado como las tetas de la chica rebotaban voluptuosas de una manera muy sensual con cada arremetida. Tomo sus senos pellizcando sus pezones provocando un gran gemido de la castaña suscitando que esta a su vez incrementara aún más sus movimientos acompañándolos con intensos movimientos de sus músculos vaginales llevando al rubio hasta el delirio. Su cabalgata se hizo más intensa, agitaba su cadera de una forma tortuosa, con un ritmo constante, fuerte, impetuoso y ardientemente lujurioso, cual bailarina de danza tahitiana. Si Lucius supiera algo de cacharros muggles seguramente la habría comparado con una batidora. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué manera de mover esas caderas! Jamás había experimentado algo así ¡podía sentir como cada centímetro de su miembro era aprisionado y exprimido por el calor y la estrechez de la chica haciéndolo experimentar un placer inigualable! podría jurar que ese coño le estaba dando la mejor mamada de su vida.

Tanto placer lo estaba enloqueciendo ni siquiera Denali con toda su experiencia lo había follado de esa manera y era precisamente su nuera quien lo estaba llevando al delirio, ahora entendía por qué su hijo estaba idiotizado con esa chiquilla que era toda fogosidad. Las arremetidas de ambos se hicieron más violentas provocando un grito de la chica que clavando las uñas en el pecho de su suegro se corrió arrastrando a Lucius con ella derramándose una vez más en su interior.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada por la mañana, sentía su cuerpo sudado y lánguido aun sensible por las sensaciones experimentadas por aquel sueño. Todo había sido tan real que incluso aun podía percibir la humedad de su amante emerger de su interior. Llevaba varios días soñando lo mismo, extrañaba muchísimo a Draco, sus besos, sus caricias, el olor de su piel.

Las hormonas estaban actuando no solo en su cuerpo si no que ahora se apropiaban de su mente haciéndola sentir terriblemente excitada y deseosa del cuerpo de su amado. Muchas noches antes de dormir tenía que auto complacerse para calmar un poco el ansia que la invadía, pero parecía que esto ya no era suficiente y su mente estaba en tal tención que había creado en esos sueños un escape. Podía recordar casi a detalle las sensaciones que su amante producía en su cuerpo excitándola nuevamente, sin embargo por más que se esforzaba la cara de él no era clara, al principio supuso seria Draco su marido el protagonista de aquellos sueños húmedos, dado que nunca había estado con nadie más, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Su amante imaginario era toda virilidad y lujuria, nada que ver con la dulzura y pasión con que su marido la tomaba

Decidió no darle mayor importancia, al fin de cuentas solo habían sido un sueño más y se encamino al baño para iniciar su día.

.


	6. Desconcierto

_Quiero agradecer a todos(as) y cada una (os) de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer las locuras de esta servidora, espero me sigan acompañando en esta aventura. En especial a **anisabel,** **Cleoru Misumi, Isis Snape, Sully** y **LuzAzul,** muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cuánto los valoro y alientan a seguir esta historia hasta el final._

 _Les encargo mi otra historia **DOLOR, AMOR Y ESPERANZA** , que espero también les guste. Gracias a todos y espero les guste este nuevo capitulo_

 **Capítulo 5 Desconcierto**

Podía oír a su esposa hablar alegremente de algo que seguramente serian buenas noticias, pero aunque la veía mover los labios y gesticular de esa manera tan distinguida que tanto le gustaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que su interlocutora le decía. Su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, al lado de una castaña que lo desconcertaba e intrigaba por igual.

Necesitaba aire y se encamino al gran ventanal abriéndolo de par en par dirigiendo su vista a un punto fijo donde la causante de sus interrogantes se encontraba. Hermione estaba sentada en una de las jardineras bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro, totalmente ajena a los demonios que aquejaban la mente de su suegro que la observaba con escrutinio. El viento jugaba con sus rizos despeinándolos aun cuando se había afanado en aprisionarlos en ese chongo flojo, la veía torturar su labio inferior con sus dientes y el ceño fruncido absorta en su lectura, ese rasgo tan característico de ella cuando se encontraba nerviosa o algo no le cuadraba. Vestida siempre en esas horribles ropas deportiva muggle q nada favorecían a su figura cuando no tenía que ir a la oficina, nada que ver con la elegancia de Narcisa o la sensualidad de su amante.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo debía admitir que esa chica era especial de cierta forma; muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar que una pequeñísima parte de él la admiraba, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta. Podía reconocerle su valor, su honestidad, su lealtad, su inteligencia y su mente analítica, sobretodo tomando en cuenta cuál era su origen. Pero jamás espero que en la intimidad se transformara completamente.

Tenía muy claro cómo era la esposa de su hijo, por eso es que esa imagen de rectitud y seriedad no concordaba en lo absoluto con la hembra fogosa y vibrante que lo montara indómitamente unas horas atrás. Algo no estaba bien…. algo estaba fallando en esa ecuación tan perfecta que era Hermione Granger, solo con verla cualquiera se daría cuenta que ella no era ese huracán de pasión que lo había absorbido a unos metros de donde se encontraba en estos momentos.

Por más que lo pensaba y lo analizaba no encontraba las respuestas a sus interrogantes…. aunque…..cabía la posibilidad de que lo vivido fuera producto de la poción. Tal vez Denali conociéndolo había incluido algún afrodisiaco en su preparación, tal vez se estaba emocionando demasiado y todo ese despliegue de sensualidad y ardor no era más que una mera ilusión.

\- Lucius ¿estas escuchándome? – dijo molesta Narcissa sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones

\- Perdón querida, me distraje en otra cosa ¿Qué me decías?

\- Tu siempre con la mente en los negocios querido. Te decía que el sanador vino a revisarme ayer y dice que es muy probable que en un una semana más me quitaran este fastidio de las piernas, aunque es posible que tenga que acudir a rehabilitación.

\- Que bueno querida, me da mucho gusto que vuelvas a caminar y retomes tu vida de antes

\- A mí me da más gusto, la verdad es que ya no soporto estar inmovilizada necesito retomar mis actividades; precisamente eso le decía a Andrómeda ayer que me vino a visitar – Narcissa continuo hablando pero una vez más la mente del rubio se alejó de ella volcándose nuevamente en la castaña que en ese momento sacudía su ropa encaminándose rumbo a la casona.

Necesitaba respuestas y solo existía una persona que podía dárselas así que dándole un beso en la cabeza a su esposa se disculpó argumentando que tenía cosas que hacer saliendo rumbo a su despacho para mandar un mensaje.

OOOOOOO

Como todos los días Denali se afanaba por realizar bien su trabajo en la recepción de aquel elegante edificio. Siempre sonriente y amable se había ganado la simpatía de sus compañeros, aun aquellos que no vieron con buenos ojos su ingreso mediante una recomendación, aunque solo el gerente general sabía quién había dado la orden para que ella ocupara ese puesto.

Se disponía a salir a almorzar cuando una lechuza revoloteo posándose sobre su mostrador, sabia de quien era ese mensaje aun antes de abrirlo y no se equivoco

 _Donde siempre en 10 minutos_

 _LM_

Tomando su bolsa se encamino rumbo al área de chimeneas preguntándose que querría el rubio, no era normal que la buscara a esas horas. Tan solo esperaba que no sucediera nada grave.

OOOOOOO

Lucius estaba sentado en el pequeño salón del departamento en espera de que arribara la morena cuando unas llamas verdes en la chimenea dieron aviso que alguien estaba a punto de ingresar

\- Hola darling ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo la chica besando su mejilla de manera cariñosa - ¿sucede algo?

\- Nada linda, solo que tengo ciertas dudas referente al funcionamiento de la poción que estamos usando. Te voy a preguntar algo pero quiero que seas honesta conmigo ¿quedo claro?

\- Por supuesto darling, yo siempre lo he sido y no tengo por qué empezar ahora

\- ¿Usaste algún ingrediente afrodisiaco en la poción? Se honesta

\- No, ninguno. La fórmula de esa opción no se puede alterar ni siquiera un poco, porque se corre el riesgo de que no funcione y en el peor de los casos vuelve demente al que la consume ¿Por qué? – El rubio guardo silencio dándole la espalda a la morena para dirigirse al mini bar en busca de un trago. La chica se sentó en espera de una respuesta que no llegaba mientras Lucius tomaba su wiski pensativo – la hiciste participar ¿cierto? – Su amante volvió a guardar silencio afirmándole sus sospechas – ¿Qué paso? ¿Resulto no ser lo que siempre creíste? – pregunto intrigada, aunque por la actitud del rubio intuía la respuesta.

\- Solo le pedí que participara de manera moderada y simplemente- gruño molesto sin despegar la vista del vaso-…la desconozco, esa no es la mujer con quien mi hijo se casó… ¡ES SIMPLEMENTE IMPOSIBLE! – grito indignado.

\- No tiene por qué ser imposible – contesto la morena levantándose dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el rubio – La mente humana es un universo inexplorable darling, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo funciona en su totalidad. Existen un sinfín de posibilidades para la mente, un ejemplo somos nosotros; la magia que habita en nuestro ser viene de ahí. Por eso mismo hechizos como el Imperio o Cruciatus pierden poder al enfrentarse a una mente fuerte. Perdóname que te lo diga pero tú error siempre ha sido el creer conocer a la perfección a tu nuera y eso te hace subestimarla cuando te ha demostrado una y otra vez que es impredecible.

\- No sé qué hacer…..no sé cómo reaccionar….- Denali podía percibir el conflicto interno de su mentor sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudarlo y preocupada por lo que sus decisiones podrían acarrear- Siento que si sigo por este camino me perderé sin remedio dentro de esa paradoja….y sin embargo…..- callo nuevamente sentándose abatido en uno de los mullidos sillones tomando su cabeza entre las manos.

\- Sin embargo deseas perderte en ella… ¿cierto?- Nuevamente el silencio del rubio confirmo su respuesta- Todo esto dejo de ser una simple follada para preñar a tu nuera ¿verdad?– El rubio siguió sin contestar pero ella sabía lo que en realidad perturbaba a su mentor. Se acercó cariñosa hincándose en la alfombre en busca de la mirada del rubio – Debes tener cuidado Lucius…. no debes abrirle la puerta a los demonios si no tienes la llave para cerrarla…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo fríamente clavando sus orbes grises en los ojos negros de la chica

\- Si tú permites que ella se abra completamente a ti, pueden suceder muchas cosas que tal vez no se puedan revertir

\- Se mas especifica por favor ¿A qué tipo de cosas te refieres?- dijo fríamente bebiendo su wiski de un solo trago incorporándose en busca de otro

\- Podría ocurrir que la poción pierda su efecto, lo que te ocasionaría un gran problema porque literalmente no solo estas violando a la mujer de tu hijo, sino a una heroína de guerra querida y respetada por toda la comunidad mágica de este país

\- ¿Eso podría suceder? – pregunto temeroso bebiendo nuevamente el wiski de un solo trago

\- Podría pasar si la emoción es muy fuerte, aunque también existe la posibilidad de que si eso sucede todo lo que viva y sienta mientras la tomas quede gravado para siempre en su inconsciente, cambiando totalmente su personalidad.

\- No te entiendo ¿de qué forma el sexo puede hacer cambiar la personalidad de alguien? se mas explicita

\- Tu hijo conoce a una Hermione Granger dentro y fuera de la intimidad, sabe perfectamente con quien se casó. Pero si tú dejas salir a esa Hermione que seguramente vislumbraste, ella cambiaría radicalmente su manera de ver y disfrutar del sexo, lo que podría ocasionar que Draco se llegue a sorprender de su comportamiento e incluso puede llegar a creer que su fiel esposa es una adultera.

Otra opción es que después de experimentar todo lo vivido, Draco ya no sea sufriente para ella y termine buscando eso que la satisfaga en alguien más….no se hay un sinfín de posibilidades. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer porque la estabilidad y la felicidad de tu hijo dependen de eso- El cerebro de Lucius analizaba cada opción que la morena mencionaba tratando de encontrar una fisura por la cual el pudiera entrar sin causar más conflictos en su familia si encontrarla

Denali sabía Lucius libraba una lucha entre el amor a su familia y el deseo carnal que su nuera había despertado en él.

\- Lucius…- dijo la chica tomando su mano acariciando su mejilla con mucha ternura- Nuestros sentimientos derivan de nuestros pensamientos y estos pueden ser correctos y armónicos o por el otro lado, incorrectos y equivocados. Lo que es importante es que entiendas que tú y solamente tú eres el responsable de lo que piensas y de lo que sientes; que sin importar el estímulo que recibas, al final del día, tú decides qué pensar y por ende que sentir, la decisión de abrir o no esa puerta está en tus manos. …..y decidas lo que decidas sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo

Lucius se marchó del departamento más confundido de lo que había llegado, sus pasos lo encaminaron a ese bar donde antaño trataba de olvidar el deshonor en que había caído su familia por su culpa.

Después de varias copas entendió que en un principio tenía las cosas muy claras, su familia necesitaba un heredero y él tenía el deber de proporcionarlo dado la esterilidad de Draco, esa era la premisa de todo esto. Pero… ¿En qué momento todo eso se volvió tan caótico? ¿Cuándo la obligación se había transformado en un deseo tan desbordante? quizá si la liberaba un poco más podría saciarse de ella y al fin terminar con aquel capricho. Checo su reloj, ya casi era hora de la visita de su nuera, así que dando un gran suspiro se levantó dejando un par de galeones sobre la mesa y salió del bar para dirigirse a la cita que tenía con su destino.


	7. Obsesión

**Capítulo 6 Obsesión**

Había leído y releído ese informe un sinfín de veces y sin embargo no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía, su mente se encontraba absorta en todos los recuerdos de lo vivido recientemente. Esa chiquilla lo estaba trastornando terriblemente y por primera vez en su vida le tuvo miedo….aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos, se estaba obsesionando con la esposa de su hijo y temía no tener la fuerza para parar cuando el momento llegara.

Por más que su mente racional le ordenase que se detuviera, esa parte de su ser donde se encuentran las emociones más primitivas del ser humano lo alentaba a seguir…Necesitaba probar el sexo con esa mujer en su más burda y primitiva expresión.

Podría jurar que lo vivido recientemente solo era la punta del iceberg y esa chamaca realmente era fuego y no había nada que deseara más en este momento que quemarse en él. Deseaba dominarla, someterla, ser solo él quien pudiera doblegar ese espíritu salvaje sin la ayuda de la poción, poseer su alma y no solo su cuerpo; deseaba hacerla tragarse su orgullo y quitarle esa maldita mirada altanera de sus brillantes ojos; volverla dócil, sumisa…volverla su puta.

Ansiaba poder tomarla a su antojo, cuando y donde se le diera la gana; obligarla a suplicar que la follara sin que nada más importara. Anhelaba poder tomarla por las caderas y hundirse tan dentro de su cuerpo hasta hacerla gritar por más y dejar por siempre su huella en su tierna carne para que nunca no se olvidara que nadie podría jamás llenarla como Lucius Malfoy

Era inútil tratar de concentrarse en el estúpido trabajo cuando su mente no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez la imagen de ella gimiendo de placer haciendo que su deseo se incremente al grado que ya no le importara que fuera la esposa de su hijo; solo de imaginar que Draco la pudiera poseer lograba llenarlo de celos y de rabia porque su hijo podía tenerla a la luz del día y el no.

\- ¡DEMONIOS! -Grito producto de la frustración aventando el pergamino que tenía en la mano levantándose de su elegante sillón para dirigirse al gran ventanal que iluminaba su oficina. El sol comenzaba a meterse coloreando el cenit en tonos dorados y cobrizos que le recordaron al momento el sedoso cabello de su castaña.

¿Su castaña? ¡Qué diablos estaba diciendo! Todo esto era una locura, necesitaba aferrarse a su linaje, a su sangre pura, a lo aberrante que era desear poseer el cuerpo y el alma de una impura que encima de todo era la esposa de su único hijo, la futura madre de su heredero para no perder la cabeza y salir a buscarla en ese momento. Tenía que encontrar una solución o terminaría demente

 **OoOoOoOo**

Hermione esperaba en aquel café al aire libre en el Callejón Diagon a que apareciera su amiga y confidente Ginny Potter, tomaba una helada naranjada en ese momento tratando de mitigar los ardores que emergían de su cuerpo.

Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar que su mente viajara hasta cierto rubio que antaño no la soportaba y que de un tiempo para acá se portaba cortes y amable con ella. Como si de repente hubiera cambiado su manera de mirarla ¿Qué había cambiado en ella para que de buenas a primeras su suegro la viera como un ser humano y no como una aberración? Muchas veces lo sorprendió observándola en alguna reunión de trabajo o cuando compartían la mesa en la gran mansión de una manera extraña que la incomodaba pero que también inexplicablemente la excitaba a la vez, cosa que la avergonzaba sobre manera

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera verlo deseable? Estaba bien que Lucius a pesar de su edad y el tiempo vivido en Azkaban se conservaba muy atractivo ¡Pero era su suegro por Merlín! ¡El padre el hombre que amaba! Eso no estaba bien por donde quiera que lo viera. Había leído todo los libros y artículos que encontró acerca de los efectos de la ingesta de hormonas y el sentirse excitada era uno de los efectos de la misma, pero encontrar atractivo a su suegro ya era el colmo.

\- Perdón por la tardanza – dijo la pelirroja besando su mejilla y sentándose frente a ella – James no quería dormirse y no podía dejárselo a mi mamá con el berrinche que tenia

\- No te preocupes casi acabo de llegar – un mesero se acercó a las chicas para tomar su orden y después de unos minutos se retiro

\- Y cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te tratan tus suegros?

\- Bien, estoy bien….bueno todo lo bien que puedo estar con Draco lejos. – dijo tristemente dando un gran sorbo a su naranjada

\- Si te entiendo, cuando Harry sale de misión yo me siento igual, aunque con la diferencia de que tú no tienes que preocuparte de que tu marido regrese en un cajón

\- No seas dramática Ginny, Harry es un gran mago y un estupendo auror, además que hace mucho que no está al frente en los enfrentamientos

\- Como sea, no deja de ser preocupante. Bueno y no me has dicho como te va con los Malfoy

\- Bien, a Narcissa le quitaran el yeso pasado mañana y Lucius se porta más cordial conmigo

\- Eso sí que es una novedad, ¡Lucius Malfoy siendo condescendiente con una impura! Sí que esta para no creerse ¡Que llamen al Profeta porque esto es artículo de primera plana! O mejor aún a San Mungo porque seguramente a tu suegro se le boto la chaveta - dramatizó la pelirroja

\- No seas exagerada Ginny, Lucius es un poco amable conmigo porque está agradecido por cuidar de su esposa nada más, no es para tanto.

\- ¡Por favor Hermione! ¡¿Cuándo ha sido Lucius Malfoy agradecido?! Ni siquiera cuando sacaste su esquelético trasero de Azkaban lo hizo, eso sin contar con todo lo que has hecho para que sus arcas en Gringotts volvieran a llenarse.

\- Yo que sé, no tengo tiempo de quebrarme la cabeza indagando los motivos de mi suegro para ese cambio de actitud- En ese momento el mesero llego a su mesa colocando ambas órdenes y haciendo una reverencia dio media vuelta y se retiró.- ¿viste que buen culo se carga ese chico? – dijo una vez que el joven se alejó ocasionando que la pelirroja se atragantara

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?!- grito sobresaltada la chica mientras las mejillas de la castaña se teñían de un rojo igual al cabello de su amiga

\- Perdón, pero es que estas hormonas me están ¡!Matando! – tarde se dio cuenta que había metido la pata revelándole algo que Draco no quería que nadie se enterara

\- ¿Cuáles hormonas? – pregunto intrigada

\- Tengo un desajuste hormonal así que aprovechando que Draco no estaba fui con una ginecóloga, una doctora muggle – aclaro viendo la cara de interrogación de su amiga- para checarme y me receto un tratamiento a base de lutropina para regularlo.

\- ¿Por eso tu dificultad para embarazarte linda?

\- En cierto modo si, por te juro que ya no lo soporto. Tengo bochornos todo el día, mis senos crecieron una talla y se han puesto más sensibles, como si me los hubieran estrujado que hay días que incluso desearía no ponerme sujetador y…..- se detuvo incomoda, le avergonzaba sobre manera tener que admitir en voz alta lo que le ocurría.

-… ¿Y? –pregunto curiosa

\- ¡Y estoy excitada todo el maldito día! – Contesto con frustración enterrando su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa – pienso en sexo todo el maldito día, ahora me fijo quien está bueno, quien tiene el mejor culo, el mejor paquete, los mejores brazos, el mejor abdomen, los mejores pectorales…he llegado al grado de categorizar a todos los hombres de la corporación por sus características sexuales –término sintiéndose verdaderamente humillada.

-¡Wao! Sí que estas critica amiga mía, digo te entiendo por qué yo también tengo un revuelo hormonal por mi embarazo y hay ocasiones en que casi violo a Harry en la entrada de nuestra casa, pero no he llegado a ese grado- dijo burlonamente tratando de minimizar lo embarazoso que sería para su amiga hablar de ese tipo de temas

\- ¡No es cómico Ginny! Es humillante y vergonzoso que te sorprendan viendo a los hombres "ahí" imaginando que tan grande serán y como se sentirá….te juro que si no fuera por los sueños hace mucho que ya me le hubiera lanzado al primero que pasara

\- Momento, momento… ¿cuáles sueños?- pregunto intrigada sentándose al filo de su silla

\- Casi desde que Draco se fue he tenido el mismo tipo de sueños. Todos los días sueño que hago el amor con alguien, al principio era suave y calmado pero de unos días para acá mi amante imaginario se está volviendo más lujurioso y salvaje. Me toma con tal intensidad y potencia que tengo que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para reprimir el transformarme en una mujer a la que no le importe ni cómo ni donde, solo tener ese enorme miembro taladrando mi intimidad llevándome hasta el delirio.

\- ¿Y quién es el protagonista de esos sueños pornográficos? ¿Tu marido?

\- Al principio creí que era el pero ahora no estoy tan segura, la verdad es que nunca le he visto la cara y por más que trato de recordar quien es, no lo he logrado, Solo sé que cada mañana cuando despierto mi cuerpo se siente lánguido y sudoroso con un fuerte olor asexo.

\- No sé qué decir…me dejas con el ojo cuadrado amiga….la verdad es que te desconozco, tú no eres así

\- ¿Cómo te imaginas que me siento yo? Tengo miedo Ginny, tengo mucho miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar este deseo que me está quemando, tengo miedo de transformarme en alguien que no soy y terminar traicionando al hombre que amo

\- ¿Has hablado de esto con Draco?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¿Te imaginas lo que podría pensar de mí? ¡Que me estoy volviendo una ninfómana!

\- No creo que el pensaría algo así de ti Herm, Draco te ama y seguramente se pondrá feliz de tener una dama en su casa y una puta en su cama.

\- Merlín te oiga, porque no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar ahora que regrese, seguramente hare lo que tú y terminare violándolo – dijo con una pícara sonrisa – solo quisiera que el tiempo pasara rápido y tenerlo ya de vuelta. La verdad es que me hace mucha falta y no solo en la cama

\- Si te entiendo…. yo te recomendaría que ya que tu mente te está dando un escape en estos sueños, no te reprimas más, déjate llevar y saca toda la lujuria que tienes dentro de ti, desfógate con ese amante para que en la vida real puedas tener la fortaleza de resistir el deseo que sientes dentro de ti.

\- Puede que tengas razón…. Aunque la verdad tengo miedo el descubrir hasta donde soy capaz de llegar.

\- Mira – dijo la pelirroja tomando dulcemente las manos de su amiga- Es natural que te sientas así, tu siempre has sido una persona muy racional y analítica, eso sin contar con que Draco ha sido el único hombre con el que has estado. El sexo es algo maravilloso que se debe disfrutar sin reprimirse y aún más si éste es con el hombre que amas. Permítete dejar de ser la Hermione de siempre aunque sea en sueños, déjate llevar y conócete en ese aspecto y tal vez cuando tu marido regrese se encuentre a una mujer liberada que no tenga miedo de experimentar y disfrutar de él.

-Gracias amiga, no sabes lo bien que me hace poderme desahogar contigo contándote este tipo de cosas que son tan vergonzosas.

\- Eses tu problema Hermione, el sexo no tiene nada de malo, si fuera así la naturaleza o Dios no lo hubiera creado. Es una gran mentira que solo las mujeres de mala reputación pueden disfrutar del sexo, también lo podemos hacer las mujeres casadas y "decentes" como tú y yo. Ahora cuéntame… ¿Quién ocupa los puestos en tu clasificación?– rio divertida tratando de cortar tención de aquel momento –

-¡Ginny! – grito avergonzada la castaña con la cara tan roja como el pelo de su mejor amiga

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se encontraba al frente en la sala de juntas exponiendo el plan de negocios a los inversionistas albaneses; la larga mesa de cedro donde tanto los accionistas como los invitados se encontraban sentados estaba coronada en la cabecera por su suegro en representación de su esposo.

Iba y venía explicando las ventajas y desventajas que les traería invertir en el Consorcio, con un perfecto manejo del tema hablando con una firmeza que era casi imposible no confiar en lo que decía.

Desde la cabecera de la mesa el rubio la observaba desenvolverse segura ante aquellos extraños. Su vestimenta era impecable, una fina blusa de seda blanca abotonada por delante realzaba esas turgentes tetas que tanto le gustaba mamar, aquella falda recta de un verde oscuro apenas unos centímetros arriba de sus perfectas rodillas, permitían ver parte de esas carnosas y torneadas piernas que tanto le gustaba besar mientras descansaban en sus hombros. Nunca le habían parecido tan sensuales sus movimientos, la forma en que agitaba sus manos y como acomodaba su cabello. La manera de desplazarse en ese escenario haciendo volar la vaporosa tela de su túnica ante aquellos extraños, lo estaba excitando sobre manera. Sin poderse contener un minuto más _se_ levantó decidido encaminándose rumbo a la castaña enmudeciendo a los presentes.

Se plantó frente a Hermione quien lo vio desafiante, con ese brillo de deseo reflejado en sus ojos color chocolate provocándolo aún más; Lucius se apodero posesivamente de esos carnosos labios pintados de un rosa claro escuchándola gemir mientras las manos de la castaña trataban de empujarlo para poner distancia entre ambos, la lengua de su suegro se adentraba en lo profundo de su boca tomando sus caderas pegándola más a su cuerpo permitiéndole comprobar su erección.

Cuando el aire le hizo falta a sus pulmones soltó sus labios y de manera violenta desgarro la fina blusa, sacó las turgentes tetas por encima del sujetador y empezó a lamer, chupar y morder con furia hasta casi lastimarla. Con salvajismo la tomo del pelo y la arrastro estampándola contra la mesa; paso las manos por la cara interna de sus muslos subiendo la falda hasta llegar a su sexo notando el calor y la humedad que traspasaba la delgada braga. Con dedos hábiles la aparto y empezó una serie de caricias por su toda su intimidad hasta apresar y frotar el clítoris hinchado que sobresalía. Hermione se resistía tratando de liberarse de su atacante pero por más que lo intentaba no podía frenar los fluidos que mojaban ya los dedos de su agresor. El rubio continuo con la excitante tortura penetrando profundamente con sus dedos la intimidad de su nuera, empujando tan dentro que una marea de calor liquido la inundo por dentro estallando en el centro de a la castaña corriéndose por primera vez sin que nada pudiera hacer para callar el grito de placer que emergió de su boca.

No saco los dedos de su interior ni siquiera para bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, el rubio agarro su miembro y lo acomodó entre las piernas de su nuera moviéndose entre sus muslos simulando la penetración torturando el hinchado clítoris de la chica que no hacía más que gemir.

Cuando Lucius se percató que un nuevo orgasmo se aproximaba en un rápido movimiento saco sus dedos y tomándola por las caderas y se hundió violentamente en su interior haciéndola gritar; podía sentir como cada milímetro de su carne caliente abría de manera bestial aquel apretado coño sintiendo su miembro grande y duro como el hierro. Se quedó dentro sin moverse pellizcando los pezones y magreando las tetas de la chica mientras mordía la tierna piel de su nuca. Podía oírla gemir y respirar aceleradamente bajo el mientras que sus caderas empezaban a tener vida propia moviéndose lentamente.

-¿Quieres más verdad puta? ¿Quieres que te folle? – le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído. La chica mordía sus labios negándose a contestar, negándose a suplicar, pero sus dedos excitaban al máximo sus pezones que le dolían de tan duros que se encontraban notando como sus fluidos mojaban el miembro de su invasor –Como disfruto cuando te mojas en mi polla, no imagine que fueras tan puta -Bajo su mano por delante volviendo a apresar el hinchado clítoris, percibiendo la necesidad de la castaña de ser follada -Pídemelo Hermione, suplícale al viejo padre de tu marido que te folle. ¡Anda hazlo!

-¡Fóllame Lucius por favor, fóllame hasta que no puedas más!– grito ya sin que le importara que los presentes la escucharan rogar

Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta cuando la oyó suplicar y empezó a moverse brutalmente aferrándose a sus caderas entrando y saliendo completamente dilatando la estrechez de su vagina que goteaba de excitación.

-Estas chorreando pequeña puta…voy hacer que te corras como la zorra que eres. -Hermione jadeaba casi al borde de perder el sentido cuando un poderoso orgasmo la golpeo mientras Lucius seguía penetrándola con rabia encadenándole un nuevo orgasmo, dejando a la chica completamente lánguida como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. El rubio salió de su interior y jalándola del pelo la hinco frente a él donde un potente chorro de su semiente se estrelló en la cara y los senos de la castaña embarrándole los rizos.

-Lucius ¿se encuentra bien? – la voz de su nuera lo saco de su fantasía volviéndolo a la realidad de esa aburrida junta donde cada uno de los presentes lo veían de manera extraña

\- Disculpen pero me siento un poco indispuesto – dijo levantándose sin ver a nadie dirigiéndose a la salida tratando de disimular su erección, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

Como pudo llego a su oficina dejándose caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones respirando agitadamente, necesitaba tranquilizarse cuanto antes o todos se darían cuenta. Usando su varita levito la botella de wiski hasta donde se encontraba dándole un gran trago.

Definitivamente ya estaba demente ¿Cómo había podido fantasear con su nuera en medio de una importante junta? Pero el solo tenerla cerca lo enardecía. La deseaba con tanta desesperación que ya estaba rayando en una obsesiva enfermedad. Porque era precisamente eso lo que le ocasionaba la castaña cada que se le cruzaba durante el día, era un cáncer que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, metiéndose en su mente y enardeciendo su sangre al grado que no existía ningún otro pensamiento más que no fuera tomarla.

¿Cómo demonios se había metido en este lio? ¿Por qué no dejo que Draco se encargara del problema? Podría muy bien haber vivido el tiempo que le restase de vida tranquilamente siendo indiferente a esa chiquilla. En cambio ahora, vivía en una agonía constante sintiendo la necesidad de estar al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, buscando la oportunidad para poder adentrarse en el calor de ese joven cuerpo que como una droga terriblemente adictiva no le permitía detenerse. Era inútil….por más esfuerzos que hacia no podía contener ni un segundo más el torrencial deseo que amenazaba con inundarlo. Estaba cansado de luchar contra el mismo noche tras noche para evitarse abrirle la puerta completamente a los demonios que encerraba esa mujer que le estaba trastornando la vida…por Merlín que ya no podía más y que Draco y Narcissa lo perdonaran pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ni un segundo más. Estaba decidido, abriría por completo la puerta y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.


	8. Abriendo la Puerta

_**Qu** **iero agradecer a todas(os) y cada uno (as ) de ustedes por cada comentario que he recibido en esta historia así como las alertas. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo para seguir en esta locura.**_

 _ **Este capítulo está un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, así que si son algo susceptibles (como dicen en la tv) les recomiendo discreción jajaja.**_

 ** _¡Espero lo disfruten!_**

 **Capítulo 7 Abriendo la puerta**

Esa noche cuando la chica se presentó obediente como siempre en su habitación cubriendo su desnudez por esa pequeña bata, se quedó ahí de pie junto a la cama como si esperase su siguiente orden, el solo la miro intensamente observando la pasión contenida en esos ojos chocolate, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros deslizando la bata dejándola desnuda; aparto su pelo y comenzó a besarle el cuello ocasionando que la castaña emitiera un excitante gemido, haciendo que el rubio sonriera orgulloso. Sabía que dentro de su nuera existía un fuego abrazador y que solo bastaba una simple chispa para que la pasión que yacía en su interior emergiera y por Merlín que el seria esa chispa.

Las manos de Lucius bajaron y acariciaron sus pechos pellizcando los pezones los cuales se pusieron erectos al contacto con sus dedos, mientras besaba y lamia suavemente sus orejas le susurraba con una gruesa voz llena de deseo.

\- Quiero que a partir de ahora Hermione, cada que te posea, que te acaricie y te bese no te reprimas, te ordeno que externes libremente todo el placer que sienta tu cuerpo de la manera que tú lo desees. ¿Quedo claro?

-..Si…- dijo la chica con voz entrecortada mientas una de las manos de su suegro fue bajando por su cuerpo en busca de su vagina.

\- Eres MIA Hermione Granger…me perteneces….puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca y tú no opondrás resistencia, al contrario…..disfrutaras hasta la locura cada cosa que te haga y que te diga– le dijo sintiendo como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos - tienes el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida….me he dado cuenta que lo tienes muy cerrado ¿No lo has hecho nunca por detrás?

-No.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-No

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

-No.

-¿Entonces? ¿No te lo ha pedido nunca?

-No, él no es el tipo de hombre que trataría a la mujer que ama como a una puta– le dijo temblando mientras su suegro seguía excitando su clítoris con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba sus tetas

-Pues que desperdiciada estas linda, una hembra como tu esta para disfrutarse ¿Solo has follado con él?

\- Si, él ha sido el único. El hombre que más amo y deseo en este mundo- Al escuchar esas palabras Lucius sintió una punzada de celos atravesándolo haciéndolo enfurecer

\- ¡¿Draco te folla como yo?!- grito mientras jalaba de su pelo para que lo viera a la cara

\- No, mi marido me hace el amor de una manera tierna, amorosa y apasionada. Me hace sentir la única mujer que existe para él. En cambio tú eres un bruto salvaje libidinoso y pervertido que me toma como si yo fuera su puta.

-Créeme que no he estado ni cerca de ser eso que dices linda, pero si eso crees de mi te demostrare que tan libidinoso y pervertido puedo llegar a ser con una puta como tú. Por qué eso eres linda, eres una gran puta. MI puta

-Eso no es verdad- Dijo temblando sintiendo como su cuerpo la traicionaba con cada roce que las expertas manos le prodigaban

-¿No? Entonces dime gatita ¿Por qué estás tan mojada? – Le dijo hundiendo su dedo medio en su interior-… ¿quieres que te folle yo?

-Si – contesto con voz temblorosa cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando

\- ¿Por qué quieres que te folle este bruto libidinoso y pervertido?

\- Porque me gustó mucho como lo hicimos la otra vez- dijo casi en un susurro

\- Pues hoy vas a sentir lo que es ser verdaderamente follada y te sorprenderá lo mucho que disfrutaras de ser poseída por un verdadero macho - un escalofrío de placer recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña desde los pies a la cabeza al escucharle susurrar esas palabras en su oído

\- ¿Le chupas la polla a Draco?

\- No

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no sé cómo hacerlo, además no quiero que piense que soy una mujerzuela

\- Precisamente eso eres tu….una gran PUTA, así que desnúdame y chúpame la polla

La castaña volteo pegando sus senos al cuerpo de su suegro acariciando sus manos subiendo por sus brazos para llegar a su cuello bajando por su pecho desatando la elegante bata dejando el torso del rubio desnudo. Parándose de puntas beso su mandíbula y bajo a su cuello mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo dueña de una sensualidad hasta ahora desconocida; bajo por su pecho deteniéndose un momento en sus tetillas para lamerlas y mordisquearlas haciendo círculos con su lengua. Bajo por su vientre llegando al pantalón de su pijama deteniéndose en el elástico bajándolo hasta sus pantorrillas dejando su erección solo cubierto por el bóxer. Llevo sus labios a su entrepierna y comenzó a besar y morder suavemente el miembro por encima de sus calzoncillos sintiendo el calor y el olor de aquel macho que gemía con cada caricia y cada roce que la chica le prodigaba. Tomo el bóxer por los laterales liberando aquel miembro que salto vigoroso estrellándose en su cara.

\- Ahora si putita, se una chica obediente abre esa linda boquita y cómetela toda- La Castaña obedeció metiendo el palpitante miembro de su suegro en su boca. El rubio inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no tenía experiencia, pero él podía ser un excelente maestro y la fue indicando lo que le daba placer y ella como buena alumna lo complacía.

Lucius sentía la calidez de esa boca envolviéndolo, sin que se lo ordenara su lengua de la chica empezó a jugar con su miembro mientras su pequeña mano acariciaba sus testículos electrizando el cuerpo del rubio. Tomando a Hermione por sorpresa sujetándola del pelo intensifico la penetración llegando a su garganta sintiendo la falta de aire provocándole unas terribles arcadas. Ya no era una simple mamada, Lucius se follaba intensamente la boca de la castaña entrando y saliendo de su garganta dejándola apenas minutos para respirar. Lucius podía sentir las contracciones de la faringe de su nuera sintiendo un enorme placer lo que provocó que explotara en un potente orgasmo derramando parte de su simiente directamente en su garganta y la otra parte lo hizo en la cara y tetas de la esposa de su hijo. - Así es como se debe ver una verdadera puta – le dijo con la respiración entrecortada- Ahora échate en la cama y abre las piernas

Hermione se acostó en la cama como se lo ordenaron sintiendo el cuerpo de Lucius echándosele encima. El rubio atrapo sus labios besándola de manera salvaje adentrándose en su boca, a lo que la chica correspondió con mayor ímpetu entrelazando su lengua con la de su suegro. No era para nada un beso de amor, no como los suaves y cálidos que su marido le prodigaba mientras le hacia el amor, Este era un beso diferente lleno de lujuria, de ira, de ferocidad, de barbarie, como una competencia de ver quien dominaba a quien.

Las manos de Lucius se apoderaron de esas perfectas tetas amasándolas y estrujándolas casi rallando en lo brutal jalando los pezones de la chica hasta hacerle deño mientras sus gritos eran acallados por su boca que no soltó solo hasta que el aire fue necesario en sus pulmones.

Mordió y chupo cada milímetro de ese perfecto cuello dejando su marca a su paso, bajo a los turgentes senos que en ese momento se encontraban rojos del pasado trato con que habían sido objeto. Tampoco fue suave con las montañas que pronto amamantarían a su nuevo hijo, al contrario mordió y trituro los pezones de la chica hasta la saciedad mientras ella no paraba de gritar pidiéndole más y retorciéndose del infinito placer que ese trato le estaba causando.

Bajo por su vientre acomodándose en medio de sus piernas abriéndoselas echándole suavemente el aliento en los labios del coño produciéndole un nuevo gemido a su amante, sin dejar de mirarla se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que su boca tocaron los carnosos labios vaginales de la castaña frotándolos muy suavemente, sacó la lengua pasándosela por todo el coño desde abajo hasta arriba, saboreando los líquidos que emanaban de ella. Dejando la suavidad atrás casi con furia lamía y relamía la intimidad de la chica, lo mismo se comía el clítoris que le daba chupadas en la entrada de su vagina, succionaba sus labios menores y metía la lengua tan dentro como podía. Movía la cabeza de un lado para otro sin apartar su cara de ese casi virginal coño como un poseso arrancándole alaridos de un placer nunca antes experimentado a la castaña llevándola a un brutal orgasmo que la hizo arquear el cuerpo y hundir aún más la cara de su amante en su intimidad

Lucius saboreo toda la corrida de la chica sin moverse de su puesto continuando con su torturante tarea. Tomo los tobillos de la chicha obligándola a abrirse más para él, metió su cara en aquel coño lamiendo hasta el último rincón de aquella raja. Metía y sacaba su lengua follándosela sin darle tregua. Escupía en el sensible clítoris y relamiendo todo lo que podía parecía que no tenía la menor intención de parar en ningún momento.

-¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS! ¡METEMELA! ¡FOLLAME YAAAA!- grito la chica. Aquel concierto de gritos y gemidos lo estaba llevando al éxtasis y queriendo oír mucho más metió dos dedos en el interior mientras mordisqueaba su clítoris provocándole un nuevo orgasmo a la castaña- ¡QUIERO TU POLLA DENTRO! ¡FOLLAME YA CABRON!-Sin darle descanso metió tres dedos y luego cuatro y entonces comenzó a masturbarla bestialmente mientras chupaba nuevamente el clítoris provocando que la chica se corriera salvajemente una vez más suscitando que emanara con gran fuerza de su cuerpo un gran chorro de flujo que baño la cara y la cama del rubio.

Su respiración era agitada reponiéndose del último orgasmo cuando el rubio tiro de su pelo incorporándola apoderándose furiosamente de su boca hundiendo su lengua en su interior obligándola a probar su propio sabor entre dulce y salado mientras apretaba furiosamente esas tetas que tanto lo enloquecen. Su cara y su barba olían a hembra en celo enardeciendo a un más a Hermione respondiéndole aquel beso de la misma forma mientras su mano se apodera del miembro masturbándolo furiosamente.

Violento la lanzo a la cama poniéndola a gatas en el borde entrando de un solo golpe, era glorioso el poder disfrutar de su interior tan húmedo y caliente que estuvo punto de estallar de solo sentirla; aun con lo mojada que se encuentra Hermione grito al recibir a su invasor. Podía sentirlo tan grande llegando donde su marido jamás lo hizo. El rubio no tiene piedad se hunde una y otra vez soltando golpes en aquellas perfectas nalgas, encerrando sus dedos casi con saña en la tierna carne marcándola. Por fin es suya de la manera que siempre deseo, tan suya que quiere dejar una huella indeleble en aquel joven cuerpo para que nunca pueda olvidarlo.

-¡MAS! ¡FOLLAME MAS!- grito suplicando y el impacto una vez más su mano con fuerza en su nalga tomándola del pelo antes de entrar tan profundo que Hermione se sintió perdida. Salía casi por completo solo para entrar con más fuerza. La estaba llevando al orgasmo, faltaba tan poco pero para su sorpresa su suegro cambio tanto el ritmo como la profundidad de sus penetraciones y su inminente orgasmo se difumino, al cabo de un rato volvió a pasar lo mismo, luego otra vez y unas cuantas veces más, cada vez que el rubio percibía que se aproximaba al orgasmo cambiaba el ritmo o hacia algo que la alejaba incrementando la excitación de la chica - ¡YA NO PUEDO MAS! ¡POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO! ¡HAZME VENIR!

-¡Di que eres mi puta o no te correrás! ¡Suplícale a este viejo pervertido que no deje de follarte!

-¡SOY TUYA! ¡FOLLAME COMO SI NO HUBIERA MAÑANA! ¡TE PERTENEZCO HAS LO QUE QUIERAS CONMIGO SOLO NO DEJES DE FOLLARME! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!– ante aquella palabras Lucius se enardecía entrando como un pistón frenético en la chorreante intimidad de su nuera - ¡ASÍ! ¡ASI CABRON NO PARES! ¡FOLLAME MAS!¡MAAAASSSS!- El rubio podía sentir como las contracciones en su miembro le indicaban que la chica estaba a punto de correrse - ¡ME CORRO!- grito mientras un nuevo chorro de flujos bañaba el miembro de su suegro quien empujo tres veces más derramándose dentro con un rugido salvaje perdiendo las fuerzas y desplomándose sobre la espalda de su nuera, quien no teniendo fuerzas para sostenerlo se dejó caer con el encima.

Lucius escuchaba su agitada respiración mientras cada poro de su piel podía percibir el calor que emanaba aquel de la castaña. El rubio metió su mano por debajo de su cuerpo y sin salir de su chorreante vagina llena de su semen masajeo una vez más su clítoris hasta que logro nuevamente que se corriera dejándola vacía y plenamente saciada.

Lucius no permitió que Hermione abandonara su habitación solo hasta que el trino de los pájaros anunció el amanecer de un nuevo día. Llamo a su elfo para que le preparara la tina para un baño relajante y una vez a dentro dejo que el agua caliente y las sales aromáticas hicieran su trabajo. Cerró sus ojos recreándose con los recuerdos vividos solo unos momentos atrás sintiéndose pleno. Jamás en lo que tenía de vida se había sentido totalmente satisfecho sexualmente como en ese momento. Esa chiquilla era todo lo que él deseaba en una mujer. Hermione era bella, inteligente, talentosa, elegante pero sobre todo era una diosa del sexo. Una enorme sonrisa dibujo su rostro solo de imaginar las maravillosas noches que le esperaban esos días.

Antes de meterse a la cama para dormir un par de horas se bebió la poción revitalizante perdiéndose de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo feliz por ser el único propietario de una hermosísima joya.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione se despertó muy entrada la mañana, por fortuna era sábado y no tenía que presentarse a la oficina. Había dormido muy bien pero de manera extraña se sentía cansada y somnolienta; le apetecía seguir en la cama un rato más pero lamentablemente tenía que encargarse de llevar a su suegra a San Mungo para que le quitaran el yeso. Así que casi arrastrándose se dirigió a la ducha con la esperanza de que un buen baño la reactivara.

Pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo cuando sintió un pequeño dolor al llegar a sus senos sintiéndolos más hinchados y turgentes que de costumbre, el solo roce de la esponja en sus pezones le produjo un gesto de dolor, lo mismo paso cuando la esponja llego a su intimidad, Podía sentir los labios de su vagina hinchados y demasiado sensibles por lo que curiosa se enjuago y envolviéndose en una toalla salió rumbo al gran espejo que tenía el vestidor. Dejo que la toalla callera quedando completamente desnuda, reviso minuciosamente sus senos en busca de algún moretón que le indicara el porqué del dolor que sentía pero no había nada, la piel trigueña de sus senos era tersa sin ninguna imperfección; bajo a su intimidad y salvo un pequeño enrojecimiento y una leve hinchazón en los labios de su vagina estaban igual que siempre. Paso los dedos sobre ella como una leve caricia pero al llegar al clítoris sintió un pequeño pinchazo de lo hipersensible que lo tenía.

\- Bueno, seguramente esto también es producto de las hormonas –dijo sin darle importancia, había leído todo lo referente al fármaco que estaba tomando y uno de los efectos secundarios que mencionaban era la hipersensibilidad en sus áreas erógenas así que sin más se dirigió al armario para buscar la ropa más cómoda y holgada que pudiera tener porque estaba segura que sujetador definitivamente ese día no podría usar.

Bajo a desayunar y por fortuna no se topó con su suegro por lo que se sentó alegremente a comer todo lo que en ese momento los elfos le ofrecían; se sentía verdaderamente hambrienta. Estaba por terminar cunado el patriarca de la familia hizo su aparición.

-Buenos días muchacha, hoy desayunas tarde

-Sí, me quede dormida- dijo sin darle importancia a la observación de su suegro

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco desmejorada

-Solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

-Truddy- llamo el rubio y de inmediato el pequeño elfo hizo su aparición- Tráele a la señora un poco de poción revitalizante, tu sabes donde esta- ordeno y haciendo una reverencia el elfo desapareció- Supongo que tendrás muchas actividades este día y es mejor que te encuentres al cien o no rendirás en ninguna.

-Gracias –Fue su única respuesta ante la sorpresa ya que nunca espero que su suegro pudiera preocuparse por su bienestar alguna vez.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Muy bien señora Narcisa, ahora va a tratar de mover su pierna izquierda muy lentamente ¿entendido? – dijo el joven medimago una vez que hubiera retirados los yesos de sus extremidades inferiores

-¡Aahh! No puedo, duele –se quejó la rubia

\- Es normal señora por todo el tiempo que se han mantenido inactivas ¿han disminuido los dolores de cabeza?

\- Solo un poco, aún tengo ataques de migraña

\- Después de la contusión que recibió eso también es normal, se le irán quitando poco a poco, pero para estar más tranquilos me gustaría realizarle algunos estudios por lo que sugeriría que pasara esta noche aquí para hacerlos mañana temprano

-¿Es necesario? –riño la dama

\- Yo lo aconsejaría, pero es su decisión señora Malfoy

-Considero suegra que debería hacerle caso al sanador, sé que no le gustan los hospitales pero estaríamos más tranquilos todos el que nos confirmen que sus piernas y su cabeza están sanas ¿no cree? si gusta me puedo quedar esta noche con usted para que no se sienta sola

\- Gracias linda pero no es necesario. Si no hay más remedio me quedare. ¿Serias tan amable de traerme un par de cosas y avisarle a Lucius que hoy dormiré aquí por favor? Te lo encargo mucho porque últimamente lo he notado algo desmejorado

\- No se preocupe, yo me encargo de todo.-le dijo no muy convencida de que su suegro deseara de sus cuidados

-Sígame por acá señora Malfoy, necesita llenar unos documentos para la admisión de su señora suegra – le indico el sanador mientras un par de enfermeras se encargaban de trasladar a Narcisa a lo que sería su habitación por esa noche.

Hermione llego a la mansión esperando no encontrarse con su suegro, a pesar de la poción revitalizante aún se sentía cansada y lo único que deseaba era llegar a dormir sin tener que lidiar con la incomodidad que le causaba estar cerca de Lucius y más estando solos.

Por desgracia sus ruegos no fueron escuchados ya que en cuanto arribo uno de los elfos le informo que el rubio mayor la esperaba en su despacho, así que sin haber más remedio se encamino hacia allá sin tener la más remota idea de lo que seguramente le esperaría esa noche.


	9. A solas

**_Quiero agradecer a todos(as) los que leen esta historia, en especial a las que me regalan un poco de su tiempo al dejarme un comentario. Créanme que los valoro mucho y me impulsa a seguir con esta locura._**

 ** _Debo advertirles que a partir del capítulo pasado el Lemon de esta historia será un poco más gráfico y espero no ofender a nadie con lo que aquí se describe._**

 ** _Muchas gracias :D_**

 **Capítulo 8 A solas**

Lucius se encontraba en su despacho sentado frente a la gran chimenea una vez más absorto en sus recuerdos. Hacía semanas que en su cabeza no habitaba nadie más que Hermione Granger y todo el torbellino de emociones que despertaba en él.

Estaba cansado de estar en una lucha constante con el mismo entre su deseo y lo que era correcto. Esto tenía que parar, tenía que poner fin a esa relación toxica que lo estaba enloqueciendo, pero solo de pensar en los pocos días que faltaban para que Draco volviera y la separara para siempre de su lado lo mataba de celos y angustia ¿Cómo iba a volver a la normalidad ahora que la había probado realmente? ¿Cómo iba a renunciar a ese manjar que los dioses dispusieron solo para él?

Le era imposible determinar el momento en que dejo de ser una espina en su trasero para convertirse en el eje de su vida. No había momento del día en que dejara de pensar en ella, cada gesto, cada palabra que esos labios emitían durante su convivencia diaria inmediatamente lo trasladaban a las horas de intimidad compartidas; era en definitiva su gran obsesión.

Tal vez para Draco podría tener el título de esposa pero desde hacía un mes Hermione era SU mujer, SUYA, tan suya como no había sido de nadie más. Su cuerpo estaba marcado completamente con la huella de sus besos, con la esencia de su cuerpo y la prueba de eso era ese ser que seguramente ya se engendraba en su interior. Tenía que tomar una decisión, o detenía el tren desbocado en el que se encontraba o simplemente dejar que este se estrellara sin importarle las consecuencias de lo que pudiera pasar.

\- Buenas tardes –se escuchó aquella voz tan conocida sacándolo de sus reflexiones – Lleve a la señora Narcissa esta mañana a San Mungo para que le retiraran el yeso –le dijo adentrándose en la habitación con pasos vacilantes, no sabía por qué, pero estar cerca de su suegro la estaba alterando más de lo normal y al no recibir respuesta continuo – El Sanador recomendó que pasara esta noche ahí porque le harán una serie de pruebas muy temprano el día de mañana y necesitan prepararla

\- ¿Y como esta?- fue la escueta respuesta

\- Bien, está muy bien. De hecho la acabo de dejar instalada ¿ha comido ya?

\- No, aun no ¿y tú?–contestó seco

\- Tampoco. Hare que le traigan algo

\- No es necesario, te alcanzo en unos minutos en el comedor para hacerlo juntos –dio la orden sin opción a replica y dando un ligero asentamiento de cabeza la castaña se marchó.

El cerebro de Lucius comenzó a trabar de inmediato dándole un sinfín de posibilidades de todo lo que podían hacer estando los dos solos en la gran mansión.- ¡ Truddy! –grito y en el acto el elfo apareció ante el- quiero que este día le suministres la poción a la señora mientras comemos ¿está claro?

\- Como el amo ordene- dijo el pequeño elfo y dando una reverencia desapareció.

Fue muy incómodo para la castaña compartir los alimentos con Lucius sin que ningún otro miembro de la familia estuviera. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su suegro sobre su persona inquietándola, porque no era la mirada hostil de antaño si no una muy diferente, como si ella de verdad tuviera un lugar dentro de su vida.

Era cierto que desde hacía más de cinco años formaba parte de la familia Malfoy, pero Lucius siempre se encargó de levantar una serie de muros a su alrededor impidiendo su acercamientos y desde hacía unos días podía sentir como esos muros se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco. No solo en el ámbito laboral. Ya que de unos días a la fecha Lucius le hacía preguntas de índole personal que la desconcertaban aún más así que presurosa tomo el último sorbo de su copa y disculpándose se encamino a la salida

-¿Qué harás el resto de la tarde?- pregunto momentos antes de que la chica alcanzara la puerta

\- Dormiré un poco, no pase buena noche ayer y me siento algo cansada.

\- Mas tarde baja a mi despacho, me gustaría discutir algunas cosas contigo sobre los contratos de Bulgaria

\- Si gusta lo podemos ver ahora mismo- respondió nerviosa

\- No, más tarde. Veré unos asuntos pendientes antes- y sin dar opción a replica el rubio continuo comiendo.

Hermione llego a su habitación recostándose de inmediato en la gran cama ya que en verdad se sentía muy cansada. Tenía tantas cosas rondando su cabeza que su mente racional no podía explicarse, sobre todo las relacionadas con el cambio de actitud de su suegro. Y no es que el fuera cálido o amigable con ella, ya que Lucius seguía siendo osco y directo en su iteración, pero había algo en su mirada que era diferente lo cual era difícil de definir. Quiso distraer su cerebro en otra cosa e intento leer un poco hasta que se quedó dormida.

OoOoOoOoO

Lucius esperaba ansioso caminando de un lado a otro en su despacho como león enjaulado a que la poción hiciera efecto. Estaban completamente solos en la enorme mansión a la luz del día y no tenía que esperar a que dieran las once de la noche para volver a disfrútala. No había nada más en este mundo que el deseara más que poder tenerla completa, entera y consciente para él, pero sabía que por más que lo deseara eso era imposible, porque aunque se llenara de celos y rabia tenía que aceptar que Hermione amaba a Draco por sobre todas las cosas y tenía que resignarse a tenerla así y sin embargo no le importaba, el remordimiento por estar traicionando a su propio hijo desaparecía tan solo al tenerla desnuda y palpitante entre sus brazos. El ruido al accionarse el picaporte de la puerta lo alerto y esta se abrió dando paso a su hermosa castaña la cual solo vestía una pequeña bata de gasa blanca trasparente dejando ver totalmente su desnudez, dándole una visión a Lucius demasiado pecaminosa haciendo que se relamiera los labios ante esa visión.

Camino hacia ella desnudándola por completo, el calor y el olor que emanaba ese joven cuerpo era su mayor afrodisiaco excitándose de inmediato. Aparto las cosas de su escritorio y la sentó abriéndole las piernas, sus ojos color mercurio escrudiñaban minuciosamente cada milímetro de su anatomía lascivamente deteniéndose en los senos que se levantaban firmes y turgentes invitándolo a ser saboreados.

Tomo su cara con ambas manos clavando su mirada en ese rostro de niña apoderándose posesivamente de sus carnosos labios besándola brutal y apasionadamente. Hermione correspondió de igual manera a la invasión de su boca, entrelazaba su lengua con la de su suegro en un baile sinuoso y obsceno recorriendo cada palmo de aquella boca mientras enterraba sus dedos en el largo cabello del rubio mayor. Solo hasta que el aire se hizo necesario el beso se rompió.

La lengua de Lucius se había convertido en una serpiente libidinosa que recorría aquel perfecto cuello mientras sus fuertes manos magreaban vigorosamente los senos de la castaña produciéndole un dolor que la enardecía iniciándolo a continuar con aquel concierto de gemidos de excitación y deseo. Lucius bajo a sus senos apoderándose de los pezones jugueteando con ellos, mordiendo y chupándolos mientras sus manos los apretaban como queriendo extraer la leche que pronto alimentaria a su nuevo vástago.

-¡Mas fuerte! ¡Chúpamelos más fuerte!- gimió la chica. La serpiente clavo sus dientes hasta casi hacerle daño marcando la tierna carne mientras dos de sus dedos ya hurgaban la intimidad de la castaña provocándole un delirante gemido que enardeció a un más su excitación.

-Esto es mío Hermione- su voz cerca de su oído como un susurro sensual erizo los bellos de su nuera- Mío y quiero saborearlo golfa - sentándose en su sillón separo los muslos metiendo su cabeza entre las piernas pasando su lengua serpenteante por su rajita. Hermione jadeaba agarrada a la mesa alzando la cadera para profundizar el contacto de esa boca con su intimidad. Lucius volvió a meter dos de sus dedos mientras lamia, succionaba y mordisqueaba cada rincón de ese exquisito sexo haciéndola explotar.

-Ahora ponte de rodillas y devuélveme el favor – le dijo separándose con toda la cara brillante por los jugos de la chica- chúpame la polla, me muero por darte mi semen.- Hermione se arrodillo sacando el miembro de su suegro del pantalón acariciándolo lentamente clavando sus ojos en los mercurio de él sonriéndole de una forma que Lucius considero demasiado perversa. Acaricio con la punta de su lengua su glande haciéndolo estremecer, lamio el erecto falo de la base a la punta con una torturante sensualidad por varios minutos generándole suaves gemidos a su amante. Abrió su boca lo más que pudo para erguírselo por completo, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que su garganta se contraía en furiosas arcadas tratando de expulsar al invasor.

-Aaah! Si nena, que rico lo haces.- La chica succionaba fuerte acariciando con su lengua el miembro dentro de su boca mientras su mano traviesa jugaba con sus testículos como si de bolas chinas se trataran. Lucius cerraba sus ojos dejándose invadir por el placer de aquella boca cuando sintió como la chica abandonaba su falo para atender sus testículos besándolos y chupándolos. Era verdaderamente torturante el trato que aquella hembra le estaba proporcionando a su miembro viril dándole infinito placer. Sin que se lo esperara, Hermione comenzó a darle un ligero masaje con la yema de su dedo en la entrada de su ano intensificando aún más la erección – Aah! Que sucia eres golfita – La castaña hizo caso omiso del alegato del rubio introduciéndole el falange estimulando la próstata desencadenando el orgasmo de su amante premiándola con un potente chorro de esperma que se estrelló directamente en su garganta mientras el resto se escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Lucius totalmente aturdido con la respiración agitada veía esa como la castaña se relamía los dedos con los que limpiaba el semen que aun escurría por su barbilla sonriéndole provocadora.

Ante tal desafío se levantó furioso tomándola del pelo y estampándola contra la pulida madera de su escritorio aplastándole los senos mientras le estampaba una brutal nalgada dejándole el glúteo enrojecido

-AAAAHH! – Grito la chica sintiendo el ardor en su nalga

\- ¡¿QUÉ PUTITA?! ¡¿TE DUELE?! ¡¿QUIERES QUE PARE PUTA?! – grito furioso atizándole un segundo golpe

-NOOO! ¡MASSS! - El rubio siguió golpeado y apretando sus tiernas nalgas hasta dejarlas completamente rojas. Metió un dedo empapándolo en su mojada intimidad deslizándolo a la entrada de su ano asustando a la chica -¡NO! ¡Por ahí no!.

-Voy a follarte el culo lo quieras o no- Hermione trato de luchar sin conseguirlo al sentir el escozor de ese dedo invasor en su ano - relájate y te dolerá menos – Metió su falo en la vagina acompasando las penetraciones hasta que el dedo entraba y salía con facilidad, luego añadió otro hasta que logro el segundo orgasmo. Antes de que el sopor pasara saco su polla y puso el glande en la entrada del ano presionando.

-¡Me Duele! – Gimió la chica- ¡No lo hagas por favor, aun soy Virgen de ahí!

-¿Crees que eso me importa? Tu eres MIA Hermione, grábatelo bien y solo yo soy ser el dueño de tu culo- El rubio embistió con fuerza logrando meter la cabeza de su miembro.

-AAAAAH! ¡SACALA! ¡SACAMELA POR FAVOR! – Haciendo caso omiso de las suplicas de la chica embisto una vez más introduciéndose por completo -¡ME PARTEEESSSS!– Grito fuera de si, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas presa de un dolor indescriptible

-Ya está dentro golfa, tu culo es tan estrecho y suave que podría correrme sin moverme – Podía oír la respiración entrecortada de la chica junto a su sollozos tratando de superar el dolor, así que para evitarle más sufrimiento sus dedos buscaron entre sus piernas moviéndose alrededor acariciando y estimulando su inflamado clítoris con su pulgar, mientras dos de sus dedos entraban y salían lentamente de su intimidad. La escucho gemir presa de un raro pacer acompasando el movimientos de sus caderas al cadencioso ritmo de su amante. Lucius le dio un sonoro golpe en la nalga incrementando las penetraciones – ¿quieres que te lo saque putita?

\- ¡NO ¡CÓGEME MÁS FUERTE! ¡PÁRTEME!- La envestidas se hicieron más frenéticas, Hermione no podía dejar de gemir y gritar por el extraño deleite de sentirse invadida en su parte trasera llorando de rabia, dolor y de un placer jamás experimentado

-¡Eres mía Hermione Granger y te voy a partir el culo cada que se me antoje porque me perteneces! – Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto afrodisiacas en la chica provocando que sus músculos se contrajeran estrangulando el falo de su suegro haciéndolos estallar en un potente orgasmo -¡TE VOY A LLENAR EL CULO DE MI LECHE!

El rubio callo rendido sobre la espalda de la chica prodigándole una serie de besos antes de salir de su cuerpo haciendo un extraño ruido como el descorche de una botella.

Era todo un poema la imagen de su nuera desnuda sobre su escritorio con las pierna separadas donde se podía apreciar perfectamente el ano completamente abierto y enrojecido escurriendo de su semiente. Sin dudar alguna esa sería la mejor sesión de sexo de toda su vida y no se equivocaba.

OoOoOoOoOo

Casi rayaba el alba cuando Lucius salió exhausto de la habitación que antaño perteneciera a Draco y que compartiera con su esposa desde su matrimonio. La sesión de sexo con su nuera había sido maratónica, la había follado sin descanso en cada rincón de la gran mansión, aunque nada le había causado más placer que hacerla suplicar a gritos por más en la cama que compartiera con Draco. Sabía que estaba mal, que eso era otra afrenta más para su hijo y sin embargo no le importaba, la había tomado a su antojo como seguramente Draco jamás lo había hecho y eso lo hacía sentir poderoso e inexplicablemente feliz.


	10. El Morbo

_Quiero agradecerles a todas (os) ustedes por leer esta historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales leo y valoro mucho. Espero seguir contando con su preferencia en esta y la otra historia que estoy escribiendo. Los dejo con este nuevo capítulo con la advertencia que es algo fuerte. Espero que les guste y me dejen su comentario_

 _Saludos_ :D

 **Capítulo 9 El morbo**

Hacia un par de horas que Narcissa daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, como ya no era necesaria, le habían suspendido la poción somnífera, por lo que su terrible insomnio que sufría desde el retorno del innombrable volvía a cobrarle factura.

Cansada de estar tantos días en cama sin poder moverse se incorporó trabajosamente apoyada de los bastones que le ayudaban a andar encaminándose a la salida. Le apetecía caminar un poco para fortalecer sus piernas y de este modo poder retomar su vida diría. Cada paso que daba eran como cientos de dagas clavándose en su cadera causándole mucho dolor. El sanador dijo que los primeros días eso sería normal pero nunca pensó que sentiría la maldición cruciatus en sus piernas cada vez que intentaba caminar.

Le costó mucho esfuerzo y sufrimiento poder llegar al pasillo, le apetecía llegar a la terraza construida recientemente en aquella ala de la mansión para tomar un poco de aire y poder sentir verdaderamente que estaba de pie. Caminaba trabajosamente apoyada en aquel par de bastones de los que tanto aborrecía depender descansando en cada paso dado tratando de asimilar el dolor que su cuerpo sentía.

Al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lucius escucho un gemido ahogado que la alerto, algo le ocurría a su esposo y tenía que averiguarlo; toco tres veces y no obtuvo respuesta así que sin más entro. La habitación estaba iluminada muy tenuemente, la cama se encontraba desecha y la esencia de un olor que no logro identificar flotaba en el ambiente. Pocas veces había estado en la habitación de Lucius, por lo general era el quien acudía a la suya. Viendo la luz que salía del baño se dirigió hacia ahí tocando una vez mas

\- ¿Lucius? ¿Te encuentras bien querido? –dijo preocupada

-¿Narcisa? –Se oyó la fuerte voz en el interior -¿Qué haces a esta hora levantada querida?

\- No podía dormir y quise caminar un poco, al pasar frente a tu habitación oí un ruido y me preocupe ¿todo bien?

\- Si, no te inquietes, solo estoy un poco indispuesto del estómago- dijo con ronca voz

\- Oh querido, seguramente es por todo lo que has tenido que comer ahora que he estado incapacitada. Espero a que salgas para darte una poción para que te sientas mejor- dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama.

Lo que Narcissa ignoraba es que dentro de ese baño no se encontraba un Lucius enfermo sino todo lo contrario, se hallaba un macho que en ese momento poseía salvajemente a su hembra. Inclinada apoyando su cuerpo sobre la loza del lavamanos y vistiendo con su antiguo uniforme del colegio, una jadeante castaña recibía los embates del rubio que la miraba por el espejo percibiendo en sus ojos color chocolate ese deseo que lo volvía loco

\- Silencio gatita si no quieres que tu suegra nos descubra –le susurra al oído. Hermione obedeció al momento gracias a la poción ingerida que la hacía cumplir las órdenes de su suegro sin chistar. Por esa misma razón era que esa noche a diferencia de las otras, no se había presentado en la habitación de Lucius cubriendo su desnudez con una de sus elegantes batas, si no que en esta ocasión vestía de colegiala.

El rubio había fantaseado con poder follarse a la chiquilla altanera que se le enfrento en tantas ocasiones y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que le ordeno a uno de los elfos que fuera a la residencia de su hijo y le trajera aquel uniforme que la castaña atesorara con tanto cariño.

Fue verdaderamente excítate poder arrancarle el estúpido emblema de Gryffindor del pecho para poder devorar ese par de tetas que tanto lo enloquecían, mordiéndolas y chupándolas hasta dejar su marca en la tierna carne dejándolas enrojecidas y amoratadas; disfruto sobre manera poder deslizar sus manos por sus hermosas piernas hasta perderse bajo su falda escolar en busca de su intimidad, poder desgarrarle la infantil braga de algodón que para ese momento se hallaba completamente humedecida del néctar de la castaña, poder arremangarle la pequeña faldar en su diminuta cintura dejando al aire su hermoso culo para que el pudiera gozarlo a voluntad.

Disfruto poder azotar a su antojo las redondas nalgas de su nuera como si de una niña mala se tratara hasta dejarlas completamente enrojecidas. Era como volver el tiempo atrás y poder tener a su disposición a la insolente chiquilla que antaño se le enfrentara como su igual en el departamento de Misterio.

Deseaba verla sumisa y totalmente sometida al placer que solo él le proporcionaba, así que tomándola de las caderas sin salirse de su cuerpo la cargo hasta el baño para poder ver su reflejo mientras la tomaba, y justo a tiempo, porque si solo se hubiera tardado unos minutos más du fiel esposa lo hubiera encontrado montando a su ardiente nuera como a una yegua.

El hecho de que Narcisa se encontrara en la misma habitación solo separada por una puerta le despierta un morbo tremendo incrementando su excitación. Jalo del pelo como si de una rienda se tratara obligando a Hermione a levantar la mirada haciendo que sus tetas se bambolearan como un par de campanas fuera de la blusa escolar; quería que lo mirara mientras la tomaba y ver en sus ojos ese fuego lleno de lujuria que lo enajenaban, deseaba que su imagen entrando en su cuerpo se grabara en su subconsciente para que entendiera de una vez por todas que nadie, ni siquiera Draco, se le podía comparar.

-Mírame- Le exijo clavando esos ojos grises como un cielo tormentoso en aquella imagen que el espejo le regalaba. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus cabellos despeinados, sus senos enrojecidos por fuera de la blusa blanca que se pegada a su cuerpo sudoroso y esos labios tan rojos e hinchados que parecieran a punto de sangrar de tanto haberlos besado y mordido.

Era tan sensual tenerla así totalmente dispuesta para él, que a punto estuvo de correrse y para evitarlo cambio de ritmo haciendo más pausadas y profundas las penetraciones provocándole a Hermione un débil gemido que empaño con su aliento el espejo frente a ella. Lucius podía percibir el deseo con que Hermione lo miraba, esa mirada desafiante, orgullosa y llena de fuego que antaño tanto odiara, se había convertido en su mayor afrodisiaco. Tan solo verse en esos hermosos ojos a cualquier hora del día le producía una erección casi inmediata.

-Por tu bien, no dejes de mirarme pequeña puta. –Le advirtió tirando aún más fuerte de su pelo mientras le estampaba un sonoro azote aquella perfecta nalga enrojeciéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba. Salió casi en su totalidad y de un golpe se hundió en lo más profundo de ese joven cuerpo provocando que la castaña abriera la boca en un grito silencioso pues ningún sonido emergió de ella.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido querido? –le grito una voz desde afuera

\- Nada querida, solo se me callo algo – le contesto.

Podría haber usado un hechizo silenciador para que su esposa no pudiera oír lo que ahí dentro estaba ocurriendo, pero uno, su varita se encontraban junto a la cama y dos, todo esa situación era la cosa más morbosa y excitante que hubiera vivió jamás y por Merlín que no se lo iba a perder.

\- ¿Sabes? Me encanta tu culo, desde que fue mío la primera vez no dejo de desear durante todo el día que llegue la noche para volverlo a disfrutar, dime Hermione ¿quieres que te rompa el culo nuevamente? – la castaña cerro sus ojos negando con vehemencia con movimientos de su cabeza tratando de poner distancia con su agresor, pero para Lucius esta fue una invitación clara para visitar la puerta trasera de su nuera.

Lucius salió totalmente de su cuerpo acomodando el glande en la entrada del orto hundiéndose de forma violenta y brutal en su rosado culo, Hermione gritaba y gemía retorciéndose de dolor sin que de su garganta saliera sonido alguno. Esto enardeció al rubio sobremanera haciéndolo sentir poderoso al ser él y solo él el poseedor de ese lugar donde nadie más había estado.

La vio desplomarse sobre el lavabo aplastando sus enrojecidas y amoratadas tetas, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos tratando de controlar con fuertes respiraciones el dolor que su invasor le producía. El rubio siguió entrando con fuerzas renovadas dispuesto a tatuarle las entrañas con su esencia mientras Hermione llegaba a un doloroso orgasmo sin poder dejar de mirarle con sus orbes empapadas en lágrimas por el torturante placer que su suegro le proporcionaba.

Lucius había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que su nuera se había corrido en lo que iba de la noche y sin embargo sentía que no eran suficientes, necesita cada día más de ella como una poderosa droga que lo aturdía sin permitirle medir las consecuencias. No podía dejar de mirar a través del espejo su esbelto cuerpo sudoroso vistiendo su uniforme escolar, era realmente exquisito ver el rebote de sus tetas cada que entraba en ella, la lozanía de su piel, sus piernas largas y torneadas, el bello encrespado de su pubis; pero sobre todo lo que más loco lo volvía era ver su cara enrojecida producto de su excitación. Definitivamente era una imagen tan contradictoria que ese rostro de niña buena fuera poseedora de unos ojos tan llenos de lujuria y deseo que era imposible no anhelarla cada vez más.

\- ¿Todo bien querido? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres que entre? – se escuchó la voz un poco angustiada del otro lado de la puerta

\- No es necesario Cissy, enseguida estoy contigo solo dame un minuto- dijo arremetiendo aún más fuerte en el perfecto culo de su nuera hasta sentirse derramar en su interior. Aun jadeante salió del cuerpo de la chica, le fascinaba verla así con las piernas abiertas, la falda arremangada y sus orificios chorreando de su esencia escurriendo hasta llegar a las blancas calcetas, era una imagen demasiado sensual que si no fuera porque su esposa se encontraba a pocos pasos regresaría una vez más a poseerla como solo él podía hacerlo. Se colocó su bata arreglándose su larga cabellera rubia mientras se acercaba al oído de la chica- No creas que esto se ha terminado bonita, enseguida vuelvo. Mientras ve preparando la tina y espérame, me apetece follarte ahí.

-Lucius! – Grito alarmada la rubia al verlo salir del baño -¿pero qué te ha pasado querido? Seguramente tienes fiebre mírate nada más como estas de rojo y sudoroso

\- No es nada querida, solo estoy un poco descompuesto del estómago pero nada que no se alivie con un buen sueño reparador ¿aun tienes de esa opción para dormir?

\- si, en mi habitación tengo suficiente

\- Perfecto, vamos por ella y sirve que tomas un poco tú para que descanses. Necesitas estar fuerte para la rehabilitación mi querida Cissy

\- Tu siempre preocupándote por mi querido – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras su esposo la tomaba en brazos con rumbo a sus aposentos.

OoOoOoOoO

Ese día por la mañana Hermione se sentía realmente cansada y somnolienta, no entendía como aun habiendo dormido tanto amanecía sintiéndose así. Casi a rastras se dirigió hacia la ducha en espera que un baño la reactivara. Al salir paso frente al espejo y no pudo evitar detener su marcha para contemplar la imagen que éste le devolvía. Realmente se veía cansada, su cabello estaba imposible, completamente enredado como en sus viejos días de colegio. Aunque extrañamente si bien sus ojos estaban rodeados por notorias ojeras, estos desprendían un brillo deslumbrante que hacía que su rostro sin ni una sola arruga e imperfección en su fina y suave piel se viera hermoso.

Paso sus manos por sus senos sintiendo el dolor acostumbrado bajando lentamente una hacia su intimidad percibiéndolo hinchado y húmedo como en las últimas semanas y esa imagen le pareció muy sensual; extrañamente ella jamás se había considerado así, pero últimamente se sentía más sexi, podía percibir que de un tiempo a la fecha las miradas de los hombres al pasar se posaban en ella seguramente producto de las feromonas que desprendía por su constante excitación. Miro el reloj, se hacía tarde. Tenía que darse prisa si quería comer algo antes de entrar a la reunión que estaba programada esa mañana.

Se arregló elegantemente sexi con un conjunto negro de pantalón de seda que le enmarcaba y apretaba perfectamente su firme trasero, un top blanco donde un discreto escote permitía ver el nacimiento del canalillo de sus senos, un saco corto acinturado y un par de sandalias color plata de tacón medio. Arreglo su cabello en un moño flojo, se maquillo en forma discreta como solía hacerlo, puso unos pendientes de diamantes en sus orejas, un poco de perfume, tomo su bolso y salió a iniciar su día.

Paso rápidamente al desayunador donde como siempre se encontraba su suegro degustando su café leyendo el profeta quien la saludo amablemente como lo venía haciendo por lo que ya no le extraño. Nada más llegar a la mesa el rico aroma de los alimentos la invadió, estaba realmente hambrienta

\- Buenos días muchacha ¿Por qué tan apresurada?- dijo el rubio sin levantar la vista de su periódico, tenía que hacer acopio de todo su auto control para no tomarla en ese momento ya que su solo aroma lo excitaba sobre manera ¡Por Merlín! Cuanto la deseaba, a pesar de todo lo vivido en ese mes no tenía suficiente de ella.

\- Buenos días suegro, tengo una reunión muy importante con los accionistas albaneses para la revisión del contrato, estoy casi segura que estarán conformes con las modificaciones que le hicimos- contesto la chica de manera jovial sirviéndose una abundante porción del suculento desayuno.

Hermione comió lo más rápido que pudo para poder saciarse mientras conversaba de cosas sin importancia con su suegro (sintiéndose más cómoda con su interacción) y salió casi corriendo a su reunión.

Lucius la vio alejarse moviendo sus caderas elegantemente, no pudo reprimir el impulso de posar sus ojos grises en esas carnosas nalgas que tanto placer le estaban proporcionando deseando que pronto fuera de noche para volver a tenerla una vez más.


	11. El Regreso

_**L**_ ** _es dejo este capítulo esperando que no me odien, todo tiene un por qué y más adelante lo verán, lo juro ;)_**

 **Capítulo 10 El Regreso**

Hermione llego a la mansión un poco más tarde de lo normal, la reunión se había prolongado más de lo que se había estimado pero gracias a Merlín todo estaba saliendo bien y próximamente se podría celebrar un nuevo logro para el Consorcio por lo que todo el equipo había ido a cenar.

Subió la gran escalinata con rumbo a la habitación de su suegra para avisarle de su llegada. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta un sonriente rubio platicaba animado con Narcissa

-¿Draco? – Dijo sin caber en su sorpresa lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo- ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí? Te esperaba hasta el fin de semana

\- Las cosas salieron a la perfección y un poco antes de lo previsto así que adelantamos el viaje y heme aquí para que dejes de extrañarme – dijo con su acostumbra sonrisa de lado mientras besaba tras su oreja como a ella le gustaba

\- ¿A qué horas llegaste? ¿Comiste algo? –dijo un poco ruborizada

\- Acabo de llegar y si, comimos algo antes de salir amor

\- Seguramente tu padre se alegrara de que estés devuelta hijo – dijo la rubia acomodándose en el sillón – ha estado un poco estresado desde que te fuiste por la carga de trabajo

\- No exageres mujer, no es algo que no haya manejado siempre – dijo Lucius en la entrada del cuarto de Narcissa. Le había sorprendido mucho el ver a su hijo en casa pero de su sorpresa paso a los celos al ver como este abrazaba posesivamente a la castaña del talle, tuvo muy poco tiempo para recomponer su expresión antes de que su familia lo notara- Hola hijo ¿Qué tal todo? – dijo el rubio ofreciéndole le mano a Draco

\- Muy bien padre, todo salió como se esperaba

\- Me alegro, bueno los dejo un momento tengo unos documentos que revisar antes de la cena – se dirigió a Narcissa dándole un beso en su rubia cabellera y salió de la habitación totalmente frustrado y molesto por tener a su hijo de vuelta rumbo a su despacho; tenía que ordenarle al elfo que le suspendiera la poción a su nuera o se vería en graves problemas.

Esa noche cenaron en familia ya que Draco se encargó de bajar a Narcissa; Lucius se encontraba callado, taciturno y podría decirse que algo incómodo, sobre todo cuando Draco tomaba de la mano a su castaña. Disculpándose se retiró a su estudio donde bebió muchos vasos de whisky durante varias horas. Quería embrutecerse para no pensar pero ni aun así podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Hermione desnuda y de solo imaginar que seguramente en estos momento se encontraría follando con Draco se llenaba de furia y celos. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no ir a arrancarla de los brazos de su hijo y reclamarla como suya, porque eso era, Hermione era suya.

Se sorprendió al notar que lloraba ¡El, Lucius Malfoy llorando! que estúpido y patético debía de verse, pero por más que trataba de reprimirlo le era imposible que el cumulo de sentimientos se desbordara llevándoselo consigo como una avalancha, así que sabiéndose solo se dejó ir golpeando la pared hasta sangrarse los nudillos, igual que en los tiempos que el Señor Oscuro habitaba su morada, como cuando el miedo a perder a su familia y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo lo envolvía. Solo que en esta ocasión su llanto era muy diferente porque esta vez su miedo surgió con más ímpetu al darse cuenta que por primera vez en su patética vida se había enamorado…..se había en de la esposa de su hijo.

Sin poder soportarlo un minuto más con su mano ensangrentada tomo su bastón saliendo rumbo al único lugar que le podía dar seguridad en este momento porque, estaba seguro que de seguir ahí no podría detenerse más y subiría por ella.

 **OoOooOoOoOooO**

Después de charlar un poco más con Narcissa y asegurarse de que tomara las pociones recomendadas el matrimonio se dirigió a su habitación. No bien habían cerrado la puerta cuando Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de su marido reclamando sus labios. Lo besaba con una desesperación y lujuria recorriendo cada parte de esa boca y despeinando su platinada cabellera desconcertando al rubio.

Tiro de la fina camisa rasgándola saliendo los botones en todas direcciones sin que eso le importara para después tumbar a su marido sobre la mullida cama subiendo sobre el besándolo nuevamente mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar los perfectos pectorales de Draco

\- Cielos linda ¿Qué te ocurre? Jamás te había visto así – le dijo el rubio entre jadeos cuando su esposa se encontraba chupando y mordiendo su cuello – la chica no contesto siguió besando y chupando el pecho y abdomen de su esposo mientras sus manos traviesas abrían su pantalón liberando su miembro. Hermione lo acaricio de arriba abajo muy suavemente pasándolo por su cara y cuello. Se despojó el estorboso top y el sujetador siguiendo con su tarea de acariciarse con el miembro del rubio provocándole a este pequeños gemidos, sobre todo cuando lo paso entre sus tetas envolviéndolo con ellas comenzando un pausado sube y baja – ¿Ahh linda donde aprendiste a hacer eso?- gimió

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que pare? – le dijo mientras le sonreía de una manera sensual

\- Me encanta y no te atrevas a parar mmmh! - La chica seguía con la torturante caricia en el miembro de su esposo pasando su lengua por el glande cada que este salía de sus tetas

\- ¡Por Merlinnn! – grito el rubio cuando su esposa abrió la boca como una boa engulléndolo por completo hasta su base haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara de placer al sentir las contracciones de la garganta queriéndolo echar fuera. Hermione repitió el mismo trato un par de veces más combinándolas con fuertes succiones, chupadas y lamidas al miembro de su esposo - ¡Para linda o harás que me corra! – dijo el rubio tratando de detenerla, solo hasta que la castaña sintió que las venas se hinchaban un poco, signo inminente de que su marido estaba a punto de correrse paro dándole una ligera mordida en el glande para evitar la eyaculación - ¡¿Por Merlín Hermione que me haces?!

\- Nada – dijo la chica poniendo cara de inocencia – solo aplico lo que leí hace poco en un libro- La realidad es que Hermione misma se encontraba sorprendida de la sagacidad con que estaba actuando pero no podía decirle a su esposo que todo eso que ahora estaba disfrutando lo había aprendido en los sueños recurrentes que tuvo durante su ausencia.

La chica se despojó del resto de su ropa quedando desnuda ante su esposo, puso sus manos en su cuello acariciándose lentamente sin dejar de verlo hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales apretó y acaricio para luego bajar por su vientre hasta su vagina dándole un par de caricias se dirigió a gatas hasta llegar a su marido sonriéndole de aquella forma tan peculiar.

Draco la veía anonadado con la boca abierta casi babeante ¿Cómo era posible que en tan solo un mes su conservadora esposa se hubiera convertido en toda una seductora Mata Hari? Pero su cerebro no tuvo tiempo de procesar nada porque en ese momento su cónyuge adentraba su miembro en su interior.

-Aaah! Estas muy caliente y súper mojada amor- fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que la castaña empezara con su cabalgata. Primero lo hizo lentamente arriba y abajo, detrás hacia delante mientras acariciaba el pecho de su esposo pellizcando delicadamente sus tetillas pero poco a poco el ritmo se fue incrementando. Sus caderas una vez más cobraron vida propia moviéndose frenéticamente en su bien conocida danza tahitiana sobre el rubio que solo gemía preso de ese delirante placer que le estaba dando su esposa, entre ese movimiento y sus contracciones pélvicas literalmente le estaba exprimiendo la polla - ¡PARA LINDA! ¡PARA QUE NO AGUANTO MAAASSS!

-¡NO DRACO! ¡NO TE CORRAS QUE ME FALTA POCO!- Un rugido sordo salió de los labios del rubio antes de vaciarse por completo en el interior de su esposa sin que esta hubiera conseguido el tan ansiado orgasmo. La chica sintió como los potentes chorros de esperma se estampaban contra su útero llenándola por completo. La castaña lo cabalgo unos minutos más tratando de conseguir lo que buscaba hasta que el miembro del rubio perdió la erección saliéndose de su interior y dejándola completamente frustrada. Molesta bajo de su esposo en dirección al baño para hacerse

\- Lo lamento amor, pero es que entiende que tenía casi un mes sin follar y luego vienes tú con toda esta novedad. Uno no de hielo gatita – le dijo tratando de disculparse

\- No te preocupes, supongo que tienes razón – bufo desde el baño. Ella conocía muy bien a su marido y sabía que una que era de los que podían estarla follando por horas sin correrse, pero una vez que lo hacía le costaba un poco volver a tener otra erección.

\- Dame unos momentos para reponerme ¿sí? Y ya veras

\- Claro, tomate todos lo que quieras - dijo la chica entrando nuevamente a la alcoba vestida con la más espantosa pijama que Draco le hubiera visto en su vida acostándose junto a su esposo

\- Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Digo, el que uno se encuentre completamente frustrada sexualmente no es algo que de risa ¿o sí?

\- Linda entiende, fue un accidente

\- ¿Sabes que Draco? Duérmete ya mañana vemos que podemos hacer. Buenas noches – dijo la castaña dándole la espalda acomodándose para dormir.


	12. Ma petite lumière stellaire

**_Hola que tal, quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos (as) y cada una(o) de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer a las locuras de esta servidora, sus comentarios del tipo que sean los valoro y los tomo muy en cuenta. Yo no podría clasificar esta historia como un Dramione pero tampoco podría decir que es n Lumione, cuando esta historia termine espero ustedes me digan como lo clasificarían._**

 ** _Quiero contarles que soy una gran fanática de los Dramiones ya que esta pareja es mi favorita y he leído muchos, algunos buenísimos otros no tanto, pero cada una de las historias que se publican en este foros vienen de la imaginación de su creadora y hay mucho mérito en ello. Existen dos historias que no se si alguna de ustedes las ha leído (si no se las recomiendo ampliamente)_** **Tear You Apart de** **Verona d'Ascoli** **_y_** **En el Nombre del Padre de** **Helena Grand** **_que son la base para que en esta loca cabecita mía se imaginará la que ahora me hacen favor de leer y que está a punto de llegar a su fin. Espero no herir la susceptibilidad de nadie ya que la premisa de mis historias está en imaginar "_** **que pasaría si…." _La vida es impredecible y no siempre las cosas llegan como uno las imagino._**

 ** _Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero me dejen su Reviews_**

 **Capítulo 11 Ma petite lumière stellaire**

-¿Te ocurre algo Darling?- Pregunto Denali mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo de su amante. Desde que Lucius empezara con la tarea de preñar a la esposa de su hijo sus visitas íntimas eran cada vez más escasas, solo la buscaba para poder desahogarse de los sentimientos contradictorios que fueron creciendo dentro del rubio sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Lucius se había enamorado de Hermione, la noche que Draco volvió de su viaje y llego a su departamento en aquel estado de desesperación y dolor, con los nudillos sangrantes y sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas lo supo, no hubo necesidad de que se lo confesara.

-Nada linda – fue su escueta respuesta

-Sabes que no puedes engañarme, es por la esposa de tu hijo ¿cierto?- el cuerpo de Lucius se tensó con la sola mención de la castaña

-Claro que no, ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasa- murmuro

-Te enamoraste de Hermione Granger Lucius, no hay necesidad que me lo digas, eso lo sé

-..…. Me he enamorado de una mujer a quien no quiero dejar- dijo poniéndose de pie vistiendo su bata para después dirigirse a servirse un wiski - Me enamoré de ella y me la llevaré esta noche.

-¿Ya lo pensaste bien? ¿Sabes todo lo que acarrearía el que tú hagas una cosa así? Hermione tiene toda una vida por delante al lado de Draco. ¿Se la quieres robar a tu hijo y aun así dices que la amas? Eso no es amor.

\- ¿Y según tu qué es entonces?- contesto molesto

\- Es un amorío tonto y frívolo con que quieres darte gusto que no tiene lo esencial.

-¡Lo que yo siento por esa mujer NO es un simple amorío ni un capricho estúpido como lo supones! ¡Jamás me había sentido así! ¡Jamás nadie en toda mi vida había logrado entrar en mí como lo ha hecho ella! ¡Esta en mi mente y en mi sangre de día y de noche, yo también me negaba a aceptarlo hasta que no me quedo más remedio que sucumbir ante la realidad! ¡La amo! ¡Maldita sea, la amo con cada molécula de mí!

-Tal vez eso que siente es real para ti, pero no para tu nuera. Tú nunca podrías tener con ella lo que tiene con Draco. Confianza, compromiso, entrega, complicidad, perdón. Ellos tienen una relación de años que los ha llevado a ver las cosas a través de los ojos del otro y por eso es que sin palabras entiende perfectamente sus necesidades.

\- Yo la amo, tú no puedes entenderlo. No tienes idea de lo que es el amor- musito derrotado ante la verdad que la morena le estampaba en la cara. Todo eso que le decía era cierto, lo había visto, había sido testigo de cómo había nacido el amor entre ellos y como sin importar los obstáculos seguían adelante juntos, protegiéndose y ayudándose el uno al otro.

\- Claro que lo se Lucius, y te puedo decir que es eso que sientes multiplícalo por un número infinito, hasta la eternidad y apenas vislumbrarás lo que significa amar de verdad. Amar es buscar la felicidad del ser amado e independientemente de los que sientes por ella, yo sé que amas a tu hijo Lucius, tú amas a Draco más que nada en esta tierra. Recuerda todo lo que tuviste que vivir y sufrir durante la guerra nada más por protegerlo ¿en verdad deseas causarle un sufrimiento y un dolor tan grande al arrancarle al amor de su vida?

\- ¡¿Entonces qué hago?! ¡¿Dime qué hago?!- grito llorando de frustración- ¡¿Qué hago con todo este dolor que siento dentro de mí?! ¡Me siento tan impotente!- le dijo dando un fuerte golpe en la pared mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente empapando su rostro, se sentía patético llorando como un adolecente por alguien que jamás seria para él-…..En todos el tiempo que he vivido he experimentado muchos sentimientos dentro de mi… gozo, ira, odio, frustración, alegría, tristeza, miedo….pero jamás había sentido este vacío que se filtra como briza helada en mi interior. Ni siquiera durante mi estancia en Azkaban cuando los Dementores me custodiaron sentí este dolor desgarrando mi corazón y mi alma.- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en aquel diván

\- Guarda ese sentimiento en el fondo de tu alma y dejarla ir, ella ama a tu hijo tu eres solo un sueño no su realidad, su realidad es Draco y hagas lo que hagas no lo podrás cambiar.

-¡No quiero renunciar a ella!- grito desesperado

-Pero ella no te pertenece, entiende que nunca te ha pertenecido, ni te pertenecerá. Lo que has vivido a su lado es solo un dueño y es hora de que despiertes a tu realidad. – dijo la morena abrazando a su mentor quien al entender la verdad de sus palabras se quebró por completo llorando como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

-Daria lo que fuera por poder regresar el tiempo atrás y nunca haberte sugerido que ayudaras a tu hijo a preñar a tu nuera- sollozo al ver la llaga punzante en que se había convertido el otrora orgulloso Lucius Malfoy.

-Al contrario Denali, a pesar de todo el ayudar a mi hijo a preñar a su esposa ha sido la mejor de todas las malas decisiones que he tomado en toda mi vida

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Los días siguientes fueron un martirio para Lucius Malfoy, por fortuna Narcissa fue dada de alta y el matrimonio volvió a su residencia dejando sus noches vacías y anhelantes. Lucius procuro estar lo menos posible en la mansión los días que el joven matrimonio permanecieron en ella. Era realmente torturante ver las miradas de amor que ambos jóvenes se prodigaban y tenía que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza y auto control para no sacar su varita y separar a la pareja cada que los veía juntos.

¿Eso era el amor del que tanto hablaban? Porque en definitiva él no lo quería experimentar, odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable. Él que siempre fue frio y objetivo, que anteponía la razón ante todo, ahora estaba sufriendo como un adolecente deseando que existiera una oportunidad para que esa mujer pudiera sentir aunque fuera una pequeña parte de lo que el sentía por ella. No le sería suficiente interactuar en escasas ocasiones en la oficina, el necesitaba más. Necesitaba poseerla, volver a adentrarse en la calidez de su cuerpo, volver a ver esa mirada delirante mientras la poseía, volver a sentir el palpitar de su corazón sobre su pecho después de haber llegado al éxtasis…deseaba que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes

La última noche que Draco y Hermione estuvieron en la mansión decidió jugársela nuevamente ordenando al elfo que vertiera un poco de poción somnífera en la bebida de su hijo y de su esposa y la conocida poción en la de Hermione.

Esa noche cuando Hermione entro en su habitación ataviada con una de sus elegantes y traslucidas batas le pareció el ser más hermoso y sublime que hubiera visto, como un ángel bajado del cielo para llenar su vida de la pasión más pura que hubiera sentido jamás en su vida.

La tomo suavemente por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz llevándola a la cama, donde la desnudo y beso de manera suave y delicada cada parte de su anatomía, Hermione respondió cada una de las caricias de su amante con leves gemidos que se fueron intensificando cuando el rubio llego a su intimidad bebiendo de esta el torrente que fluía de su interior.

Cuando entro en ella sabedor que tal vez sería la última vez que experimentaría ese placer que solo el cuerpo amado puede brindar, no se contuvo y la amo como jamás lo había hecho con ninguna mujer. Cuando todo término y ambos llegaron a un potente orgasmo Lucius permaneció dentro de ella y un afluente de lágrimas salía de sus ojos mientras susurraba palabras de amor al oído de la castaña, ese tipo de cursilerías que siempre crítico y que ahora tenían un real sentido para él.

-Te amo Hermione, quiero que siempre recuerdes que a pesar de todo te amo y que si por mi fuera te llevaría lejos de aquí donde pudiéramos estar juntos, pero yo sé que tu no sientes lo que yo, tu estas enamorada de Draco y eso a pesar de todo no lo he podido cambiar, he tenido tu cuerpo infinidad de veces y como se me ha dado la gana y sin embargo jamás pude poseer tu alma. Es cómico que mientras yo obtuve tu cuerpo tú te quedaste con la mía, mi linda gatita, estarás siempre en mi corazón y a pesar del dolor que siento dentro de mí, no me arrepiento de haberte amado por que gracias a ti al fin supe el significado de esa palabra. _l'amour Ma petite lumière stellaire_ ( te amo mi pequeña luz estelar)

Hermione permaneció en silencio escuchando la confesión de su amante, podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar producto de su llanto y algo dentro de ella la llevo a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos apretándolo aún más contra su pecho.

-Todo estará bien – fue lo único que la joven le dijo a su suegro antes de tomar su cara con sus manos y apoderarse de sus labios besándolo de manera dulce y apasionada, tal como él le enseño.


	13. Tomando el Control

_**Hola chicas (os), perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero en mi país (México) Noviembre es mes de muchas celebraciones y estuve algo ocupada en el trabajo por este motivo.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas por todos los comentarios hecho a esta historia, créanme que aprecio y valoro cada uno de ellos sean buenos o malos ya que sin importar cuál de estos sean, se tomaron el tiempo para escribirlos y eso se agradece de corazón.**_

 _ **Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y saludos a todas (os)**_

 **Capítulo 12 Tomando el control**

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Draco? – Pregunto un preocupado Theodore Nott ante la poca participación que estaba teniendo en aquella reunión

-Déjalo – dijo burlonamente Zabini- seguramente después de haber estado un mes "abstemio" no desea más que llegar a su casa para quitarse las ganas – rio alegremente

-Tú y tus comentarios fuera de lugar Blaise, en serio Draco ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te podemos ayudar?

\- No es algo de su incumbencia

-Oh, vamos Draco. Somos tus amigos, si a alguien le puedes contar es a nosotros – dijo Zabini

-Blaise tiene razón, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites Draco- sentencio Theodore

-Esto es algo muy íntimo y personal

-¿Qué?- corearon al unísono. Draco se dirigió al pequeño bar que había en su oficina sirviendo sendos vasos de wiski los cuales distribuyo a sus amigos

-No sé qué pasa con Hermione, sé que no debería estar hablando de este tipo de cosas y menos estando Blaise presente pero la verdad es que no sé qué hacer.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- contesto Nott

-Ustedes saben que Hermione siempre ha sido muy reservada en cuestiones de sexo

\- Claro que lo sabemos amigo, nunca te la pudiste encamar hasta que no hubo una sortija de por medio- se burló Blaise- tú fuiste su primera vez, así que el que este renuente a este tipo de temas no es de sorprenderse.

\- El problema es que desde que regresamos siento que no la satisfago del todo en la cama.

-¡¿Cómo?!- grito Blaise atragantándose con el wiski- No inventes Draco, si hay alguien aparte de mí, obviamente, que pueda satisfacer a una mujer ese eres tú. Recuerdo que en el colegio no hubo bruja que se te resistiera, no por nada media casa de Slytherin paso por tus armas

\- Y no solo las de nuestra casa – intervino Nott- No debes olvidar la fama que se creó nuestro amigo y las chicas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y hasta una que otra de Gryffindor hacían malabares para llamar su atención.

\- De Gryffindor no- grito divertido el rubio recordando todas las travesuras realizadas en aquella época con una nostálgica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¡Claro que sí!- corearon al unísono sus amigos

-¡Recuerdas a las gemelas Patil? Una de ellas estaba en Gryffindor - dijo Nott

-Hermano, fuiste mi héroe en aquella ocasión- dijo Zabini dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda al rubio - de todos nosotros, fuiste el primero en conseguir realizar la fantasía de todo hombre, el acostarse con 2 hermanas

-Y de dos casas diferentes- Dramatizo Theodore

\- ¡Y al mismo tiempo!- Grito Blaise

-Eso fue solo suerte – dijo el rubio tratando de minimizar su hazaña – Parvati nos descubrió a Padma y a mi haciéndolo en el aula de trasformaciones y en vez de hacerme una escena como imagine que ocurriría, decidió unirse a la fiesta

\- ¡Y valla que fiesta!- grito un emocionado Blaise - fue todo un acontecimiento, no se habló de otra cosa durante meses

\- Te acuerdas también de lo ocurrido en el campo de Quidditch después de un partido contra Ravenclaw con aquella chica por la que Potter babeaba, ¿Cuál era su nombre? – dijo Theodore

\- Chang su nombre es Cho Chang y era la buscadora del equipo – sentencio el rubio riendo al recordar como lo habían hecho en su Nimbus 2001 mientras volaban sobre el estadio

\- Pues bien que busco y encontró las bolas dentro de tus calzoncillos- rieron divertidos por la ocurrencia de Zabini- ¡Vaya equilibrio hermano!

-Y cómo olvidar como en cuarto año durante el torneo de los tres magos no hubo chica de Beauxbatons que no conociera tu cama- sentencio Nott

\- Me sorprende que hayas dejado ir a Madame Maxime - Dijo burlonamente Zabini- Así que si pudiste complacer con tan solo catorce años a una legión de puertas francesas que incluían una vela, no me vengas a decir que no puedes con la mojigata de Granger

\- ¡Oye más respeto que estamos hablando de mi esposa!

-La cual no te quiso soltar el "tesoro" hasta no ver el anillo en su dedo

-De hecho, si no hubiera visto lo enamorado que estabas de ella yo hubiera jurado que te casaste con ella para no perder tu récor de invicto-sentencio Theodore- Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué crees que no la estas satisfaciendo en la cama?

-No sé cómo explicarlo, solo lo siento

-¿Has hablado con ella al respecto?- dijo el pelinegro

-No, no hemos tocado el tema

\- ¿Por qué? Ustedes siempre han tenido mucha comunicación Draco y un tema tan íntimo como el sexo no debería ser problema

-Porque la conozco y sé que se saldrá por la tangente, ella es así cuando de sexo se refiere. Y no es que me queje, nuestros encuentros son muy placenteros, aunque hay cosas que jamás haría, lo sé, precisamente por eso he aprendido a limitarme cuando estamos junto por que la amo

-Tal vez ese sea el problema- Sentencio Theodore- que has aprendido a ser algo que no eres y tarde o temprano eso te iba a rebotar en la cara. ¿Cómo sabes que Hermione también se está limitando por no hacerte pensar cosas que no son? Las mujeres son así, muchas permiten que sus cadenas mentales las aten y se reprimen en cuanto a sexo se refiere por no ser juzgadas mal. No hacen cierto tipo de cosas por miedo a que nosotros pensemos que son unas putas, pero el que no lo hagan no significa que no lo deseen ¿me explico?

-Yo pienso igual que Theodore, si es tan complicado hablarlo con ella directamente no lo hagas, solo que la siguiente vez no te reprimas y se tú mismo. Vuelve a tu mujer la mejor de las amantes, si es que ella lo permite, y serás el hombre más feliz de la tierra; porque al fin de cuentas es el deseo de la mayoría de nosotros, que tu esposa sea una dama en la calle y la mejor de las putas en la cama. Créeme que si pudiera hacer que Pansy pensara y actuara así yo dejaría de andar de ojo alegre

-Eso la verdad lo dudo –dijo Nott burlonamente ganándose un gesto de desagrado infantil por parte de su amigo

Draco no respondió, se limitó a ver por la ventana como el sol se metía en el horizonte, tal vez sus amigos tenían razón, tal vez su relación con Hermione había madurado a tal punto que tenía que dejar de reprimirse sexualmente y dar rienda suelta a todo lo que su amada esposa provocaba en él…..tal vez….

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione se sentía realmente frustrada, a pesar de tener sexo con su marido casi todas las noches, ella no llegaba quedar totalmente satisfecha como tantas veces lo hizo en sus sueños. Y lo peor de todo es que estos sueños habían desaparecido, como si el regreso de Draco los hubiera ahuyentado; así que no le quedaba más remedio que fingir que estaba complacida tratando de que el rubio no se diera cuenta.

Esa tarde se encontraba en la cafetería habitual donde se veía con su gran amiga y confidente Ginny Potter esperando que esta pudiera ayudarla en lo que consideraba una crisis personal.

-Hola linda, perdón por el atraso pero ya conoces el temperamento de James, cuando decide portarse mal no hay quien le gane ¡es demasiado voluntarioso! la verdad es que ignoro de quien heredo eso.

\- No te preocupes, casi acabo de llegar- dijo la castaña tratando de contener la risa ante tal comentario, ya que no había conocido nadie más voluntarioso que su querida amiga.

-¿Por qué tan desganada? Creí que estarías radiante de felicidad por el regreso de Draco

-Lo estoy, es solo que….

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen problemas?

\- No Ginny, yo soy la del problema y por más que le doy vueltas no sé cómo resolverlo. Tienes que ayudarme por favor o mi matrimonio podría destruirse

-¿Tan grave es? Dime que está ocurriendo

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que platicamos de como las hormonas incrementaron mi apetito sexual?

-Si los recuerdo ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¡Que estoy frustrada sexualmente! –Dijo con mucho pesar- Por más que me esfuerzo por sentirme satisfecha cada que Draco y yo lo hacemos, no he podido conseguirlo

-¿Has hablado con el de esto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No es tan fácil!

-No entiendo porque es tan complicado. Tú y Draco son una pareja que se ama Herms, siempre se han tenido mucha confianza y no veo por qué no puedas hablar de este tipo de temas abiertamente. Según recuerdo tu marido tenía fama en el colegio de ser un gran amante y se dé buena fuente que no estaban exagerando, así que no le veo el problema

-Es muy difícil abordar ese tipo de temas con él, tú no sabes cuan orgulloso puede ser mi marido ¿recuerdas aquella vez que discutimos sobre los emblemas de las casas del colegio Ilvermorny? Él estaba empeñado que una de ellas era un Hipogrifo y yo decía que el símbolo es un Thunderbird

-Cómo olvidarlo, los dos estaban tan empecinados que tuvieron que preguntarle al embajador de Norte América para salir de la duda

\- Y tuve razón, pero no pude disfrutar mi victoria por la cara agria que tuvo durante una semana, aunque la cara fue lo de menos, sus comentarios sarcásticos eran insoportables. A tal extremo llego su rabieta que no tuvimos sexo durante esa sema y se dormía en la orilla de la cama para evitar que lo tocara y a pesar que yo le preguntaba qué era lo que lo tenía tan molesto el evadía la pregunta o simplemente contestaba "No tengo porque". Ahora imagínate el que yo le insinué que me está quedando a deber en la cama, sería un gran insulto para su ego

-¿Y por qué esperas que sea Draco el que lleve la batuta en el sexo? ¿Porque no puedes ser tú la que tenga la iniciativa? Dile lo que siente, lo que deseas, o mejor aún, tómalo, sedúcelo, maca el ritmo, vuélvete tú la activa y deja la pasividad.

\- ¿Y si se desconcierta por ese cambio de actitud?

\- Pues le dices que se te ocurrió al leer uno de tus libros muggles de sexualidad y asunto resuelto

Una majestuosa lechuza se posó al lado de la castaña entregándole un pequeño royo de pergamino, el cual la chica tomo y leyó al momento

-¿Sucede algo linda?

-No, es de Draco que me dice que no comeremos juntos pero que me aliste pues saldremos a cenar

-¡Esta noche es la ocasión perfecta para que puedas aplicar de todo esto!

-No lo creo Ginny, esto es algo complicado

\- Tú eres la que te lo complicas, créeme que después de que vea tu nueva lencería no pensara más que en follarte

-¿Cuál lencería?

-La que iremos a comprar en este momento en la nueva sucursal de Victoria's Secret que se abrió en el callejón Diagon- dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras se levantaba tendiéndole la mano

Tal vez Ginny tenía razón, esa podría ser la ocasión idónea para liberarse por completo así como lo había hecho tantas veces en sus sueños.


	14. El Tierno se Fue

**_Hola a todas ustedes, quiero disculparme por haberme perdido durante tanto tiempo, no es excusa pero surgieron algunos problemas que poco a poco se han ido resolviendo afortunadamente. Quiero agradecer a tod s y cad un de ustedes por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, así como sus comentarios ya que buenos o malos siempre los he valorado mucho. Prometo firmemente que no dejare esta historia inconclusa ya que falta poco para el final_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a tod s_**

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **El Tierno se Fue**

Una hermosa melodía interpretada por el cuarteto de cuerdas inundaba el ambiente dándole un cálido y romántico toque a los comensales que en aquel momento degustaban los más suculentos platos de la cocina francesa en aquel elegante restauran muggle. Un poco alejada de resto de la gente se encontraba una pareja hablando alegremente de tonterías, sus platos ya habían sido retirados y en ese momento disfrutaban de un delicioso Coeur de la creme acompañado de la segunda botella de Château Lafite Rothschild.

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado por la hermosa mujer que tenía por esposa, Hermione era todo lo que él deseaba y buscaba, verla en aquel momento enfundada en ese vestido de seda gris plata la hacía más deseable y por eso rogaba a Merlín que la decisión que había tomado no tuviera repercusiones negativas en su relación.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa, sabía que quizá el hecho de que ella tomara la iniciativa pudiera no ser bien visto por su marido, pero estaba decidida a terminar con aquella ridícula situación, ella amaba profundamente a Draco y no había hombre que ella deseara más que él, así que haciendo honor a su casa tomo un poco de crema de su postre y traviesa la embarro en el arco de cupido de su esposo, sin pensarlo y desinhibida por el vino, se acercó a su boca y sacando la lengua se la paso por sus labios, Draco no se apartó y animada siguió besándolo de aquella manera tan poco común en ella, se apartó un momento estudiando la reacción de su esposo quien solo le sonrió de lado como sellando su complicidad, mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior volvió a acercarse para posesionarse nuevamente de su boca encontrándose con una traviesa lengua que invadió su interior entrelazándose con la suya iniciando una danza erótica, sensual y apasionada olvidándose por completo de donde se encontraban.

El beso fue roto por ambos solo cuando la respiración se hizo necesaria, la castaña tomo la mano de su esposo al oír como en ese momento el cuarteto interpretaba su canción de bodas y sonriendo lo invito a levantarse dirigiéndose a la improvisada pista donde algunas parejas se encontraban bailando. Draco la tomo del talle elegantemente y para su sorpresa la chica se pegó por completo a su pecho entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello jugando con los cabellos de su nuca, el rubio pudo sentir como los perfectos senos de su adorada esposa eran aplastados contra su pecho mientras sinuosa rosaba su miembro en su abdomen provocando una erección casi inmediata que oculto aferrando el pequeño cuerpo de su castaña más hacia sí. Podía ver el fuego que emergía del interior de aquellos ojos color chocolate ¡Por Merlín! Podría quemarse vivo en él mil veces y no le importaría.

La chica lo atrajo nuevamente apoderándose de sus labios, el rubio permitió que ella fuera la que llevara el control por lo que aquel beso fue dulce, tierno, sublime, pero aun así cargado de erotismo y sensualidad. Se besaban con lentitud, disfrutando de sus bocas, de la calidez que emanaban sus cuerpos y deleitándose con la humedad de sus lenguas. Era una emotiva escena la que se apreciaba en ese momento, una joven pareja en medio de aquel restaurante se abrazaban enamorados sin imaginar que un torbellino de fuego amenazaba con explotar dentro de ellos.

Cuando la melodía termino volvieron a su mesa donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Draco volvió a llenar sus copas ofreciéndole la suya a su bella esposa

-Por la mujer más inteligente y bella que he conocido en mi vida y que me ha concedido el honor de ser mi esposa- dijo el rubio levantando su copa

-Por el hombre más maravilloso y sexi del mundo que me ha permitido formar parte de su vida- respondió la castaña mientras chocaba la propia con la del rubio dándole un pequeño sorbo- Te amo Draco, nunca creí que se podría amar con tanta fuerza como te amo a ti. No sé qué nos depare el futuro pero estoy segura que mientras estemos juntos podremos afrontar lo que venga.

-Te amo Hermione, sabes que es difícil para mí poder expresar mis sentimientos de manera tan abierta como tú lo haces, pero también sabes que el que no te lo diga tan a menudo no signifique que no lo sienta.

-Lo se mi amor, cada día te encargas de demostrarlo con todos los detalles que tienes para conmigo y me siento muy feliz de poder corresponderte - la castaña tomo la cara de su rubio esposo entre sus manos perdiéndose en ese mar tormentoso que tanto amaba volviéndolo a besar.

El beso dulce se fue intensificando cada vez más hasta volverlo salvaje, Hermione dejo sus labios y siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula fue bajando hasta su níveo cuello dando pequeños besos y mordiscos provocándolo. Tomo la mano del rubio metiéndola bajo su falda, colocándola sobre su diminuta braga para que sintiera su humedad, Draco jamás se hubiera imaginado que su recatada mujer se atreviera a ese tipo de cosas en un lugar público lo que potencio su excitación.

Sus dedos empujaron la tela contra el sexo de su esposa sintiendo la rigidez de su clítoris, la chica ahogo un gemido dentro de la boca de su esposo cuando este aparto la barrera introduciendo un dedo en el interior de su mujer encontrándose con la calidez y la humedad de su intimidad, Draco mojo uno de sus dedos con el jugo que emanaba dándole un excitante masaje en el clítoris provocándole un gran placer que era casi imposible disimular. La castaña empezó a mover su cadera adelante y atrás muy suavemente intensificando el gozo que aquella experta mano le estaba prodigando.

Ambos estaban en su propio mundo de placer devorándose mutuamente, perdidos en el deseo creciente olvidándose por completo que a unos metros la gente reía disfrutando de su velada mientras los meseros iban y venían de las cocinas sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a pocos metros de ellos, nadie sospechaba, que Hermione Malfoy, la heroína de guerra sentía un orgasmo llegar en lentas oleadas de intenso, húmedo y caliente éxtasis empezando en su vagina y expandiéndose por cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Córrete amor, deja que vea tu placer… como me gustaría follarte ahora mismo- le dijo suavemente mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. La castaña temblaba de gusto mordiendo sus labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar para no gritar por el éxtasis que estaba viviendo y sin poder contenerse más se corrió derramándose sobre aquella experta mano en un lugar público multiplicando una excitación que apenas podía controlar. Un gemido involuntario escapo de su garganta en el momento en que pequeños chorritos de flujo escaparon de su coño, bañando aquellos dedos que se movían fuerte y velozmente sobre su jugosa gruta.

Poco a poco se fue relajando mientras la mano de Draco aflojaba su presión hasta separarse definitivamente de ella, entre suspiros pudo ver como el rubio llevaba sus dedos brillantes a la boca chupándolos como si se tratara del mas suculento manjar, pavoneándose ante lo que había provocado en el joven cuerpo de su esposa.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo el rubio con naturalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, la chica solo pudo asentir con una tímida sonrisa que contrastaba con la excitación que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Draco acomodo sus ropas y pagando la cuenta tomo de la mano a su hermosa esposa abandonando aquel establecimiento; apenas habían avanzado un par de paso cuando tomándola del talle desaparecieron.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O**

Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento a la estancia principal de la mansión del joven matrimonio Malfoy seguramente habría creído que habían sido atacados por algún mago oscuro. Estaba totalmente desecha, los finos jarrones hechos añicos, las fotografías con los cristales rotos, los muebles fuera de su lugar y los pesados cortinajes arrancados de las paredes. Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento jamás hubiera imaginado que tal destrucción lo habían causado los mismos dueños de la moderna mansión.

Nada más llegar se abalanzaron uno contra el otro destrozando todo a su paso sin que nada importara más que ellos. Las ropas fueron desgarradas al igual que el mobiliario en un intento de dominar uno al otro. No había tregua en aquel torbellino de lujuria en el que en ese momento se encontraban. Draco estaba gratamente sorprendido de disfrutar de la lujuria que se desbordaba de su recatada esposa, jamás imagino que su seria mujer fuera capaz de hacer lo que él nunca se atrevió a pedir. Le había roto por completo el pantalón apoderándose de su falo succionando, chupando, lamiendo y tragándolo hasta la base volviéndolo loco de placer hasta el punto de correrse sin que la castaña parara en su tarea solo hasta haber saboreado la última gota de su agua de vida.

La aventó sobre la cama con una velocidad que la castaña apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar abalanzándose sobre ella besando, mordiendo y succionando cada parte de su cuerpo dejando un sinfín de marcas en la tersa piel de su esposa. No fue dulce, ni tierno, mucho menos considerado con el joven cuerpo que se le estaba entregando sin reservas. Se deleitó a su antojo saboreando el dulce jugo que emanaba de la intimidad de su mujer sintiéndose verdaderamente poderoso cuando logro que se volviera a correr en su boca.

Hermione se encontraba como drogada en ese mar de sensaciones queriendo cada vez más y más del placer que su hombre le proporcionaba. Sin pensarlo atrajo al rubio hacia su boca y pudo paladear su sabor en aquellos labios. Tomo al rubio encaramándose sobre el siendo su turno de ser marcado por su tierna mujer que en esos momentos estaba transformada en una leona en celo. Subió a horcajadas empalándose ella misma mientras el rubio mordía sin piedad el delicado pezón provocando un escandaloso gemido de la chica que enervo a un más sus sentidos. La tomo por las caderas incitándola a moverse lo que no tardó en hacer moviéndose sinuosa de atrás hacia adelante con una suavidad casi exasperante.

-Eres estupenda- dijo entre gemidos cuando su mujer incremento sus movimientos haciéndolos cada vez más fuertes y cadenciosos, en definitiva ese baile le brindaba un infinito placer al sentir como su falo era exprimido por aquel movimiento de cadera que estaba empezando a adorar. Ninguna mujer con las que compartió el lecho le había hecho sentir tanta lujuria y arrebato como se la estaba prodigando a borbotones su esposa. Tomo de las caderas a su castaña intensificando las arremetidas, tocando partes de su interior que nunca fueron alcanzadas provocando un agónico y sublime éxtasis. Draco se giró sin salir de su interior empujando cada vez más fuerte como queriendo fundirse con el calor que emanaba de sus entrañas.

-Fóllame el culo, quiero sentirte bien adentro en cada parte de mí, quiero ser tuya completa mente- dijo la chica en medio del sopor que el éxtasis le provocaba. Draco no necesito oír más, la volteo y abriendo sus nalgas chupo el rosado agujero, le dio un fuerte cachete, luego otro y luego otro, hasta poner la blanca piel de un rojo intenso. Hermione sintió que vivía un déjà vu cuando el familiar escozor y calor la estremeció.

-Eres mía Hermione Granger, complemente mía- dijo empujando la cabeza de su falo apretándosela fuerte ya que le costaba entrar por la estrechez de la chica, pero no desistió hasta meter el glande, apoyo sus manos en su espalda y de un golpe fuerte de caderas se clavó salvajemente. La castaña no reprimió el grito de dolor al sentir al invasor notando el escozor en su dolorido culo mientras se dilataba. Un empujón más y estuvo completamente dentro, se quedó quieto esperando que el cuerpo de la chica se acostumbrara a él para evitar hacerle más daño.

-¡Aaah! Te siento enorme mi amor- gimió sin ocultar las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos- me duele horrores pero no te apartes de mí- Draco empezó a mover lentamente las caderas, moviéndose parsimoniosamente, sin prisa, disfrutando como su miembro era devorado y succionado por ese orifico tan anhelado y que nunca pensó conquistar- Sigue mi amor, sigue. Toma de mi lo que desees como lo desees, disfrútame y déjame disfrutarte, soy tuya y tú eres completamente mío- Esas palabras fueron como un afrodisiaco para el rubio que sin restriñirse en nada volcó toda la pasión y el salvajismo contenido durante todo ese tiempo en el rosado culo de su mujer, acelerando las embestidas cada vez más fuerte casi con desesperación

-Yo soy este Hermione, el hombre con quien te casaste, el hombre con quien decidiste unir tu vida- dijo entre jadeos mientras estampaba su mano en la tierna piel de la nalga.

-Mi amor ardería en el infierno ahora mismo antes de renunciar a esto- dijo la castaña entre sollozos mientras su esposo arremetía una y otra vez entrando hasta el fondo, saliendo casi por completo y volviendo a entrar como un loco. Como toda respuesta la castaña levanto sus caderas para recibirlo aferrándose a la fina colcha en cada arremetida mordiéndose los labios con las sacudida de placer que recorría su cuerpo a cada enviste hasta hacerla explotar en otro orgasmo que fue acompañado de un torrente de flujo que encharco la pulcra cama.

\- Me encanta tenerte así, dispuesta y entregada –dijo dándole otra palmada en la nalga – Es como un sueño poder follar tu estrecho culo, esta tan caliente y tan apretado que a duras penas puedo moverme.- Hecho todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la chica obligándola a acostarse buscando el botón para avivar la hoguera que amenazaba con explotar entre sus piernas; lo froto, lo pellizco y con una fuerte arremetida volvió a llevarla al paraíso haciéndola correrse como una loca. -Me encanta hacer que te corras así- le susurro entre jadeos muy cerca de su oído. Saco su polla de un golpe de su culo y la metiéndolo en el coño mordiendo la tierna carne de su cuello un torrente de placer que la castaña no se molestó en ocultar salió de su garganta en forma de un sensual alarido de hembra en celo. Draco estaba como poseído arremetiendo con fuerza en el estrecho coño de su esposa para luego salir y perforar el rosado culo sin importar los gritos de la castaña, una y otra vez entro y salió de sus orificios sintiéndose plenamente dueño de ellos y del cuerpo que los portaba.

-Voy a correrme- espeto el rubio sintiendo como su cuerpo se preparaba para expulsar la semilla de su interior

-Si Draco córrete, llena mi cuerpo de ti- Empujo tres veces más derramándose en el interior de la chica con un rugido salvaje llevándola consigo, empujo dos veces más y perdiendo las fuerzas se desplomo sobre su espalda, escuchando su agitada respiración dejándola vacía y plenamente satisfecha.

Hermione supo en aquel instante que una nueva vida comenzaba para ella, jamás tendría que volver a imaginar o soñar cosas porque de ahora en adelante las viviría al lado del hombre que amaba.


	15. El Dolor de Tu Presencia

**El Dolor de Tu Presencia**

La Mansión Malfoy está situada en Wiltshire, al sureste de Inglaterra, era un antiguo edificio con terrenos extensos llenos de jardines y animales exóticos. En ella han vivido durante generaciones los Malfoy, una antigua familia de magos orgullosa de su sangre pura. Durante su ascenso al poder Lord Voldemort eligió a Malfoy Manor como su lugar de residencia y cuartel base para los mortífago, por lo que la otrora señorial mansión paso a ser un lugar lúgubre, lleno de muerte y dolor. Después de la guerra y al ser absueltos, los Malfoy decidieron renovar la gran casona modernizándola con la esperanza de que con eso desapareciera la sombra negra que se percibía en cada rincón.

Una cuadrilla de trabajadores se volcó a la tarea de hacer las renovaciones modernizándola y permitiendo que el astro sol entrara a purificarla. Estas reformas fueron las causantes del accidente que sufriera Narcissa y de facilitarle a Lucius el poder acercarse a su nuera para materializar su elaborado plan. Pero con lo que nunca conto fue que en el inter, el terminaría completa y estúpidamente enamorado de ella, a tal grado que estaba tentado a irse lejos llevándola consigo.

-Deja de dar vueltas querido y siéntate a tomar tú te- Narcissa podía ver claramente el nerviosismo de su esposo, se había levantado y sentado en aquel sillón infinidad de veces. Jamás espero ver a Lucius en ese estado de ansiedad solo por el anuncio de su hijo sobre algo importante que querían compartir con ellos.

-Están tardando demasiado – bufo molesto volviéndose a sentar recibiendo la taza que la rubia le ofrecía- Sabes de sobra que si algo no tolero es la impuntualidad, quedaron de estar en la mansión a la hora del almuerzo.

-Cálmate Lucius, Draco nos informó que pasarían primero al corporativo a enviar unos oficios antes de venir para acá

-Aun así, creo que cuatro horas son más que suficientes para hacerlo.

Las llamas verdes en la chimenea anunciaban la llegada de alguien, Lucius se levantó como impulsado por un resorte cuando la joven pareja apareció.

-Bienvenidos –dijo sonriente la rubia desde el mullido sillón en el que se encontraba- estábamos empezando a preocuparnos un poco por su tardanza- sentencio

-Disculpa madre- respondió Draco acercándose a la rubia depositando un beso en su frente- tuvimos que hacer una parada técnica- dijo de una manera traviesa que no paso desapercibido por su padre, el cual carraspeo molesto al notar el sonrojo de la chica al escucharlo.

-Hola suegra ¿Cómo se siente hoy?- dijo la castaña acercándose para besar la mejilla de la rubia que en ningún momento se movió de su sillón. Al agacharse Lucius pudo vislumbrar un par de marcas al parecer echas recientemente en el hermoso cuello de la chica. Su analítico cerebro no tuvo que trabajar mucho para darse cuenta a que se refería su hijo con "parada técnica". Lejos estaba de imaginar que las semanas siguientes a la cena fueron un éxtasis para el joven matrimonio, solían aprovechar cualquier ocasión para hacer el amor sin importar donde se encontraran. A Draco le excitaba mucho hacerlo en su oficina cuando todo el personal se encontraba en su jornada laboral o por la tarde cuando la brigada de limpieza hacia sus tareas. Cada rincón de su casa y el edificio del corporativo fue testigo de la entrega y la lujuria que ambos desbordaban. Tal vez si Lucius lo hubiera sabido no habría podido contener los terribles celos que le costaban mantener a raya cada que los veía juntos.

-El sanador Sanderson dice que estoy evolucionando bien y pronto deberé dejar de usar el bastón y caminar normalmente, aunque la verdad aun siento dolor y no me siento segura sin él

-Eso es magnífico- respondió la castaña con una radiante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.- vera que pronto podrá volver a caminar normalmente.

-¿Y bien?- sentencio Lucius Malfoy visiblemente exasperado por la palabrería- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querían comunicarnos?- Draco atrajo hacia sí a su esposa tomándola de la cintura incomodando aun más al rubio mayor que no apartaba la mirada de la chica.

-Padre, Madre….-La solemnidad de las palabras de Draco le estaba crispando los nervios, Lucius sospechaba cual podía ser la noticia, porque vaya que se había esforzado en que eso sucediera, pero necesitaba confirmarlo -Hermione está embarazada y pronto seremos padres- dijo sin poder ocultar la felicidad que reflejaba el gris de sus ojos. -La sanadora muggle que visita mi adorada esposa, acaba de confirmárnoslo- La doctora le había informado el día anterior que la gestación en la que se encontraba la castaña era de más o menos unas ocho o nueve semanas lo que hizo deducir al orgulloso padre que había logrado preñar a su hermosa mujer antes de marcharse sin la ayuda de esos horribles fármacos muggles; argumento que la castaña cuestiono con su doctora la cual le confirmo que podía darse la posibilidad aun cuando esta fuera una en un millón

-Felicidades hijo, esa es una magnífica noticia ¿No es así Lucius?

-Claro que lo es querida, nuestros ancestros pueden estar conformes, un nuevo Malfoy viene en camino continuando con nuestro linaje.- sentencio el rubio mayor con un deje de orgullo impregnado en sus palabras sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios-Todo el mundo mágico debe saber que hemos cumplido.

-Nosotros preferimos esperar un poco para hacerlo público- dijo la castaña segura de sí misma- por el momento solo queremos compartir esta noticia con las personas más cercanas y queridas. No deseamos hacer de este embarazo un circo mediático. Llámenlo cursilería o egoísmo pero es algo tan esperado y deseado que hasta que el embarazo se haga evidente, lo queremos solo para nosotros- sentencio besando tiernamente enamorada a su joven marido.

Lucius sintió la sangre hervir en su interior de celos, tenía que huir de aquel lugar o no podría contenerse de arrancarle de los brazos de Draco y llevársela lejos junto con su hijo.

-No estoy de acuerdo pero como quieran, con permiso- se retiró visiblemente enfadado

-Disculpen a Lucius, ustedes saben cómo es con este tipo de cosas, ha deseado un nuevo heredero y ahora que viene en camino es normal que quiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos como lo hizo cuando nos anunciaron la llegada de Draco.

-No hay problema madre, mi padre siempre ha sido así y ya no me afecta el que ni siquiera nos haya felicitado.

Esa misma noche reunieron a sus amigos más cercanos para darles la noticia, no sin antes pedirles la mayor discreción ya que era su deseo no hacerlo público en ese momento. Ginny se sentía feliz porque sus hijos irían juntos a Hogwarts al igual que él bebe de Ron que nacería ese mismo año. "El trio dorado volverá a reunirse" había gritado el pelirrojo causándole una gran molestia al nuevo padre, que no quería ni imaginarse a su futuro heredero enredado con un Potter y un Weasley provocando las burlas de George Weasley y las risas de la castaña. Los Slytherin por su parte felicitaron a la pareja de modo menos expresivo, pero aun así sitiándose muy contentos porque su rubio amigo por fin seria padre

 **O0O0O0O0O0O**

Lucius daba vueltas como león enjaulado en la pequeña estancia de aquel departamento llenando una y otra vez su vaso con wiski de fuego.

-¿Tan mala fue la noticia que te dieron para tenerte en ese estado sweetie?- dijo la morena mientras lo veía ir y venir maldiciendo desde el mullido diván.

-Hermione está preñada- contesto con un bufido antes de tomar de un solo trago el contenido del vaso

-No entiendo tu frustración entonces, eso era al fin de cuentas lo que deseabas.

-Tú no entiendes….

-Claro que entiendo, de hecho para mi es mucho más claro que para ti. Te enamoraste de tu nuera y ahora no sabes cómo lidiar con eso

-¡De donde demonio sacas que yo puedo sentir amor por esa…!-"impura" era la palabra que el rubio quería emplear pero la frase quedo atorada en su garganta reusándose a salir. Desde hacía un tiempo Hermione Granger había dejado de ser una sangre sucia, una impura o una abominación. Ella era perfecta, elegante, inteligente, dulce, toda una dama pero en la cama una leona salvaje, lujuriosa y apasionada que era imposible no amarla-chica…

-Nos conocemos desde hace años Lucius- la morena se levantó acercándose a su rubio amante llenando ella misma el vaso que sostenía- y si bien esta relación no está basada en amor quiero jactarme que si lo está en cariño, por lo mismo creo que es mi obligación decirte las cosas como son por muy duras que estas sean…..No pretendas ni esperes jamás que tu nuera se enamore de ti- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre sus labios en el momento en que el rubio quiso negarlo-Amas perdidamente a esa chica y por más que tu cabeza te diga que no, tu corazón lo dice a grito abierto pero Hermione está enamorada de Draco y por más que te esfuerces no creo que puedas hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho- Lucius bajo los hombros junto con su mirada de manera derrotada, se veía verdaderamente abatido y vulnerable. Denali lo tomo de la mano dirigiéndolo a el diván sentándose a su lado- Entiendo que siendo como eres es muy difícil para ti sentirte el perdedor, pero debes entender que no se puede perder lo que jamás se ha tenido y tu nuera nunca ha sido tuya en realidad. De que serviría que la hechices y te la lleves lejos, que la mantengas a tu lado a base de pociones si en el fondo siempre sabrías que ese amor no te pertenece, solo sería un espejismo del que tarde o temprano e irremediablemente tendrías que despertar solo para confirmar que siempre ha sido Draco el dueño de su corazón. Porque eso es lo que quieres ¿cierto? No solo su cuerpo si no su corazón, que te mire como lo mira a él, que te toque como lo toca a él, que se preocupe por ti como lo hace por él.

Lucius no respondió a ninguna de las palabras que le soltaba su morena amante, sabía que a pesar de que le estuviera doliendo el alma, todas y cada una de ellas eran verdad. Maldecía mil veces al destino, ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que conocer el amor a través de la persona más prohibida para él? Se sentía tan impotente con el alma desgarrándose por dentro, con un dolor tan fuerte que le era casi imposible respirar.

-Lucius mírame- le dijo la chica tomándolo por las mejillas obligándola a verla, el rubio apenas pudo levantar el rostro y hasta ese momento fue consciente de que silenciosas lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos, quiso recomponerse sin lograrlo ya que una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Con toda la dulzura que era capaz la morena la limpio con tiernos besos desarmando aún más al orgulloso Malfoy.

-¿Cómo demonios la saco de mí?- dijo con un hilo de voz atragantándose con el nudo en su garganta.

-No lo hagas, atesora ese amor que sientes y vuélvelo tu fortaleza. Siembra en el corazón de tu nuera un cariño real hacia ti, Si bien nunca será amor, si será un cariño que solo te pertenezca a ti. Tira las bardas que tú mismo creaste para evitar que se acercara, elimina las barreras para que puedas tocarla, abrazarla e incluso besarla sin levantar sospechas. Muéstrale que dentro de Lucius Malfoy existe un ser humano que también sabe amar.

-Me estas pidiendo imposibles, yo no sé cómo hacer eso- sonrió amargamente

-Sé que para ti eso es algo difícil porque no estás acostumbrado a exponer tus sentimientos, pero depende solo de ti el formar parte de la vida de tu nuera y tu nuevo hijo. Te perdiste la felicidad que te puede dar un bebe con Draco, no cometas el mismo error con ese pedacito de ti que vive ahora en la mujer que amas. Las cosas que realmente valen la pena no son fáciles. Tienes dos opciones, luchar y trabajar para poder formar parte de su vida o sentarte a verlos desde la barrera sin que seas incluido en esa felicidad. Cometiste muchos errores con Draco, no los vuelvas a cometer con este bebe, sobre todo porque éste si es fruto del amor.

-¿Del amor Denali?- sonrió incrédulo

-Si Lucius, de un gran amor. Este bebe es fruto del gran amor que ambos sienten por Draco. Originalmente todo esto empezó por quererlo proteger, porque no perdiera todo por lo que has trabajado, porque a pesar de todo a tu manera tu amas profundamente a tu hijo.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Denali…- musito el rubio como forma de agradecimiento.

-Las mismas tonterías Lucius- concluyo besando sus labios tiernamente.

 **O0O0O0O0O**

Estaba sentado en su enorme sillón ejecutivo viendo como una parvada de pájaros se dirigía al sur, el clima estaba cambiando y pronto empezarían las ventiscas, los días húmedos y fríos que anticipaban al invierno. Había pensado mucho en las palabras de Denali y aunque aceptaba que tenía razón, no sabía cómo acercársele a la dueña de su corazón por el temor a ser rechazado. El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la culpable de sus penurias que en ese momento entraba al despacho.

-Perdón suegro, toque pero no me respondió ¿Sabe dónde está Draco? Quedo de acompañarme a mi consulta médica y no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Salió de urgencia a Gloucestershire, el plantío de díctamo en Bibury está causando problemas.

-Ah ok….-dijo consternada- no me comento.

-De hecho no dio tiempo de nada y supongo que no creyó que tardaría, lo que me hace pensar que se le complicaron las cosas.

-Bueno, ya estaría escrito que la primera consulta la hiciera sola- dijo casi para sí sin poder ocultar la desilusión en sus palabras

-Puedo hacerlo yo –se aventuró a decir viendo una oportunidad para poderse acercar a ella.

-¿Perdón?

-Que dado que Draco no se encuentra yo puedo acompañarte a tu revisión.

-No es necesario suegro, está bien puedo ir sola no se moleste

-No es molestia – dijo levantándose tomando su bastón

-Lo que pasa suegro es que no iré a San Mungo, sino a una clínica muggle y entiendo que no son lugares que le guste frecuentar

-Comprendo-dijo contrariado- pues sí, no son lugares que yo frecuente con regularidad pero creo que la familia lo vale- sentencio sin dar opción a replica.

 **O0O0O0O0O**

Dentro de aquella elegante sala de espera, se encontraba una castaña hojeando perezosamente una revista, daba la impresión de tranquilidad cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario ya que sentado a su lado se encontraba su suegro enfundado en un elegante traje muggle fingiendo leer el periódico local. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo se había dejado convencer de acompañarla, una cosa eran los negocios pero esto era totalmente inusual.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Lucius Malfoy rompería todas sus creencias solo por acompañarla a la consulta médica se hubiera reído en su cara. Era realmente increíble que eso estuviera sucediendo, incluso estuvo a punto de pellizcarse ella misma para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-¿Señor y Señora Wilkins? – Dijo la enfermera –ya pueden pasar, la doctora Tyler los atenderá en un momento. -Como toda respuesta la castaña coloco la revista sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente levantándose por lo que el rubio la imito.

-¿Wilkins?- pregunto intrigado ante aquel apellido

-Fue el nombre que preferí usar para no levantar sospechas ante Draco cuando vine la primera vez

-Muy bien pensado niña, no esperaba menos de ti- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Señor y Señora Wilkins bienvenidos, hagan favor de sentarse- Hermione iba a aclarar que el hombre que la acompañaba no era su marido pero el rubio tomo la palabra antes que ella impidiéndoselo

-Buenas tardes doctora Tyler- dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de la castaña- la dama que me acompaña no es mi esposa si no mi nuera, mi hijo no pudo venir por cuestiones de trabajo pero estoy aquí en representación suya para comprobar que la salud de mi nuera sea la idónea para llevar el embarazo a buen término.

-Me alegra saber que la familia se involucre con el maravilloso proceso que es la concepción de un nuevo ser. Serías tan amable de ir a cambiarte de ropa para hacerte el chequeo –dijo la doctora mostrándole la puerta del servicio.

Todo era motivo de asombro para el rubio, ni en sus más locos sueños creyó visitar el mundo muggle y mucho menos una clínica, pero ahí estaba, estoico apoyando sus manos en la serpiente de plata de su bastón con su careta de insensibilidad en espera del diagnóstico de la doctora mientras Hermione envuelta en aquella bata que dejaba a la vista muchos de los atributos lo veía nerviosa.

-Bien señora Wilkins veamos cómo está hoy este bebe- dijo la doctora mientras embarraba el gel en el abdomen de la chica y preparaba el aparato de ultrasonido para iniciar con la consulta. Apenas el cabezal toco la piel de la castaña una imagen se reflejó en la pantalla y un sonido fuerte y claro como de tambores invadió la pequeña estancia sorprendiendo a la galena, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la nerviosa madre- Ah caray esto no me lo esperaba.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Está bien mi bebe?- dijo sin ocultar la preocupación. Lucius instintivamente tomo su mano en espera que le diera un mal diagnóstico. ¡Merlín! Le debía tanto a la vida que no esperaba que el Karma lo siguiera hasta ese punto; tan afligido estaba que no noto que Hermione no retiro su mano, sino al contrario la apretó aún más.

-No te asustes, tus bebes están perfectamente- dijo la doctora regalándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa.


	16. Bienvenida a la Familia

**Bienvenida a la Familia**

"Bebes" esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez haciéndolo sonreír como un bobo sin que lo pudiera evitar. Hermione, su Hermione no esperaba uno si no tres hijos. Era la primera vez en todas las dinastías Malfoy que ocurría algo como eso, haciéndolo sentir realmente especial por primera vez en su vida.

Sentía una dicha invadiéndolo por dentro, era increíble como los muggles con sus cachivaches raros habían ideado la manera de mostrar a los futuros padres a sus vástagos a un antes de nacer, el sonido de sus corazones latiendo fuerte y vigorosos como todos unos Malfoy aun retumbaba en su oído. Verlos moverse dentro de ella totalmente formados le había dado un sentido de propiedad que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera con el embarazo de Draco.

La doctora le había explicado que el tratamiento de superovulación al que había estado sujeta la chica con dosis elevadas de hormonas, era para que ésta generara más de un folículo en sus ovarios para aumentar la posibilidad de tener más embriones y de este modo incrementar la probabilidad de un embarazo debido a la oligospermia de Draco, aunque esto aumentaba también significativamente la probabilidad de una gestación múltiple.

Por lo mismo, el embarazo de Hermione tenía cierto grado de riesgo, por lo que se le sugirió a la futura madre bajar un poco su ritmo de vida ya que el estrés podría ser perjudicial los primeros meses, elevando el riesgo de una perdida. Así que sin derecho a réplica Lucius ordeno que la chica suspender sus labores en el corporativo para dedicarse al cuidado de la nueva prole que venía en camino. Draco estuvo feliz con la noticia de la venida de trillizos y por supuesto estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre y sin importar los argumentos que la castaña le soltara no se dejó convencer por lo que a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que acatar las "ordenes" de los dos rubios.

Para sentirse más tranquilo y a sugerencia de sus padres, Draco decidió trasladarse a vivir durante el embarazo a la Mansión familiar para que Hermione no permaneciera sola mientras él se encontraba trabajando, sin embargo a diferencia de la vez anterior, el ambiente de la mansión fue mucho menos tenso.

El Sanador Sanderson le había dado a Narcissa mayor libertad de movimiento aunque con restricciones ya que aún le costaba realizar ciertas actividades y se cansaba con facilidad, pero aun con esto la había llevado a una de las bodegas donde se guardaban las cosas "valiosas" de la familia. Hermione quedo prendada de la hermosa e impresionante cuna labrada en roble que había sido el receptáculo del heredero de la familia durante generaciones, aunque ahora siendo tres, tendrían que añadirse dos más, y quien sabe, tal vez a partir de ellos una nueva tradición empezaría. Una serie de baúles perfectamente acomodados contenían las ropas y enseres que algunos Malfoy utilizaron durante su infancia. Con un movimiento de varita Narcissa selecciono uno en especial acomodándolo en una pequeña mesa invitando a su nuera a abrirlo y tomar lo que considerara de utilidad para sus pequeños.

La castaña fue sacando conmovida una a una las pequeñas ropas que alguna vez cubrieran el delicado cuerpecito de su esposo. La rubia incitaba a la chica a utilizar los finos ropones bordados con hilo de oro y plata, pero a Hermione esas prendas se le hacía demasiado ostentosas para un bebe. Un pequeño cofre llamo su atención, estaba lleno de fotografías de Draco, la chica sonrió enternecida al contemplar una donde el rubio con apenas seis meses, vestido de blanco y plata y su cabeza apenas cubierta con una pelusa platinada, sonreía a lo que parecía ser los gestos de alguien y luego perdía el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás soltando el llanto. Hermione se enterneció sobremanera, podía imaginar a tres pequeños Draco con esa hermosa sonrisa alegrando su vida.

Nunca en su vida Hermione se había sentido tan mimada, pues no había antojo que su esposo o su suegro no le concedieran por más raro, caro o imposible de conseguir que fuera. Aun con lo apretado de su agenda y los múltiples compromisos que el consorcio tenia, Draco se daba el tiempo para acompañarla a hacer las compras y escoger con ella lo que sus futuros hijos necesitarían, por más cansado que llegara siempre la consentía masajeando su espalda o la hinchazón de sus pies, para luego ambos darse un relajante baño de tina y untarle su crema anti estrías en todo su abdomen antes de dormir. Muchas veces estuvo despierto junto a ella tratando de mitigar el dolor que le causaba algún calambre y la hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa y sexi del mundo cuando ella se entristecía por sentirse gorda.

Lo que más le sorprendió al matrimonio fue la reacción de Lucius ante el embarazo de la castaña, aunque era bien sabido que durante mucho tiempo los estuvo presionando para darle un heredero a los Malfoy, aun cuando esto mancillara la pureza de la sangre de su estirpe, jamás esperaron que se comportara de esa manera. Había llegado un día cargado de regalos para los bebes sorprendiendo a todos. Tal vez eso Hermione podría haberlo pasado por alto, dado que al fin de cuentas se trataban de sus nietos, pero lo que la dejo perpleja fue el cambio radical del trato hacia ella.

Diario se preocupaba por su salud preguntándole todos los días por su estado, amonestaba regularmente a Draco por su falta de interés en cerciorarse personalmente de que tomara todos sus suplementos y verificara su presión arterial, al grado que decidió hacerlo él mismo, así como las pociones que le ayudaban con las náuseas, los vómitos y la constante acidez. Había estado quejándose durante días por la falta de aire acondicionado, por lo que su suegro hizo que les fuera acondicionada una de las habitaciones recién remodelada con mayor ventilación por los constantes bochornos que la agobiaban.

Narcissa estaba gratamente desconcertada ya que ni en el embarazo de Draco su marido se había involucrado de aquella manera. Ella en su momento no lo considero mal, estaban educados de una forma donde los hombres no se incluían en "cosas de mujeres". Sin embargo, los tiempos cambiaban y era extraordinario ver el interés que mostraba en los niños, interés que había levantado las barreras de rencores entre padre e hijo por muchos años mantenidas Agradecida enormemente a la vida por el embarazo de Hermione ya que debido a este Draco y Lucius se habían vuelto a unir creándose entre ambos una peculiar complicidad, por lo que si debido a los negocio a Draco se le dificultaba estar pendiente de su esposa, se apoyaba en su padre para hacerlo. Sobre todo en lo referente a las consultas médicas, ya que Lucius era el encargado de acompañar a la castaña cuando Draco no podía.

Al principio para Hermione esa situación era extraña e incómoda pero con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta que Lucius más que por obligación o deber lo hacía por que verdaderamente lo disfrutaba. Cuando su fecha de revisión se acercaba su suegro parecía el más ansioso, por no decir emocionado. Esto podría pasar desapercibido por su esposo o su suegra debido a su careta de impasibilidad, después de todo era un digno Slytherin, pero Hermione siendo tan observadora, había descubierto un atisbo de orgullo cada que se tocaba cualquier tema relacionado con los nonatos, así como el brillo que iluminaba sus ojos cuando el aparato de ultrasonido le mostraba a sus bebes, lo maravillado de su expresión y la capa acuosa que se negaba a liberar en forma de lagrima por la emoción. Su voz parecía vacilar cada que el examen terminaba y luego de aclararse la garganta un par de veces, procedía a acribillar con preguntas a su doctora, primero de forma desinteresada pero conforme la galena le explicaba el desarrollo de su gestación bajaba la guardia olvidándose de aparentar convirtiéndose en un ser sorprendentemente sensible.

Conforme lo iba conociendo Hermione descubrió que su suegro no solo era el mortifago desalmado obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre, sino un hombre que había sido educado rigurosamente con principios casi medievales donde estaba obligado a sobresalir del resto y a mantener un estatus, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer o dañar para lograrlo, pero sobretodo, le habían tatuado casi con sangre la supremacía de los magos sobre los muggles, por lo que difícilmente podría dejar de lado eso. Pero al ver aquel orgulloso y frio mago sangre pura derretirse ante el sonido de los latidos de tres pequeños corazones, o la sonrisa que olvido disimular cuando los vio chupando su pulgar o rascándose una nalguita, definitivamente era algo invaluable ya que podía presumir que ella era de las pocas personas que lo habían visto sonreír de aquella manera.

-Todo parece estar en orden- dijo la doctora una vez concluida las mediciones de cada uno de los bebe- y díganme, ¿desean conocer el sexo de los bebes?

-¿Eso se puede saber antes de que nazcan?- dijo un sorprendido Lucius con un atisbo de emoción impregnado en sus palabras

-Me encantaría- respondió una castaña viendo embelesada a sus trillizos

-Bien, veamos- dijo la galena moviendo el cabezal tratando de ubicarlo para poder confirmarles el sexo de los nonatos- aquí tenemos a un hermoso niño- dijo señalando al que parecía el más grande.- este otro… también es un hermoso niño y este…-señalo la doctora al último tratando de identificarlo ya que sus movimientos no se lo estaban permitiendo- Es una niña- dijo sonriéndole a la pareja. Lucius abrió los ojos impresionado, jamás en todas las dinastías se había dado una mujer.

-Es maravilloso- musito la castaña bañada en lágrimas por la emoción mientras su suegro sonreía abiertamente completamente orgulloso y conmovido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

-Quiero agradecerle suegro por apoyarnos a Draco y a mí en todo este proceso- dijo la chica sentada en aquella cafetería mientras saboreaba su delicioso helado de vainilla, nuez, uva y tamarindo que tanto se le antojaba.

-No hay nada que agradecer muchacha, es mi deber.

-Draco y yo hemos estado hablando sobre los nombres que les pondremos a los bebes. Según la tradición Black debe llevar nombres de constelaciones y según la tradición Malfoy debe llevar el nombre del padre- El rubio carraspeo incomodo al oír aquello-¡Aug!- se quejó la castaña como toda respuesta llevándose las manos a su abultado vientre.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! -dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, listo para salir corriendo hacia la clínica que tenían enfrente, temeroso de que algo les pudiera pasar

-Nada suegro, no se altere- dijo feliz la castaña sin poder contener la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su cara- se mueven- contesto emocionada

-¿Se mueven? ¿Quiénes?- dijo el rubio confundido

-Los bebes, se están moviendo. Mire- la chica tomo la mano del rubio posándola sobre su abdomen. Lucius pudo percibir como ligeros golpes provenientes del interior de la chica rebotaban sobre la palma de su mano. El poder sentir como la vida dentro de ella se manifestaba lleno su corazón de una calidez jamás experimentada, una sensación tan maravillosa que había llegado a transformar su vida por completo, algo que solo podía compararse con la magia. ¿Acaso eso era amor? no lo podría afirmar ya que por muchos años aquel sentimiento había escapado por completo de su corazón, a tal grado que llego a pensar que tal cosa era inexistente y una completa estupidez. Sobre todo porque siempre se le dijo que las cursilerías sentimentalistas solo eran para los débiles, sin embargo ahora con el calor de la piel de esa chica que le había cambiado la vida y el movimiento de aquellos pequeños seres que le auguraban un prometedor futuro a su apellido, sintió su pecho desbordante de aquel extraño sentimiento.

No la merecía, estaba consciente de eso. En el transcurso de su vida había hecho mucho daño a un sinfín de personas saliendo muchas veces impune. Cuando su hijo llego con la novedad de que estaba enamorado de aquella hija de muggles y que estaba decidido a casarse con ella, pensó que era parte del karma que le estaba pasando factura por todos los males que causara. Ahora sabía que la vida tenía un castigo peor para él, porque le había hecho conocer el amor a manos de la única mujer que jamás podría tener. Tendría que soportar eternamente que fuera de otro, sobretodo porque ese otro era su hijo, tendría que soportar verla reír y ser feliz sabiendo que él nunca sería el creador de su alegría y tendría que conformarse con ver crecer a esos niños productos de su más grande amor y su más grande pasión a distancia, mientras llamaban padre a otro.

Pero no se arrepentía, porque gracias a Hermione Granger, él había descubierto y entendido muchas cosas, que podía amar, que podía preocuparse por alguien que no fuera él mismo, que había sido un pésimo padre para Draco y que ahora tenía otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Por todo eso y más, se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba, se mordería la lengua y soportaría el dolor de renunciar al amor de su vida por el bien de su primogénito.

-Lucius, uno de los bebes se llamara Lucius y otro Draco ¿Suegro?- le pregunto la castaña ante su prolongado silencio creyendo que no la había escuchado. Una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus platinados ojo resbalando por su mejilla hasta desprenderse de su afilada barbilla y aterrizando en el redondo vientre -¿Está llorando? – Inquirió sin poderlo creer.

-Eso parece- sonrió descompuesto, dándose cuenta ahora de que también podía llorar

-Tal vez sea por la emoción- sugirió la chica traduciendo lo que él probablemente se negaría a admitir.

-Sí, debe ser- concedió para el asombro de Hermione- Tal vez es un poco a destiempo para decirte esto pero Bienvenida a la Familia Malfoy, - sentencio el rubio sin apartar la mano, sintiéndose unido más que nunca con esa mujer que le estaba dando el mejor regalo que podría desear.


	17. Con Un Poco de Ayuda

**Con Un Poco de Ayuda**

Los últimos meses fueron verdaderamente molestos para Hermione, tenía una barriga enorme que no le permitía moverse con normalidad, le costaba mucho respirar y se cansaba fácilmente, su vejiga estaba aprisionada en alguna parte de su cuerpo lo que la obligaba a visitar constantemente el sanitario. Tuvo que hechizar con un conjuro de elasticidad sus zapatos para que sus hinchados pies pudieran entrar y dormía prácticamente sentada recargada en un sinfín de cojines.

La doctora Tyler había recomendado no permitir que el embarazo llegara a término para minimizar los riesgos que pudieran surgir durante el alumbramiento, por lo que se determinó el nacimiento de los trillizos a través de cesaría, rompiendo de este modo con la tradición de siglos de que el heredero Malfoy naciera en la mansión.

Cuando la fecha llego entre ella y su suegra prepararon la maleta con todo lo que sus pequeños necesitarían durante su estancia en el hospital. Draco se sentía muy ansioso y aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente Hermione sabía que estaba muy nervioso y temeroso de lo que les pudiera pasar a los seres que más amaba en este mundo. En ese momento Hermione volvió a ser la Gryffindor valiente que se enfrentó a la oscuridad, mostrando toda su fortaleza para calmar a su amado esposo. Fue bastante shockeante para el rubio estar presente cuando la galena, bisturí en mano, corto el perfecto vientre de su amada esposa y como de él fueron saliendo los productos de su gran amor.

El primero en salir fue un varón de piel pálida y una pelusa platinada por pelo idéntico a su padre al que el joven matrimonio puso por nombre Scorpius Lucius, un segundo varón y pelo castaño al que llamaron Altaïr Draco y una preciosa niña de pelo rubio a quien sus padres decidieron llamar Eltanin como la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Dragón.

Cuando los orgullosos abuelos entraron a la habitación lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a las pequeñas cunas donde dormían plácidamente los bebes. Narcissa tomo entre sus brazos delicadamente a Scopius y a Altaïr ayudada por su esposo, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz al comprobar que los pequeños infantes eran idénticos a su padre al nacer, aunque uno con pelo más oscuro.

-Son hermoso Draco, me siento muy afortunada de poder estar vivía para tener en mis brazos a tus pequeños – dijo la rubia sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía dentro de si -¿Cómo te encuentras linda?

-Bien suegra, muy adolorida y cansada pero es normal después de tantas horas – Respondió una pálida castaña que en ese momento se recargaba en el pecho de su esposo quien la abrazaba dulcemente mientras besaba su coronilla.

Lucius no dijo una palabra, simplemente porque no pudo. Su garganta estaba obstruida por un cumulo de emociones que comenzaban a echar por tierra todos sus años de autocontrol. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en el borde de sus ojos, los mismos que no dejaban de contemplar con fascinación a aquellos hermosos pequeños. Y entonces, contra todo pronóstico, el rubio hizo algo que a todos dejo perplejos, especialmente a su esposa: sonrió. No una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, aquella que tenía bien estudiada y que solía usar para complacer a los demás; no, esta era una sonrisa genuina, nacida de lo más profundo de su ser, una sonrisa del corazón y Narcisa supo que al fin su familia estaba completa y en paz.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco decidió extender un poco más su estadía en la mansión familiar para que Hermione tuviera la ayuda necesaria para la atención de sus pequeños; no era nada fácil atender las necesidades de los tres al mismo tiempo, ya que parecía que se coordinaban para solicitar la atención de los mayores. A pesar de la herida que tenía la castaña se negó rotundamente a contratar un ama de cría, por lo que sus pequeños tuvieron que turnarse entre la alimentación materna y formula láctea

Todas esas desveladas la tenían agotada, por lo que su suegra le sugirió dormir en una de las habitaciones disponibles mientras ella se hacía cargo del trio de infantes en su recamara conyugal, donde se había colocado la hermosa cuna destinada para el heredero Malfoy. Hermione durmió durante varias horas despertándose sobresaltada al no escuchar el familiar llanto de alguno de sus hijos. De inmediato se levantó dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban sus pequeños, grande fue su sorpresa el encontrar a Lucius sosteniendo un pequeño cuerpo tarareando lo que supuso sería una canción de cuna, mientras mecía a los otros dos que aún permanecían en la cuna. No quiso interrumpir ese momento tan íntimo que se estaba dando entre el rubio y sus nietos, por lo que la castaña opto por permanecer semioculta viendo lo que ocurría en el interior de la habitación.

Eltanin era el pequeño cuerpo que Lucius acunaba con tanto amor. Acariciaba su escasa cabellera mientras miraba embelesado el hermoso rosto de su pequeña. Le parecía increíble tener en sus manos el frágil cuerpo de una bebe Malfoy ya que no había nacido una en siglos, todas las mujeres Malfoy lo eran por matrimonio no por nacimiento y le parecía mentira el poder tener la dicha en contribuir para que alguien tan bello llegara a este mundo. Esa niña era realmente hermosa, con unas facciones finas y esos resplandecientes ojos heredados de su madre. Como toda respuesta la pequeña miro fijamente al rubio mayor y Lucius se perdió en aquella mirada sintiendo que algo en su interior se derretía.

\- l'amour Ma petite lumière stellaire (te amo mi pequeña luz estelar)- susurro mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mollera de la infante

Hermione reconoció aquellas palabras de inmediato vinculándolas con el protagonista de sus sueños, ¿Cómo era posible? No, algo no estaba bien, debía ser un error, en definitiva no era posible que todo lo vivido fuera real y que ella hubiera fornicado con su suegro. No supo ni como pero salió huyendo de ese lugar, no se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para encararlo y exigirle la verdad. En su huida tropezó con uno de los jarrones que adornaban el corredor haciéndolo pedazos, esto alerto de inmediato a Lucius que salió corriendo de la habitación para ver de quien se trataba y solo pudo ver una cabellera castaña entrando presurosa a una de las alcobas del ala este ¿Acaso lo habría escuchado? Lo que acababa de decirle a la niña le nació del corazón al igual que aquella vez que se lo dijo a ella al despedirse ¿acaso lo habría recordado? En ese momento Lucius Malfoy sintió temor, no por lo que le podría pasar si todo se descubriera, si no de lo que podría suceder con sus tres pequeños.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione se sentía atrapada sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar, necesitaba el consejo de alguien pero ¿Quién? No podía arriesgarse a contar tremendo secreto a cualquiera y era una carga que le estaba costando llevar sola. Cada que alimentaba a sus bebes veía en ellos rasgos sutiles pero claros de las facciones de Lucius, pero irónicamente también veía en ellos a su amado esposo, se sentía una gran impotencia la no saber qué hacer. Su trato con Lucius había cambiado, ella lo evitaba cuando el trataba de acercársele y esto fue muy notorio para el rubio mayor, por lo que éste trataba lo menos posible de estar a solas con ella.

Hermione estaba harta de esta situación, estabilidad que habían alcanzado como familia durante su embarazo ya no existía, así que armándose de todo el valor y la determinación de que fue capaz, le pidió a Draco hacerse cargo de los niños por un día completo y se encamino al único lugar que siempre tuvo las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

El castillo de Hogwarts se levantaba imponente como dándole la bienvenida, trayendo a su mente tantos recuerdos, tantas anécdotas, tanto sufrimiento y tanta alegría que no pudo ni quiso reprimir el par de lágrimas que rodo por sus mejillas cuando estuvo frente a la reja.

Nada había cambiado nada, todo seguía tal como lo recordaba, las mismas colinas, el hermoso bosque, el lago, los invernaderos, la cabaña de Hagrid. Todo estaba igual como cuando llego por primera vez hace tantos años. Sabia de memoria el camino que tenía que seguir dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia allá, a su paso saludo a Sir Nicholas con quien se topó en un pasillo quien la saludo cariñosamente.

Aquel día Hermione se enterró entre una montaña de libros, al igual que lo hiciera antaño, en busca de la respuesta a su interrogante, con un ahínco que no se le veía desde los tiempos de la guerra.

A la directora McGonagall aquello le pareció muy preocupante, después de todo, las únicas veces que había visto a la alumna más sobresaliente de Hogwarts con tan obsesivo comportamiento nada bueno había traído al mundo mágico, así que sin poderse contener sorprendió a la chica cuando ya iba por su tercera torre de libros.

-"Magia a través de los sueños"– Leyó en voz alta algunos de los títulos de los ejemplares que la chica había apartado- "Zombis, ¿reales o inferís?" "La magia de lo desconocido" Me sorprende señora Malfoy, nunca pensé que diera crédito a este tipo de lectura –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sobresaltó al saberse descubierta y guardo disimuladamente algunos de los pergaminos donde tenía guardadas sus anotaciones.

-Profesora McGonagall, me sorprendió.

-Debo decir que la sorprendida soy yo, creí que se encontraría en su casa desviviéndose por los nuevos miembros de la familia, ¿Trillizos, cierto? Seguramente el señor Malfoy debe sentirse muy orgulloso- aquel comentario fue como un golpe en el vientre bajo porque efectivamente, ambos señores Malfoy se sentían así. – Debió ser una gestación muy complicada, cuénteme ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Bien profesora, gracias a Merlín todo salió bien y tanto mis pequeños como yo gozamos de muy buena salud- respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues muchas felicidades para ambos y espero la vida me permita darles la bienvenida a los tres dentro de once años. Ahora dígame, ¿Qué tiene a la heroína del mundo mágico tan perturbada?

Hermione contemplo a la antigua jefa de su casa y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin poderlo contener. Aquella mujer era su mentora, su ejemplo a seguir durante tantos años y casi como una madre. La había apoyado, la había alentado y le había brindado comprensión en un mundo que en un principio no le pertenecía, ella fue su primer amiga al llegar a Hogwarts.

-¡Ay profesora! –gimió sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla-Estoy atravesando por un dilema que lamentablemente no puedo compartir con mis amigos porque eso equivaldría a destruir todo mi mundo y no sé cómo manejarlo, me siento tan impotente.

-¿Y qué es eso tan grave que no te permite vivir con tranquilidad Hermione?- pregunto la profesora, sentándose a su lado como cuando era niña y comenzando a tutearla.

-Draco fue diagnosticado con oligospermia, lo que lo imposibilita para fecundarme de manera natural, por lo que buscamos apoyo médico para conseguir el embarazo. Tanto él como yo estuvimos durante un mes en un tratamiento hormonal para incrementar los niveles de espermas en él y una mayor ovulación en mí.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? El tratamiento fue todo un éxito ¿no es así?

-El problema es que durante el mes que duro el tratamiento mi marido no se encontraba en el país, ya que por motivos de trabajo tuvo que viajar a América y durante ese mes debido a un terrible accidente que sufrió mi suegra Narcissa tuve que irme a vivir a Malfoy Manor. Durante ese mes tuve un sueño repetitivo donde….-se cortó, era tremendamente vergonzoso tener que decir que copulo con su suegro, suspiro hondo y cerró los ojos para darse valor y confesar lo que atormentaba su corazón. -Donde cada noche tenía relaciones sexuales con un hombre- espeto lo más rápido que pudo creyendo que de este modo se oiría menos fuerte aquella declaración- Siempre creí que se trató de un sueño – se justificó- pero hace unos días descubrí que ese sueño pudo no serlo y Lucius Malfoy puede ser el padre biológico de mis hijos- dijo soltando un lastimero llanto ante tal revelación.

-Esto es algo muy grave ¿estás completamente segura de tal afirmación?- pregunto la directora. Hermione movió su cabeza negando, pues en realidad no tenía la certeza de que aquello fuera verdad.

-No, pero un análisis de ADN puede revelar si mis sospechas son ciertas- respondió tratando de controlarse.

-Pero no te has atrevido a realizarlo –completo la dama, Hermione negó con la cabeza, pues de ser de otro modo no estaría en Hogwarts buscando otra respuesta a la obvia. –Sé que Lucius Malfoy es una persona en verdad despreciable, carente de escrúpulos y a quien no le importa pasar por encima de cualquier principio o cualquier persona con tal de obtener lo que desea, pero sé una cosa: Todo lo bueno o malo que ese hombre ha hecho en su vida ha sido motivado por el amor y el bienestar de su familia,

-¿Cómo? –Hermione la contemplo atónita ante sus palabras, ¿Acaso estaba justificando esa infamia?

-Dime una cosa Hermione ¿Qué tanto deseaban tú y Draco ese embarazo?- Pregunto la animaga mientras le ofrecía su pañuelo.

-Mucho- Respondió entre sollozos limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades de éxito tenía ese tratamiento? –Hermione no contesto, pero esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba –Si no hubiese funcionado, ¿Crees que hubieran tenido la madurez y fortaleza suficiente para afrontarlo, resignarse y seguir adelante?

-No lo sé.

-Ahora tienen tres preciosos niños, están felices y realizados, son una familia en toda ley y si tu hicieras ese examen solo encontrarías algo que ya sabes… que esos niños tienen sangre Malfoy. Así que dime Hermione, ¿Estas dispuesta a derrumbar todo lo que has construido por la búsqueda de una verdad que tal vez no quieres escuchar?

-Pero entienda profesora, lo que Lucius hizo no está bien, no es correcto.

-No lo es, es verdad. Pero eso tú lo sabias cuando aceptaste unir tu vida a la de Draco, que su familia tenía una manera de hacer las cosas con las que no siempre ibas a estar de acuerdo. En todo caso, la respuesta que buscas no está en ningún libro o en algún examen de ADN, sino aquí –espeto apantanando a su corazón- Ve a casa Hermione abraza a tus pequeños y a tu marido, ellos te darán la respuesta que buscas.

Hermione siguió su consejo y regreso a su hogar con la cabeza aún más revuelta de lo que estaba antes, si bien la profesora había tenido razón en muchas cosas, había otras con las que no estaba de acuerdo y su alma era un enfrentamiento eterno entre lo que sabía correcto y lo que sentía incorrecto.

-No siempre lo correcto es lo más adecuado - Había dicho Ron aquel fin de semana que se reunieron en la madriguera. Discutía acaloradamente con su hermana sobre la forma de como malcriaba muchas veces a sus niños - Nosotros trasgredimos las normas muchas veces y debido a eso el mundo mágico se encuentra en paz.

-Esto no se trata de la paz del mundo Ron, sino de la estabilidad de su familia.

Harry reía viéndolos discutir, algo que ya se venía haciéndose costumbre desde que el pelinegro entrará a formar oficialmente parte de los Weasley.

-Parece que lo disfrutas –Le dijo la castaña sentándose a su lado.

-¿La verdad? Si y mucho, de hecho, esto es lo que es ser una familia.

-No comprendo.

-Por muchos años viví con los Dursley Hermione, y a pesar de compartir lazos sanguíneos con ellos nunca fuimos verdaderamente una familia… pero cuando conocí a los Weasley… sin tener que ver nada con ellos, me acogieron y me amaron, ellos y tu Hermione, son mi verdadera familia, aun con todos sus desperfectos y que tu hayas elegido de marido a un Malfoy, los quiero mucho y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Hermione de una forma como ella no lo esperaba. Era verdad, a veces se le daba mucho peso a la sangre, pero no era eso lo verdaderamente importante, tal vez haber pasado tanto tiempo con los Malfoy le había hecho perder el suelo, pero ahora todo lo veía más claro, Harry se lo había despejado con esas simples palabras, familia es quien te ama y está ahí para ti y Draco sería un excelente padre para sus trillizos fueran resultado de su esperma o no. Scopius, Altaïr y Eltanin eran Malfoy y Draco era su padre, era lo único que importaba y esa simple verdad aligero el peso que cargaba su alma, sonrió divertida mientras veía a Ron correr por la madriguera siendo perseguido por una enfurecida Ginny.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

La familia Malfoy se encontraba de manteles largos, muy contentos y orgullosos de que sus pequeños estuvieran cumpliendo cinco años de vida. Scorp el mayor, (como cariñosamente lo llamaban) era un niño muy inquieto y audaz al que era imposible mantener tranquilo, todo lo contrario de su hermano Altaïr quien era muy juicioso con un hambre de conocimiento sin duda heredado por su madre, por lo que no era raro verlo siempre con un libro bajo el brazo donde quiera que fuera. Por su parte Eltanin era la princesa consentida de su padre pero sobre todo la adoración de su abuelo.

Habían organizado una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo en el jardín de su residencia pero, dándose cuenta que de pequeña no tendría nada, decidieron trasladarla a los jardines de la Mansión donde los amigos y compañeros de trabajo, en especial los Potter, los Weasley y toda su prole llegaron haciendo un gran barullo alegrando la fiesta. Y aunque a sus suegros les disgustaba que la castaña hubiera decidido hacerla a la usanza muggle, tuvieron que supeditarse a la decisión de la pareja por lo que la fiesta contaba con juegos inflables donde los niños saltaban y brincaban felices lanzándose y dando maromas dejándose caer divertidos.

La castaña iba y venía entre sus invitados cerciorándose que nada les faltara mientras saludaba feliz a sus amigos y familias mientras un par de ojos color mercurio no la perdían de vista.

-¡Scorpius! –Grito- ¡Llama a tus hermanos y amiguitos que ya vamos a romper la piñata! – Los niños salieron corriendo rumbo a donde se encontraba colgada una hermosa piñata en forma de una reluciente Stich dorada dispuestos a sacar los dulces y regalos que había en su interior.

Scorpius fue el primero en pasar pegándole muy fuerte para luego darle el palo a Albus Potter, su mejor amigo ya que Altaïr prefirió no aceptar la invitación para golpearla

\- Sigue Albus mamá –dijo el niño cuando su madre lo interceptó

\- Claro que no bebe, primero le pegara tu hermanita

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Eltamin es todavía muy pequeña para pegarle a la piñata! –rebatió consternado

\- No lo es –dijo su abuela Narcissa quien se acercaba con una hermosa niña rubia de la mano – ella es muy fuerte y por si no recuerdas cumple los mismos años que tú. Anda Scorpius, sé un caballerito y cédele el lugar a tu hermanita.

A regañadientes el pequeño rubio le paso el palo con que le pegaba a su piñata dejando que su hermana le diera tres golpes para después salir corriendo emocionada a los brazos de Lucius que la miraba orgulloso.

-¡Le pegue bien duro a la piñata abuelito!- grito la niña entusiasmada mientras el rubio mayor la levantaba en brazos

-Si princesa, lo vi, eres muy fuerte. Igual de fuerte que mami, solo que no le digas que yo lo dije –dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo. Lucius amaba a esa pequeña no solo por ser su sangre si no por el gran parecido físico que tenía con su madre. Eran las mismas facciones de Hermione con sus hermosos ojos marrón que resaltaban ante lo blanco de su piel y con delicados rizos platinados que tanto se esmeraba la chica en peinar.

Una fuerte algarabía se escuchó cuando la piñata dejo salir todo lo que había en su interior, curiosamente quien la había roto había sido Rose hija de Ron aunque claro que Teddy la había resentido. La pequeña rubia dejo los brazos de Lucius corriendo en esa dirección en espera de ganar algún dulce.

Como lo prometió después de que hubieran partido el pastel, Hermione se sentó exhausta junto a su amiga Ginny a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la fiesta, mientras Draco discutía sobre Quidditch con Harry, Zabini, Noth y los Weasley y los niños corrían divertidos por todo el lugar.

-¡Uf! estoy exhausta, las fiestas infantiles son mucho más agotadoras que la preparación de una fusión- dijo la castaña sentándose al lado de Ginny

-¿Feliz amiga?- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-Mucho, nunca pensé llegar a ser tan feliz. Tengo una maravillosa familia, unos hermosos hijos, un marido que me ama, unos suegros que al fin me aceptaron y un trabajo perfecto que me permite complementarlo con mi tarea de ser mamá. La verdad Ginny me siento completamente realizada.

-Me alegro linda, me da mucho gusto que aunque batallaron al principio ahora tienen unos hermosos hijos, y dime… ¿No han pensado en tener otro bebe?

-La verdad es que no hemos hablado de eso, pero no, imagínate que en vez de uno tengo dos o tres otra vez- respondió fingiéndose asustada

-Pues ya vez lo que dicen, que no hay quinto malo –dijo divertida

-No creo que Draco aguante un quinto –contesto la castaña riendo sintiendo una mirada, en aquel momento sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo con los grises de Lucius Malfoy viendo en ellos un deje de complicidad dando un ligero asentamiento de cabeza, entendiendo por primera vez porque había sido aceptada como una Malfoy genuina, no por los tres herederos que había dado a la dinastía, sino porque al igual que cualquier Malfoy, haría lo que fuera por su familia, incluso guardar el secreto de quien le había dado a Draco un poco de ayuda.

 **FIN**

 _Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el final. Sé que a muchos no les gustara que Lucius no haya tenido su merecido y me odiaran por ello, pero deben entender que él es un antihéroe en esta historia y de cierto modo, el no estar con la persona que uno ama y ver su felicidad tan de cerca es doloroso y cruel._

 _Les agradezco infinitamente todos y cada uno de sus comentarios tanto buenos como malos, ya que siempre me motivaron a seguir escribiendo y no dejar esta historia a la mitad. No será la última vez que sepan de mí se los prometo, ya que el escribir todas estas locuras es para mí un escape de mi rutina. Prometo también concluir Amor, Dolor y Esperanza y no dejarla a la mitad._

 _Gracias, gracias y gracias_


End file.
